


Новое рождение

by 11regnullla



Series: Новое рождение [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11regnullla/pseuds/11regnullla
Summary: После Рагнарека Боги Асгарда присоединяются к команде Мстителей. Они принимают свое настоящее, но прошлое не оставляет их. Может быть, поэтому Локи однажды уходит. А когда возвращается, должен связать заново нити старой и новой жизни. Впрочем, его способ учреждать новое мало кому нравится.(Действие происходит после событий, описанных в предыдущем тексте "Мы все не умрем, но изменимся")
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Новое рождение [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617706
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

— Без магии, — сказал он тогда, — пожалуйста, Локи, я хочу быть с тобой, а не с твоими наваждениями.

— Тебе не нравились мои наваждения? 

— Я хочу добраться до тебя. До реальности. До того, что есть. Асгарда больше нет, я не хочу чувствовать его вкус на губах. 

— То, что есть, не вызывает любви, братец.

— То, чего больше нет, ты тоже не любил.

Тор знает, что не справедлив - Локи любил Асгард оскорбленной и жадной любовью незаконного сына. Или справедлив, но что значит справедливость в отношениях с тем, кого по справедливости стоило бы повесить?

В хаосе, который царит сейчас на большей половине земли, Тору удалось-таки найти место для беженцев из Асгарда, и сам он туда порой заглядывает. Но дела ведут Хеймдалль и Брунгильда. Тор считает, что в команде мстителей он сейчас нужнее. И Локи нужен именно там, хотя некоторые земляне смотрят на него косо (опять же, по справедливости). Впрочем, Локи умеет питаться чужими недобрыми чувствами, и улыбка его делается ещё ослепительнее, отражая ненависть. 

Тор знает, чего хочет, потому что знает, чего следует хотеть: спасти то, что есть, от безымянной безликой сокрушающей силы, которая смыла Асгард и уже приближается к Земле. Сейчас нет ничего важнее. Локи нельзя обвинить в безучастности: он вместе со Старком придумывает какие-то хитрые стратегии, пытается интегрировать магию и науку, если надо, сражается как член команды. Можно сказать, Локи расплатился за свои долги перед Асгардом, но счёт перед Землей все ещё открыт. Однако Локи определенно смотрит в сторону. И Тор не знает, как с той, другой, стороны выглядит судьба остающихся миров. 

А не знает этого Тор потому, что так называемые «отношения с Локи» вообще вряд ли являются двусторонними отношениями (дипломатический термин, словечки из амурного языка еще меньше сюда годятся). 

Тор опять возвращается в тиски той унизительной минуты, когда он прошептал:

— Я хочу чувствовать тебя из плоти и крови.

А Локи, устав отшучиваться, зло ответил: 

— Да ты бы не смог даже прикоснуться ко мне, если бы я был из собственной плоти и крови! Я переделан. Перекроен. Переплавлен. И продолжаю делать это с собой, чтобы быть сколько-то выносимым недозлодеем. В конце концов, я ледяной великан. 

— До великана ты не дорос, - ответил Тор. 

Ему тяжело думать, что это тело под его рукой, где под горячей кожей как будто и правда текут реки холодной крови, это гладкое и сильное тело – для Локи выдумка, вернее, поверхность, созданная волей Одина, удачный, но дорого обошедшийся проект. Сам Локи с детства знает именно ее, с чем же он не может смириться? Или мало смириться с реальностью, чтобы полюбить ее?

Тор знал, что у этой поверхности есть нутро. Он хватался за это знание. Ведь Локи тогда впустил его в себя. В самом прямом смысле. И тут же он вновь почувствовал холодное веяние наведённого образа:

— Что ты делаешь?  
— Ничего дурного, - Локи пытается поймать его губы, — поверь мне.  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что мы — здесь. Здесь и нигде больше. 

— Это так интересно — быть здесь? 

— Мы должны быть здесь, чтобы спасти то, что у нас осталось. 

— Я здесь, — отвечает Локи, — чтобы спасти этот мир, не нужно закапываться в него, как муха в навоз. 

— Какого черта! Мы с тобой сейчас в койке - кто здесь муха, а кто - навоз?

Локи не выдерживает и начинает смеяться: 

— Зачем же ты взял с собой в койку всю свою планетарную ответственность?

Тор понимает, что кажется смешным. Это его паранойя — Локи заманил его в их странные отношения обманом, чтобы продвинуться дальше на пути магии. «Или чтобы вернуть тебе глаз?» спросит Локи. Или чтобы почувствовать себя живым, когда их мир стал таким мертвым... Стоп, кто именно хочет почувствовать себя живым? Кого поймали на эту приманку? Его, Тора, и поймали, поэтому для него так невыносимо вторжение чужой воли в его сознание — сколь угодно ласковое вторжение... 

Когда Локи начал уходить от него? Может, Тор настолько слеп, что придумывает кризис и перелом там, где с самого начала и не было ничего кроме Локи, шедшего по своим таинственным делам сквозь его спальню, сквозь небоскрёб Старка, сквозь одну никудышную планету. 

Тор вспоминает странный разговор, который уже не раз заводил Локи - разговор, который Тор не хотел вести, потому что он возвращал его в утраченный мир. И здесь Локи был неприятно дотошен:

— Помнишь старые фрески, которые поступили под новыми, когда пришла Хель? Не думаю, что и они отражают реальность. Возможно, все было еще хуже. Или иначе. И мы можем это вспомнить.

— Мы не можем вспомнить то, чего с нами не было.

— Твоя невинность несколько затянулась. Перечитай Снорри Стурулсона. Впрочем верить ему не надо. Его сбивают с толку даже не плутни богов, а привычные повествовательные паттерны. Но кое-что он понял. Вот, послушай:

«И в тот же миг Ганглери услышал кругом себя сильный шум и глянул вокруг. Когда же он хорошенько осмотрелся, видит: стоит он в чистом поле, и нет нигде ни палат, ни города. Пошел он прочь своею дорогой, и пришел в свое государство, и рассказал все, что видел и слышал, а вслед за ним люди поведали те рассказы друг другу.

Асы же стали держать совет и вспоминать все, что было ему рассказано, и дали они те самые имена, что там упоминались, людям и разным местностям, которые там были, с тем чтобы по прошествии долгого времени никто не сомневался, что те, о ком было рассказано, и те, кто носил эти имена, это одни и те же асы. Было тогда дано имя Тору, и это Аса-Тор Старый».

— Это определённо не я.

— Определенно. Время Асгарда — своего рода последовательность вмятин в одном и том же месте, один виток искажает линию другого. Это была предыдущая или предпредыдущая версия тебя. И тогда ты был выдумщик. Видишь, асы рассказали Ганглери, который вовсе не Ганглери, историю о самих себе, и срочно начали подравнивать реальность под рассказ.

— Пока неубедительно. 

— Насколько я понимаю, асы рождались не вполне заново. Их жизнь похожа на миф, который рассказывается поколениями рапсодов, каждый раз заново и каждый раз с изменениями, которые незаметны для рассказывающих. Асы переходили от итерации к итерации, и каждая предыдущая отделялась от последующей почти непроницаемым занавесом забвения. Прежняя жизнь не исчезала, но как будто теряла связь с настоящей, тонула в ней. Как будто... Но теперь после краха Асгарда защитная магия слабеет, и мы можем вспомнить. Только начни.

— Как можно вспоминать то, чего с тобой не было?

— Наши века отложились во внешней памяти, почти неузнаваемые в пересказах полуграмотных жителей земли. Можно навести раппорт между своим сознанием и этими странными историями и вычислить коэффициент искажения. Но даже и с этим искажением в некоторых... вопиющих случаях ... ты услышишь отзыв. 

— Отзыв? 

— Вопль. Ты пока не знаешь, как вопит узнавание, когда оно себя узнало.

— Ты все это придумал, чтобы доказать себе, что наш Рагнарек не последний?

— Не первый. 

— И я ещё думал, что это у меня фантомные боли...

— У меня не фантомные.

— Потому что ты чуток приблизил конец света? 

— Спасибо за высокую оценку моих способностей. Но Рагнарек никогда не бывает похож на себя. Те жизни, о которых мы забыли, не включали эту. Но эта наша жизнь включает забытые предыдущие. Жизнь Асгарда поддерживалась многократным забвением. Один не нашёл другого способа справиться... 

Локи морщится и щёлкает пальцами в поисках точного слова:

— ...Представь, что слишком много грязи налипло на колёса - колесница вязнет. Колея не отпускает. Нужно начать время с самого начала. Невинными. Один не зря отдал глаз - его мудрость купила нам это время. Но время, многократно прокрученное в колесе забвения, истрепалось и наши страшные сны вырвались наружу. 

— Если верить старым рассказчикам, ты всегда был страшным сном. 

— И как ты думаешь, нынешний я — худшая или лучшая итерация?

— Посредственной ты быть все равно не согласишься.

После таких разговоров Тору казалось, что Локи сходит с ума. И даже если он прав, что знание о прошлом может изменить в их будущем? Какой бы не была магия Одина, она развеяна. И все же Тора затягивало это сумасшествие, потому что оно, единственное, удерживало их общий мир от полного исчезновения. 

*

Но Локи предпочёл сходить с ума в одиночку. Он пропал. Это стало понятно дня через четыре, потому что кратким исчезновениям Локи никто не удивлялся.  
То, что испытал Тор, не было похоже на горе потери или разлуки — или он сейчас задним числом отказывается его признавать?— скорей, на страшную усталость, какая, видимо, настигает родных сорвавшегося наркомана. С чем ты придёшь на этот раз, Локи? Как спасать от тебя мир, как спасти тебя от мира? 

Проходили месяцы. Та угроза, которая вспыхивала тут и там, подбираясь все ближе, продолжала подбираться ¬– это стало привычным как глобальное потепление или развитие хронической болезни. Исчезновение Локи ничего не изменило. День за днем кольцо вокруг мира сужалось, а реагировать было не на что. Нет нападения - нет обороны. Только разведка. И, может быть, только от недостатка боевой нагрузки, просыпаясь под утро с мокрым и мятым лицом, Тор чувствовал, как Локи болит у него в груди. 

*

Тор шёл по коридору и вдруг увидел, что дверь номера Локи (он все не может привыкнуть, что это и есть его дом, и называет их квартиры в небоскребе Старка номерами) приоткрыта. Сердце тяжело отдалось в груди. Номер чистят, чтобы передать кому-то другому? 

Он старается, непонятно зачем, тихо открыть дверь и проходит в зал. 

....И смотрит, целую вечность смотрит на это лицо - серое как будто от многодневной усталости или боли, исхудавшее и одновременно одутловатое от мешков под глазами - да, Локи, чего бы ты не хотел, это далось непросто или вовсе не далось... 

Что-то мешает собрать видимое воедино. Тор ещё несколько секунд не может распознать этот выпадающий элемент, пока, наконец, глаза не побеждают упирающийся мозг. Лишнее — то, что Локи держит на руках — младенец.

— Где ты его взял? - спрашивает он, забыв все остальные свои вопросы.

— Здравствуй, - говорит Локи.

— Ты его украл? Где его родители?? 

Локи молчит, не пытаясь парировать или шутить, как будто в ступоре, и Тор понимает, что это значит худшее - он сделал что-то, чему даже сам не может подобрать оправдания. 

— Они живы? 

— Живы, - отвечает, наконец, Локи. 

— Так где же они? 

— Неважно. 

— Ты думаешь, что я смирюсь с таким ответом?

В коридоре раздаётся шум и в гостиную входит Стив с сумками в руках: 

— Локи, вот еда и вещи...

Он останавливается, глядя на Тора и продолжает почти не дрогнувшим голосом: 

— Привет! Ну, я пойду. Тор, сложишь еду в холодильник?

— Кэп, подожди, — говорит Тор, — скажи, тебя, правда, ничего не удивляет? Или ты знаешь больше чем я?

— Я знаю чуть больше, чем ты, — мягко отвечает Стив, — и меня многое удивляет. Мир, знаешь ли, полон чудес. 

Тут младенец издаёт какой-то писк, который сразу переходит в плач. Локи молча уходит в спальню и закрывает за собой дверь. Тор не собирается уходить и чтобы показать это, садится за стол. Стив садится напротив. Плач, дошедший до отчаянных нот, стихает. 

— Господи, что он с ним делает? — Тор сжимает кулаки.

— Ну, он знает что делать. Наверно...

— Может, объяснишь, откуда ребёнок? 

Стив беспомощно смотрит в сторону спальни. Видно, что он бы хотел телепортироваться сию же секунду, но его щепетильность не позволяет ему оставить Локи на Тора. И это неожиданно оскорбляет Тора больше всего. Как будто он, при всей своей вспыльчивости, не более достоин доверия, чем этот самозваный предводитель читаури.

— Я понимаю, на Земле кризис ценностей, но вряд ли киднеппинг разрешили.

— Киднеппинга не было. 

— А что было? 

— Вечером Локи все равно придётся встретиться со всеми. Он объяснит. 

— К вечеру он придумает в высшей степени убедительную историю. 

— Пусть попробует. Я сказал ему, что смогу подтвердить только то, что видел сам. 

— Что ты видел? 

Вроде бы нормальный вопрос, но Стив, улыбаясь ещё более мягко и утешительно, кладёт ему на плечо свою почти стальную руку:

— Тор, друг мой, я сказал Локи, что не буду лгать. В ответ он попросил не рассказывать ту правду, которая касается только его самого. Я согласился. В общем, мое дело - да, нет, а что сверх того, то от лукавого.

— Что за странная пословица?

— В ней сформулировано достаточно тонкое этическое правило, которому должны были бы следовать христиане. Должны...

— А тебе не кажется, что лукавый - это Локи? 

— Но ты все же не уверен?

— Я все же не собираюсь ждать до вечера. 

Стив встаёт, как будто пытаясь его опередить, подходит к двери спальни и очень тихо приоткрывает ее. Оборачивается и прижимает палец к губам. Тор подходит и смотрит в щель. Локи спит, прижав к себе младенца - самое противоестественное зрелище в девяти мирах. 

*

Вечером они собираются для «мониторинга» (дурацкое словцо Старка). обсуждают карту обнаруженных аномалий, ищут утраченные связи случайных событий, планируют то, что ещё поддаётся планированию. Все уже знают о странном появлении Локи. Тор места себе не находит, остальные несколько взбудоражены, но не слишком - появление Локи во главе армии инопланетных захватчиков наделало когда-то больше шума. 

— Ну и где он? — спрашивает Тони, — Не удивлюсь, если Локи выспался и отправился в пятое измерение, оставив нам подкидыша. 

— Он же сам подкидыш, да, Тор? — уточняет Клинт.

— Гордые люди сражаются с собственным сценарием, хотя победа в таких делах стоит дороже, чем поражение, — сообщает Старк, не дав Тору открыть рот.

— Я проверила сводки - младенцы не пропадали, — говорит Наташа, — Но это конечно ничего не значит.

Тор вздрагивает. Да, это первое, что пришло ему в голову, но ему неприятно, что другие разделяют его мнение о Локи. Его? Мнение? Господи, да нет у него мнений о Локи, иначе Тор давно бы его убил. 

— Вы говорите обо мне — продолжайте, это приятно! — Локи внезапно проделывает путь от двери до кофемашины и вставляет в розетку какой-то приборчик. Он выглядит лучше, чем днём и явно подправил лицо косметикой. Молотобоец внутри Тора кривится, хотя ему ли не быть толерантным... За Локи следует Стив и это почему-то задевает. 

— Ну, Шахерезада, где же ты шлялась триста ночей? — восклицает Старк

— Меньше, — поднимает бровь Локи, — вы, что же, не вычеркивали чёрным карандашиком каждый прожитый без меня день? 

— И денег на твой счёт не клали.

— Что ж, я давно хотел попрактиковаться в смирении, случая не было. 

— Теперь будет, — кивает Старк.

— Спасибо, я уже принял полный курс. И вот я здесь, полностью усмирённый. Если надо будет драться, надеюсь, Тони оплатит бебиситтера. В лаборатории справлюсь и так. 

— Напрасные фантазии, — отзывается Клинт, отец трёх детей, — через пару месяцев или около того он начнёт ползать, и в лаборатории будет сплошная химическая свадьба. 

— Не он. Она. 

— Ура, ещё одна девочка! - улыбается Наташа, - как зовут?

— Бальдри.

— Бальдр — это ведь парень из вашей большой шведской семьи? — уточняет Тони, — которого ты убил? 

— Не совсем я. 

— То есть не совсем не ты?

— Тот, чьё бремя я ношу, — невразумительно отвечает Локи.

Тор, наконец, справляется с хрипом в горле:

— Важно пока одно. Что это за ребёнок, откуда он и зачем он тебе здесь. 

Локи обводит их всех ясным взглядом:

— Это мой ребёнок. А зачем людям дети — слишком обширный вопрос, Тор. Я на ранней стадии исследования и мало об этом знаю.

— Твой ребёнок, — спокойно повторяет Тор немного замороженными губами, — отлично. А где ее мать?

— Ее мать отдала ее мне. Добровольно. 

Локи поворачивается к Стиву:

— Скажи им, что она моя. 

— Да. 

— А все остальное ты можешь подтвердить? — наседает Тор.

Стив тяжело вздыхает и смотрит на Локи. Локи смотрит на Стива. 

— Ну... я точно знаю, что никакая женщина не имеет прав на этого ребёнка и не будет на него претендовать. Ее...родитель — Локи.

— Блестящая формулировка, Кэп, — тянет Тони, — когда ты, наконец, состаришься, позову тебя в наш юридический отдел. 

Вдруг непонятно откуда раздаётся оглушительный писк. Тор невольно вскакивает. Локи быстро выходит, махнув рукой.

— Что это? — спрашивает Тор.

— Радионяня. Учись, ты теперь дядя, — говорит Клинт.

*

— Извини, что лезу не в свое дело, - Стив действительно смущён, — Но Тор похоже на тебя обижен. Ты пропал, не сказав ему ни слова, а теперь возвращаешься и по-прежнему не говоришь с ним ни слова, как будто пропал он, а не ты. 

В это время Бальдри сосет палец Капитана Америки, а Локи имеет возможность забросить внутрь какую-то еду, принесенную Стивом же. Поэтому он ничего не отвечает. Странно было бы, если б доброта Стива осталась дежурить с Локи, а моральная въедливость вдруг отправилась в отпуск на Канары. Ещё более странно было бы объяснять Стиву, кто с кем не говорит, кто они друг другу на самом деле и что собственно все это значит. И что собственно это значит ?..

Стив массирует пяточки Бальдри большим пальцем. 

— Он не перестал считать тебя братом. И никогда не перестанет. В конце концов он хотел спасти тебе жизнь, когда никто другой в целом свете этого не желал... и что самое поразительное, он оказался прав, — Стив улыбается несколько криво.

— У тебя болит голова? - спрашивает Локи, — что-то новое?

— Да, вчера, когда поднимал этот чертов мост, приложился. Пройдёт.

Локи протягивает ладонь к его виску, как будто перебирает невидимые запутавшиеся нити, потом легко дергает.

— Господи, как ты это делаешь? - ошарашенно трясёт головой Стив, - Как будто занозу вынул. Ты же можешь творит чудеса в клинике...

— Нет, не могу, — хмыкает Локи, — то есть могу, но это будут чудеса профессиональной магии, которую с успехом заместила профессиональная медицина. Случаев, где нужна первая, а не вторая, не так много. 

— Но так легко и просто...

— Здесь другая магия. Частная. Домашняя. Искусство ближнего действия. Она построена на фокусировке эмоции, которая связывает тебя с другим человеком. Эмоцию можно трансформировать в другой вид энергии. Контакт уже есть, тебе нужно только собрать, заострить и точно направить. Могут вылезти побочные эффекты, уж очень сложные чувства держат тех, кто слишком близко подошёл друг к другу.

— Этак можно и голову потерять — в виде побочного эффекта.

— Можно. 

— И поэтому ты не хочешь поговорить с Тором? 

— Поэтому, — легко соглашается Локи. 

Но Стив уже добирается до следующей мысли и она вдруг вгоняет его в краску. Локи знает, что сейчас Стив захочет остаться с ней наедине. 

— Отдохни, — говорит Стив, поднимаясь со своим грузом в руках, — Я возьму Бальдри погулять.  
— Спасибо. Не забудь бутылочку. 

Локи падает на кровать. Последние дни, да что там — недели — только этого он и успевает пожелать. Усталость отделяет его от кучи вещей, о которых стоило бы подумать — хотя бы, чтобы не думать вновь о выборе, о котором он уже достаточно думал, прежде чем его совершить, и который все равно вызывает оторопь. Чудовищные ошибки он совершал и раньше, в этом выборе пугает его чудовищная неотвратимая правота.

Ее не пересмотришь. Поэтому Локи задергивает шторку:

— Я больше не думаю об этом. 

Перед тем как провалиться в быстрый сон родителя младенца, Локи успевает подумать ещё только одно: наверно и Стив возненавидит меня как Тор... 

*

Тор расшибает кулаком дверь в спальню. И хуже, много хуже — он сидит, прислоня голову к косяку и глотает злые и стыдные слёзы. Зачем это так больно? Боль нужна, чтобы глупый ум и глупое тело не застревали в опасной для них ситуации. Боль говорит: поменяй позицию! Но зачем она там, где ничего не изменишь, где нельзя переменить положение и уклониться от удара? Какая бессмыслица...

Он не будет думать об этой женщине. Наверно красивой. Какая разница. Вряд ли он мог бы состязаться с ней, вряд ли она могла бы состязаться с ним... Он уже успел прочесть о стадиях развития младенцев и даёт Бальдри (почему Бальдри?) месяца два. Значит, эти шашни начались еще до ухода Локи... Поэтому он и ушёл. Он заставил Тора думать о себе как о враге... или как о мертвом... только чтобы не сообщать о своей новой отдельной жизни... Личной... Действительно зачем: ведь это так невинно - иметь личную жизнь, будь она проклята. Но эта женщина ушла... или выгнала его? Выгнала Локи? Вместе с ребенком? Почему нет... Она, может, и не человек вовсе, улетела сейчас на Альфа Центавра и смотрит оттуда флюоресцирующими глазами... Или Локи обхитрил и выставил ее... Даже если и не так, какая бы она ни была, эта женщина, кто может вынести твоё «личное», Локи, если ты сам его не выносишь?..

*

Локи выходит из душа, до которого удалось добраться, потому что Стив зашёл их навестить. Бальдри конечно много спит, но предпочитает делать это на руках у Локи, то и дело просыпается, а лучше всего им спится вместе. Раньше он не думал, что главное желание человека (надо же как-то себя называть, лучше — человеком, а не ледяным великаном), находящегося в критической ситуации, — спать и даже не видеть сны. Желательно — не видеть. 

В длинном халате, похожем на мантию, он идет в комнату. Стив встаёт навстречу:

— Знаешь, Бальдри заснула. Я смог ее укачать и положить! 

— Маленький шаг для человечества и неоценимый — для человека. Спасибо тебе. 

Стив улыбается и вдруг смущённо отводит глаза. Локи тоже смотрит в окно. Огромный безобразный город всеми своими острыми углами погружён в голубое сияние. Это им испортить не удалось. Но даже это можно испортить, непреложный свет весны можно погасить. Ему ли не знать. И если сейчас он знает, что хочет спасти, а не погубить, чего стоило все его прежнее знание о себе? Знай лучше что-нибудь другое. 

Он вздрагивает от легкого прикосновения. Стив берет его за рукав и вдруг мягким, но сильным движением поворачивает его к себе:

— Извини, хотел удостовериться. У тебя глаза того же цвета. Небо ещё холодное, но уже весеннее. 

— А у тебя — ещё весеннее, но уже растопленное. Пронизанное солнцем. Мы рассчитаны на разную температуру. 

Стив продолжает смотреть ему в глаза с какой-то жадной настойчивостью. Локи определенно ничего не делал для этого. Он смотрит на Стива и видит светлые глаза и розовые губы. Красивые глаза и красивые губы. 

— Ты очень красивый, — говорит ему Стив потемневшим голосом. 

«Ты томишься по своему так и не оттаявшему другу. А я тоже наполовину изо льда. Это причина, если вообще существуют причины. А ещё ты знаешь обо мне то, что разрешает тебе сказать «ты красивый». Этого ты никогда не смог бы сказать ему. Это тоже причина, если вообще бывают причины», — все это Локи успевает подумать, но конечно не говорит. 

Стив погружает ладонь в его влажные волосы — кажется, со страхом. Другой рукой он касается плеча Локи под отворотом халата, халат, держащийся на одном только узле пояса, сползает. Стив наклоняется и целует его в ключицу. Он дёргает пояс, халат падает как занавес, Локи стоит обнаженный. Взгляд Стива скользит по его поврежденному, нецелому телу, и Локи соглашается на него. Стив знал, что увидит, и все же захотел это видеть. Вдруг Стив прижимает его к себе:

— Локи, я ... Я не делаю ничего дурного? Скажи мне.

— Дурного — не делаешь, — шепчет Локи куда-то в его шею. 

... Потом Стив в таком же порыве невротической заботливости спрашивает 

— Тебе не больно?

— Нет, — отвечает Локи, хотя ему больно. Но не от осторожных движений Стива, просто его тело так и не пришло в себя после некоторых опытов, которым он сам его подверг. Стиву об этом знать незачем. Есть вещи сильнее боли — или, наоборот, вещи, которые боль благодетельно загораживает. Упираясь взглядом то в краешек уже почти белого неба, то в пыльный угол дивана, он погружается в состояние сновидного транса, которое не совсем похоже на возбуждение, хотя и заканчивается похожей судорогой. Но в этот самый момент Локи вдруг видит Тора так ярко и так близко, что сон прерывается. Локи вздрагивает.

— Тебе хорошо? — спрашивает Стив.

— Хорошо. А тебе? 

Стив улыбается и целует его в щеку. Локи опять ясно видит светлые глаза и розовые губы. И ещё легкость ничем не отягощенной нежности. Да, ему хорошо. 

*

Тони разослал то, что Наташа называет «боевым листком». Нужно разъяснить чью-то нехорошую активность в глухом уголке Южной Азии, до которого так и не дотянулись холодные руки государств. Зато горячих рук там хоть отбавляй. 

Все уже одевают свою сбрую, когда в комнату врывается несколько запоздавший и запыхавшийся Стив. Он находит взглядом Локи и спрашивает: 

— А с кем останется Бальдри? 

— Знаешь Анни из пятой лаборатории? Ей нужны деньги и детей она не боится. 

— Локи, я думаю, тебе не стоит лететь.

Локи поднимает бровь и продолжает одеваться. 

— Локи, у тебя... проблемы со здоровьем.

Локи в упор смотрит на Стива, тот отвечает таким же пристальным взглядом. 

— В мире, где изобрели экзокостюмы, это не проблемы, — говорит Локи, улыбаясь, — У Тони кардиостимулятор стоит, но это не заставит его отказаться от хорошей драки. 

— Локи, я прошу тебя, — Стив понижает голос на «прошу», — ты ничего не потеряешь. 

— Стив, у меня все в порядке.

— Нет, ты хочешь доказать себе, что у тебя все в порядке, — Стив берет Локи за рукав, — Нам нужно выйти.

— Забавно, — вдруг вступает Наташа, — ты говоришь с Локи так, как мужья разговаривали с жёнами в твои сороковые. Сейчас это считается несколько неприличным.

Стив краснеет:

— Поверь, Локи не угнетенная жена и в защите не нуждается.

— Почему же ты так назойливо пытаешься его защитить? 

В комнате не осталось человека, который сумел бы не услышать этого разговора. Тони ехидно улыбается. Тор, принципиально игнорирующий Локи, бросает на них тяжелый внимательный взгляд. 

— Тор, ты отрастил локоны, — поворачивается к нему Локи, — тебе идёт. Всегда шло. 

Тор вскидывает белокурую голову так, что Локи невольно вздрагивает, и спокойно отвечает:

— Спасибо. 

*

В джунглях они находят едва ли не город, и производят в нем не просто наркотики и взрывчатку, но какое-то вещество посложнее. Локи собирается сразу по возвращении отправиться в лабораторию и посмотреть, как оно работает. Но сначала надо забрать Бальдри. Она устала, плачет и не может успокоиться, бутылочка не помогает, он долго-долго кружит с ней по комнате, заплетаются ноги, немеют руки, но стоит ему присесть, Бальдри начинает отчаянно кричать. 

Он произносит бессвязные слова, потом просто звуки, набредает на какую-то песню, которую не помнит, но пробует во всех возможных вариациях, и когда Бальдри засыпает, он и сам уже не стоит на ногах. Боль, разбуженная полётом, как стрекало, отгоняет от него сон.

— Ты магическое существо, Бальдри, на тебя не удаётся воздействовать магией, — приговаривает он, — дорогая, дорогая, очень дорогая девочка... мое золото, мой нибелунгов клад...

Он краем уха слышит слова, произносимые собственным голосом, и знает, что прежний Локи не нашёл бы в них никакого смысла — в них и нет никакого смысла, одно только движение, вьющее кокон вокруг мерцающего существа в центре. 

Он сидит, скорчившись в кресле, боясь поменять положение и не имея сил это сделать, смотрит на планетоподобный очерк этого лба, на глаза сомкнутые так крепко, как будто они никогда никому не откроют свою тайну, когда приходит Стив с ещё мокрыми после душа волосами.

— Ты ведь не ужинал? — говорит он  
— Конечно нет.

— Я принёс. Давай я ее отнесу в кровать.

— Она проснётся.

— Если проснётся, я ее усыплю. 

Бальдри так себя утомила, что эвакуация проходит для неё незаметно. 

— Локи, — говорит осторожно Стив, — извини за сегодняшний разговор. Я наверно слишком давлю.

— Наверно.

— Но видишь ли... Я не перестану беспокоиться. За тебя. За Бальдри. 

Локи молчит. Пока молчишь, собеседник продолжает говорить сам с собой и налетает на собственные грабли.

— Получилось глупо... Я чего-то требую, а сам боюсь показать, что я больше, чем просто твой приятель. Я действительно старомоден и мне трудно признать, что я... Хотя я конечно не вижу в этом ничего плохого, просто это... так далеко от всего, что я думал о самом себе... Бывает, что и не знаешь, где ты, а где твоё отражение в зеркале — оно ведь почти как ты, но о тебе ничего не знает. Я многое упустил, потому что смотрел не на другого человека, а в зеркало... хотя думал, что забочусь о нем. И я заботился... Но вслепую, как я теперь понял.

«Ну скажи же «Баки»...» думает Локи.

— Но теперь все не так. Я больше не струшу. 

«Нет, не скажет»

— Локи, ты засыпаешь.

— Я посижу пять минут с закрытыми глазами и пойду работать. 

Он чувствует, как его вырывают из кресла и несут в постель, но уже не находит ни сил, ни желания спорить с этим.

*

— Это была долгая ссора, и каждый из нас был прав, как это обычно бывает, — Стив заканчивает краткий, но местами уклончивый рассказ о заковианском соглашении, — Хорошо, малыш, что тебя тогда с нами не было. Тебе не пришлось дергаться в этой паутине.

Локи кивает и думает: «Напугал паука паутиной». Стив как будто забыл, как сражался с Локи не на жизнь, а на смерть. Великодушие и эротическая аффектация вместе создали фантом, в котором Локи не узнаёт себя, но поскольку он больше не дорожит этим собой, он благодарен там, где раньше был бы раздражен. 

— Ты думал о будущем? Сейчас Бальдри можно носить на себе, а что будет когда она подрастёт? Дом, школа?

Стив смотрит на него сверху вниз, поскольку голова Локи покоится на его коленях. 

— Будущего не существует, — отвечает Локи с гораздо большей долей искренности, чем он обычно позволяет себе в разговорах со Стивом. 

— Будущего может не быть. Но мы все действуем так, чтобы оно было. Ты не можешь отрицать будущее хотя бы как логическую функцию настоящего. 

— Могу. Будущее принадлежит прошлому. Мы всегда уже непоправимо опоздали. Все, что мы делаем в настоящем, мы делаем вслепую, и только когда наши поступки станут прошлым, они покажут свою смертоносную суть.

— Это какой-то бессмысленный фатализм! Допустим, ты можешь ошибаться в дальних последствиях добрых дел или тех, что кажутся добрыми. Но когда ты творишь заведомое зло, как ты можешь не сознавать, что делаешь? — Внезапно Стив вспоминает, с кем говорит, и густо краснеет.

Локи поднимает голову с его колен: 

— Ты задал правильный вопрос правильному человеку. То есть как раз неправильному. Я сделал то, что сделал, потому что каждый мой шаг следовал за другим. А тот другой был естественным продолжением предыдущего.

— Ты хочешь сказать, у тебя не было выбора? 

— Был. Каждый раз был... Чтобы не обратить в бессмыслицу все уже совершенное, я уничтожал то будущее, которое не оправдывало его. Я ходил по кругу и вытоптал вокруг себя пустыню. 

— В какой момент ты перестал ходить по кругу? Ты же перестал?

— Когда я понял, что прошлое воистину существует. Что я служу ему. Я вернулся в обреченный Асгард, не только чтобы быть вместе с Тором, или с народом, которым я когда-то почему-то хотел править. Я вернулся, чтобы принять бремя прошлого, выносить его до конца, как носят ребёнка... 

— И что родится у того, кто выносил прошлое? 

— Свобода. Искупление. Возможность иного пути. 

— Так значит будущее все же существует! 

— Знаешь, прошлое - такая обширная земля, гораздо больше Асгарда, и я все ещё не дошёл ...

— Куда? 

— Не важно. Прости, я говорил высокопарную ерунду. Вообразил себя на золотом троне, как в детстве. Лучше бы меня воспитывали на скотном дворе.

— Ты лукавишь, — улыбается Стив, — ты не хотел бы на скотный двор.

— Видишь, как я плохо лукавлю. Теряю квалификацию. 

*

Примотав Бальдри к спине слингом, Локи пытается вникнуть в устройство веществ, добытых ими в Диком треугольнике. Как будто тень другого порядка едва-едва проступает за обычным узором химического состава — вещь, знакомая ему по занятиям алхимией. Кто или что отбрасывает эту тень? 

Он слышит сзади шорох и в невольном раздражении дёргает плечом. Магия не любит, когда ее наблюдают — или нужно загородить ее дымовой завесой цирковых аттракционов. 

— Это не опасно? — раздаётся за его спиной голос Тора, — ты не думаешь, что из твоих сосудов выскочит какая-нибудь дрянь? 

— Я на первой линии. 

— А если не отобьёшься? 

— Тогда мы все умрем. Но ведь мы это и планировали, правда?

— Тебе не страшно за неё? 

— Мне страшно, — Локи резко поворачивается вместе со стулом, — Я знаю, что каждый мир, в который мы попадаем, кренится и даёт течь. Но может быть, поэтому она и появилась на свет. 

— Что это значит?

— Я расскажу потом. 

— У нас будет это «потом»? 

— Если ты захочешь. 

— Я захочу? Разве до этого я не хотел? — Тору не удаётся остаться спокойным.

Локи глубоко вдыхает и говорит то, что пришла пора сказать: 

— Тор, поверь, то, что я сделал, имело смысл, но это не делает меня правым перед тобой. Я виноват. Если бы я что-то у тебя украл, я бы вернул вдесятеро. Но сейчас мне нечего вернуть. У меня есть только Бальдри. 

Тор смотрит на него с таким выражением лица, после которого выходят прочь, бьют стены или бьют собеседника. Локи закрывает глаза, как будто на них упал отсвет молнии. 

— Ладно, давай Бальдри. Хотя бы подержать, — отвечает, наконец, Тор и улыбается. 

*

— Знаешь, — говорит Стив каким-то специально ровным и будничным голосом, — приезжает один мой друг... Я упоминал о нем ... Баки Барнс. Он так редко бывает в Нью-Йорке, и вот ... Я наверно уйду завтра, а возможно и послезавтра, и не смогу погулять с Бальдри. Извини. 

— Хорошо, — говорит Локи. Но Стиву этого, похоже, не достаточно:

— Он сложный человек. Глупость, конечно, все сложные, но он сложен особым образом. К этому замку почти нет ключей. Я бы очень хотел вас познакомить, но он не особенно общителен и сюда, в башню Старка, не пойдёт без крайней необходимости. Возможно, когда-нибудь потом...

— Наверняка, — отзывается Локи, посылая Стиву мысленный смс «переспи с ним уже». 

Стив вздрагивает и заглядывает Локи в глаза. 

— Мне иногда кажется, Локи, что я тебе совсем не нужен, — говорит он задумчиво. 

— Мне иногда хочется, Стив, чтобы ты был мне нужен поменьше. Но не выходит. 

— Я постараюсь прийти пораньше послезавтра.

— Не надо. Может, вам с Баки съездить куда-нибудь вдвоём? Снять домик на озере? Порыбачить, перевернуться вместе в байдарке...

— Ты думаешь?

— Я даже говорю. 

— Ты не знаешь, что он за человек...

— Но ты-то знаешь? 

Через два дня отсутствия Стив входит в номер Локи, находит его в ванной и буквально набрасывается на него с поцелуями. 

— Во мне нет ничего от порноактера кроме мокрой футболки, — протестует Локи, а футболка мокра, поскольку Локи как раз купает Бальдри. 

Стив подхватывает Бальдри, она бьет пятками по воде и радостно кричит, Стив делается таким же мокрым, как Локи, и сбрасывает рубашку. Локи вытирает их обоих полотенцем, потом одевает Бальдри, кормит и укачивает ее, а когда возвращается в гостиную, Стив уже открыл вино и разложил еду по тарелкам. 

— Знаешь, это так похоже на дом, — говорит Стив. 

— На твой дом?

— Мне кажется, у меня никогда не было дома. Я его забыл. Все это — мы с тобой и Бальдри — как будто я подглядываю в окно за чужой счастливой и недоступной жизнью. Я стою в темноте — и только это прозрачное стекло мешает мне войти. 

— Если ты видишь внутри самого себя, значит ты вошёл.

— Я хочу войти. Локи, я хочу, чтоб это мы с тобой жили в доме у озера. 

— Если в этом мире вообще будут дома и будут озёра... Может быть, они останутся только за стеклом.

— Я знаю, может быть, завтра не будет. Я не собираюсь дезертировать. Да и странный у нас с тобой будет дом — на передовой... Но ты именно тот человек, с которым такое возможно. 

— Ты как будто не знаешь, что я за человек. 

— Я люблю тебя, Локи.

Локи испытывает неожиданный приступ паники. Он пытается заткнуть ее, а заодно и Стива, поцелуем. Но поцелуя недостаточно, и тысячи поцелуев тоже, они заканчивают где-то на ковре, и Локи, отдавая себя Стиву, почти спокоен: будущего не существует. 

Потом они лежат рядом и Стив, повернувшись к Локи, накручивает на палец его длинную прядь. 

— Локи, будь моим.

— Что опять? Я только что был твоим! — усмехается Локи. 

— Ты же умный, ты понимаешь. 

— Я исполню все твои желания, лишь бы они были исполнимыми. Хочешь, наколдую что-нибудь? 

— Мне не нужно ничего волшебного. Только самое обыкновенное, человеческое. 

И тут Локи понимает, что деваться некуда:

— У меня этого нет. 

— У тебя даже ребёнок есть. Так будем семьей?

Локи садится.

— Стив... У тебя есть репутация. Более того, у тебя есть слава. У меня тоже есть... Ты очень хороший человек. Я очень плохой. Ты герой. Я преступник. Это мезальянс, в конце концов. 

— Если это и мезальянс, то при очерченных тобой условиях — для меня, а не для тебя, — не без тонкости замечает Стив, — что ты теряешь?

— Подумай, что теряешь ты. Я пытался убить брата и сместить с трона своего приемного отца. Я убил своего настоящего отца, заманив его в наше царство. Потом я пришёл на землю, как ты помнишь, желая ее завоевать. И это ещё самые романтические эпизоды моей биографии. А есть просто грязь. Она пачкает.

— И все же, — задумчиво говорит Стив, — ты выработал столь трезвое понятие о себе, что даже не ищешь оправданий своему злу. Это... обаятельно.

— Десять кардинальных пороков и при них одно маленькое обаяние. Оно не выдержит такого груза. 

— Оно не одиноко. Но дело не в этом. А в том, Локи, что все это время ты вёл себя так, что тебя хотелось любить. Ты хочешь, чтобы я любил тебя. 

Стив смотрит на него неожиданно цепкими и трезвыми глазами.  
И Локи в первый раз чувствует, что у него нет ответа — вернее, нет возможности ответить, не ответив. Нужно сказать почти правду — и обнаженная жестокость фактов отобьёт у Стива желание доискиваться ее полноты.

— Как ты думаешь, почему я вызвал тогда тебя? Не Тора, не Тони, который мог бы привезти специалистов...?

— Ты не хотел, чтобы они знали...

— Да, я не хотел, чтобы они владели моей тайной. Это могло быть опасно и для меня, и для неё. Я не хотел, чтобы у них была власть надо мной, когда у меня самого почти не осталось этой власти. 

— А моей власти ты не боялся?..

— Да. Я знал, что ты до смешного порядочный человек. Дело не в том, что кто-то из них не порядочен. Но у каждого возникло бы сильное желание повлиять и были бы для этого основания... Ты же... Я знал, что ты не перейдёшь черты, за которой начинается чужая тайна. Нет, я не ожидал, что ты начнёшь обо мне заботиться. Это был бонус. Но я ему обрадовался, может быть, зря. У меня не было сил, а ты щедро со мной делился. Да, я старался тебе понравиться, а тем временем мне все больше нравился ты. Поэтому нравиться тебе было легко. Ты подошёл к черте незаметно и при моем полном согласии.

— И? 

— Все. Я очень тебе благодарен. 

Стив молчит... он ждёт следующего слова. Пройдя сквозь бесконечно долгую минуту пустого ожидания, он отводит глаза и начинает собирать свои вещи. Локи тоже одевается и думает, что ничего вплоть до первого падения нельзя отмотать назад. У него вдруг делается горячо где-то во лбу, хочется сказать «прости», но он не говорит этого. Прощение — определенно не то, чего он может просить у людей.

В спальне раздается плач Бальдри.

— Пока, — говорит Стив и идёт к двери

— Пока, — отвечает ему Локи и идёт в спальню. 

*  
Часть II  
Итак, Тор и Локи больше не молчат. Но и не ведут пронзительных и бесполезных разговоров. Не то чтобы Тор принял всерьез лукавое обещание «рассказать позже», ему просто ненавистны сами объяснения и выяснения — сколько не сдабривай их слезами раскаяния, они унизительны не столько для того, кто оправдывается, сколько для того, кто вынужден эти оправдания принимать. Впрочем, Локи бы и не заплакал. Тор не хочет судить Локи и не может его простить — потому что не чувствует себя выше и сильнее его. Локи есть, вот и все. Может, и лучше было бы, если бы его не было, но... нет, Тор не готов считать, что так было бы лучше. 

Они могут шутить. Они понимают друг друга — во всем, кроме той чёрной дыры в самом центре, куда Тор не хочет заглядывать, да его и не пускают. Они больше не любовники, но их связь началась задолго до того, как начались и кончились проклятые «отношения»: она выдержала предательство, несколько смертельных схваток и конец света — неужели она рухнет от того, что они не спят вместе? От того, что Локи изменил ему — опять. 

И тут Тор чувствует, что в горле опять закипают стыдные злые слёзы. Хватит. 

Все кончено, и сам Локи не только изменил, но и изменился. Бессмысленно потрясать старыми клятвами. Зато у Тора есть племянница, и хотя она не может быть природным продолжением их рода, Тор видит в ней явное сходство с Одином. Дети часто похожи на своих стариков; магия, когда-то преобразовавшая Локи, как будто подарила ему способность передавать этот чекан дальше, уже как урожденную особенность. 

То ли у Локи со Стивом, то ли у Стива с Локи нелады, они предпочитают больше не оказываться в одной комнате одновременно, и поэтому Бальдри почти всегда с Локи. Тот не любит бебиситтеров и пользуется их услугами очень скупо. Кажется, он чего-то боится, хотя башня Старка — самое безопасное место в этом городе. Вышло так, что Тор как-то начал играть с Бальдри, а это затягивает. В итоге, он каждый день вычесывает из волос засохшее пюре, чем вполне доволен. Он сам предлагает Локи помощь и Локи соглашается. 

Они с Бальдри проводят время в общей гостиной, так что Тор не пропустит ничего важного и неважного.  
Бальдри уже начала ползать, светло-голубые глаза смотрят прямо и весело, рука тверда, как и нога — в этом Тор убедился, получив пяткой в глаз. Он бросает ей мячик, она с улюлюканьем швыряет его обратно. Шарик улетает на стол, сдвигая скопившиеся бумаги, и Тор видит брошенную кем-то, наверно стрелком, проволочку.  
Он садится рядом с Бальдри и сгибает из проволоки фигурки, Бальдри восторженно рычит и тянет проволочку на себя. Вдруг проволока начинает искрить, над ней поднимается золотая радуга, а другая такая же встаёт над головой Бальдри. Тор в ужасе вырывает проволоку из рук Бальдри и бросает на пол. Но Бальдри, вовсе не испуганная, кричит грозное ААА, требуя возвращения хорошей, нескучной вещи. Она тянется к проволоке, рискуя упасть с дивана. 

— Что у вас там?

Их общий крик привлекает внимание Наташи, которая читает бесконечные сводки в ноутбуке. 

— Помоги, пожалуйста, — говорит Тор нетвердым голосом, — подержи Бальдри. 

Наташа держит упорствующую Бальдри на коленях, а Тор с большой осторожностью подбирает проволоку. Он гнёт ее туда и сюда, лижет и нюхает, чувствуя себя при этом немного служебной собакой, но она не выдаёт своей тайны и всячески притворяется проволокой. Тор осторожно, очень осторожно, подносит ее к Бальдри, так, чтобы та не могла прикоснуться. Бальдри с торжествующим воплем кидается вперёд — контакта не происходит, он уверен — но сияющая дуга вновь встаёт над проволокой и соединяет их руки. Короткие золотящиеся волосы Бальдри вновь украшены венцом — воистину золотым. Бальдри смеётся. Она протягивает другую руку, чтобы схватить летучий огонь. Ей не страшно: ее явно не обжигает это пламя. Тор и Наташа онемело смотрят друг на друга. Тор протягивает руку и касается огня. Наташа пытается перехватить Бальдри поудобнее одной рукой, чтобы тоже попробовать это сияние наощупь, но Тор резко говорит: 

— Нет, тебе нельзя! 

— Почему? Тор...

Тор встаёт. Что-то изменилось в комнате, что-то изменилось в воздухе, как будто потемнело за окном, пискнув, погасли лампы. Он видит, что Наташа побледнела и смотрит на него с оторопью. Вокруг пляшут сотни маленьких молний. Тор понял — и он в гневе, от того, что он понял. Гнев пробуждает бога, а бог находит ответы на свои вопросы и ослепляющая тьма делается белее. 

— Оставайся здесь! — говорит он Наташе и слова обрушиваются громом. Где-то лопнула стеклянная дверь.

Наташа, уже о чем-то догадываясь, кричит Тору вслед:

— Только не убивай его!

Тор как молния проходит сквозь этажи и коридоры, врывается в лабораторный отсек Локи. Локи ещё успевает обернуться и побледнеть, но больше он ничего не успевает — Тор хватает его за длинные волосы и обрушивает на пол.

— Что с ней? — кричит Локи, — только скажи, что с ней! 

— С ней все в порядке. Она моя дочь. Непорядок с тобой, Локи. 

Он тащит неупирающегося Локи в экспериментальный блок, обитый мягкими звукопоглощающими матами, и бросает на пол так, что тот летит до самой стены. 

Локи приподымается.

— Сидеть! На колени!

Локи садится на колени. Тор видит в его глазах страх и одновременно странное облегчение, как будто близкое обреченности. 

— Ты. Украл. Моего. Ребёнка, — говорит Тор. Сейчас он чувствует себя очень спокойным. В воздухе запах гари.

— Я не крал Бальдри.

— Да, ты ее смастерил. Как мой глаз. Нет, в это я не верю. Искусственное оплодотворение проще. Где эта женщина? Ее мать? Что ты с ней сделал?

— Нет никакой матери. То есть есть... вызови Стива, иначе ты мне не поверишь. 

— Я вызову. Потом. Я непременно разберусь во всем до конца. Сейчас я... 

Он подходит к Локи. Тот сидит очень бледный, но держит осанку. Он смотрит Тору куда-то в грудь. Видимо, не хочет встретиться с ним глазами. Тор вдруг понимает, что не может просто взять и ударить его. 

— Вставай. Дерись! 

— Я не буду с тобой драться. 

— Будешь. Иначе я тебя сейчас прикончу. 

— Можно, я расскажу всю историю, чтобы ты, по крайней мере, знал точно, за что ты меня убьешь?

Локи поднимает голову и неожиданно улыбается ему. 

От этой улыбки все тайные стыдные слёзы Тора вдруг превращаются в обжигающий пар. Он чувствует себя ошпаренным изнутри и повинуясь этой боли хватает Локи за грудки, ставит перед собой и бьет куда-то в живот. Огненные круги разрываются в его глазах. Он ждёт удара Локи, он хочет чувствовать боль от этого удара, чтобы иметь право нанести свой, он хочет, чтобы проклятая сила Локи оказалась снаружи, а не внутри, и он мог ответить ей так, как не раз отвечал...  
Он ждёт... огненные круги рассеиваются и он видит Локи, лежащего на белом полу. Он не понимает. Что-то красное на руке Локи, рука на животе... Тор опускается перед ним на колени, все ещё не понимая, он отводит руку Локи, перепачканную красным, задирает мокрый край рубахи, расстегивает молнию брюк. Перед ним спускается вниз безобразный извилистый шрам, сделанный будто пьяной, дрожащей рукой. Этот шрам кровоточит. 

— Тор, — слышит он странно-ласковый голос сверху и сзади, — Тор дорогой, отойди, пожалуйста, от тела. Сейчас мы погрузим его на каталку и отправим медикам. Всем будет лучше, правда? 

Это голос Тони. Но Тор не успевает ответить ему. Легкий укол в плечо и он теряет сознание. 

*

Когда Тор просыпается, его голова гудит от транквилизатора. Или это отходняк от бытия богом карающим? 

Он пытается поднять руку и обнаруживает, что скован мягкими, удобными, но все же очень крепкими наручниками.

— Какого черта! — почти рычит он. За дверью слышно движение, шёпот, наконец, она открывается и входит Тони. 

— Как дела? Голова не болит? — спрашивает Тони заботливо.

— Что-то руки ломит, — отвечает Тор, — прими меры, доктор. 

— Сейчас я сниму наручники. Только молнию не включай, у нас кофеварка сгорела.

— Как он? 

— Пришёл в себя. Там очень странные повреждения. Не бойся, это не ты их нанёс. Доктора ждут наших пояснений, а не как обычно, мы — их. 

— Надо его... допросить. Я не буду распускать руки. 

— Надо, надо... у меня к нему тоже есть вопросы. Господи, он мне нужен в лаборатории! У Локи так интересно закручены мозги. Ты даже не представляешь себе как интересно...

— Представляю. Я много лет раскручиваю обратно все, что он закрутил. 

— Я так понимаю, у Бальдри нашлись твои гены? Растим перспективную молодую громовержицу?

— С кем Бальдри сейчас?

— Понимаешь, она начала кукситься, мы пытались ее накормить, она устроила бурю. Не ела, кричала, куда-то рвалась, изошла рыданиями. Пришёл Стив и сообщил нам, что ей нужен значимый другой. Раз уж отец Бальдри — ты, дадим Локи этот титул. Сейчас они вместе, в его палате со всеми преимуществами камеры. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы она была с ним! 

— Поговори со Стивом. Да и посмотри сам...

Тони помогает Тору подняться и едва ли не под руку ведёт его к палате для особо опасных пациентов. 

За стеной, прозрачной в одну сторону, он видит, как Локи полулежит, опершись на изголовье кровати, в больничном рубище, сверху прикрытом халатом. На лодыжке браслет с зелёным огоньком, а вот наручников нет. Неудивительно: на Локи, распластавшись и прижавшись к нему всем телом, спит Бальдри. Он обнимает ее двумя руками и смотрит в пустоту перед собой. Зачем он так сидит, ему же нельзя сейчас тяжести на живот, машинально думает Тор и обрывает себя. 

— Что у него с лицом? — спрашивает Тор сквозь зубы, — Он что, плакал?

— Шутил как обычно. Но, когда принесли Бальдри, глаза стали мокрые.

— Тор, — говорит ему подошедший Стив, — Тор...

Кажется, он хочет выразить сочувствие, но что-то ему мешает. 

— Он любит ее, — наконец, выговаривает Стив, — так, как только можно любить своего ребёнка. 

— Это не его ребёнок! Он украл и скрывал ее от меня.

— Он не должен был держать тебя в неведении. Он скрывал правду и от меня тоже. Но он ее не крал. Локи ... родитель Бальдри. В прямом смысле. Он ее родил. 

Тор отшатывается от Стива. Тони как-то хищно выдвигает голову, как будто именно алгоритма мужских родов ему не хватало для реализации большого проекта. Наташа присвистывает. 

— Стив, ты рехнулся? 

— Я понял, что молчать больше нельзя. 

— Подожди-подожди... ведь Локи же рожал этого... Слейпнира, — глаза Тони загораются исследовательским пламенем. 

— Восьминогого жеребца? И ты в это веришь? Опомнись, ты в университете учился, у тебя степень! — шипит Тор. 

— Локи говорил мне, что в людской памяти не все ложь, нужно только вычислить коэффициент искажения для каждой истории, — улыбается Тони. 

И вдруг Тор с совершенной ясностью вспоминает свой разговор с Локи: коэффициент искажения, многократные попытки пройти один и тот же квест так, что он становится другим... Они ещё были вместе... Локи ещё не бежал. 

— Стив, что именно ты видел? Ну, тогда... 

— Он позвонил мне и сказал, что нуждается в моей помощи. Срочно. Просил никому не рассказывать и взять с собой санитарную сумку. Меня же учили медицинскому минимуму ещё на той войне. Когда я приехал в какую-то халупу, заброшенный фермерский дом, Локи был уже совсем плох... его разрывало изнутри — я сначала не понял, решил, это какая-то страшная опухоль. Но она... ходила ходуном. Он попросил поставить чайник, я вышел на кухню, возвращаюсь — а он вскрывает себе живот скальпелем. Я... если честно, я закричал... А он в ответ: возьми таз и простыню... Схватки мешали, рука у него пошла не туда, он сказал: держи и веди ее. Я держал, но не очень справлялся... потом было уже понятней - я перерезал пуповину, обмыл... А Локи тем временем зашивал себя и кричал от боли. Шов получился так себе...

— Но как?!!

— Локи сказал, что это какое-то совмещение природ — другая рождённая тобой в тебе природа позволяет забеременеть, но не родить. Проблема решается хирургически, но решить ее должен сам родитель. Он должен вскрыть сам себя, если хочет, чтобы нечто родилось. Иначе все кончится плохо. Природа страхует себя от неуважения к таинству рождения... как-то так. В общем, магия, но Локи говорил, что это не магия, а знание путей. Не берусь повторить. Он потом отказывался обсуждать это.

— Локи, может, и родил в себе рождающую природу, но без чужого участия все же не обошёлся. Тор, ты сам отдал Локи стаканчик своей спермы для опытов? — спрашивает Тони невинным тоном, — или он ее каким-то образом похитил?

Тор бьет кулаком в стекло. К счастью, он сейчас не в своей божественной ипостаси. Он поворачивает голову и натыкается на пристальный, непреклонный и холодный взгляд Стива. 

— Осуждаешь меня, да?

— Нет. Просто теперь я лучше понимаю, почему он ничего не хотел тебе рассказывать. 

— Думаешь, ты понимаешь? Про целую жизнь, прожитую друг за друга и друг против друга? Ты это пробовал? Ты думаешь, люди любят и ведут себя прилично, их за это любят и тоже ведут себя прилично, круговорот приличия в природе и есть любовь? Ты представить себе не можешь, как я любил его!

— Как сорок тысяч братьев? — уточняет Тони. 

Тор вдруг понимает, что кричит, что сказал лишнее, что все вокруг смотрят на него со стыдливым недоумением, и что сегодня он определенно не способен допрашивать Локи. 

— У меня много вопросов. Надо все это обдумать. Давайте встретимся завтра. Устроим Большое жюри нашему талантливому биоконструктору, — говорит, наконец, Тони. Все соглашаются, испытывая облегчение разной степени и веса.

*  
Продолжение следует


	2. Новое рождение 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> То, что Локи считал своим личным делом, превращается в общее, и все участники теряют контроль за происходящим.

Глава вторая

Утром они собираются в комнате, в которой одно из кресел прикручено к полу и снабжено элегантными захватами. 

Все (не все, конечно — а те, кто уже по уши в этом мутном деле) — то есть Тор, Стив и Наташа, а также специально приглашённый Брюс Беннер — уже на месте, когда Тони вводит в комнату Локи. Со стороны могло бы показаться, что он за ним ухаживает — так ласково он сажает его в спецкресло и застегивает зажимы. Локи бледен, но спокоен. Не в первый раз под судом, думает Тор.

— А эти штучки, — говорит Тони голосом детского доктора, — электроды. В восьмой лаборатории разработали новый усовершенствованный тип детектора лжи. Вам будет интересно вместе.

Он сажает чёрные нашлепки на виски и запястья Локи.

— У тебя сегодня просто праздник какой-то, — улыбается Локи его энтузиазму.

— Момент, когда узнаешь что-то по-настоящему новое — лучше оргазма, правда? 

— Правда, — соглашается Локи.

Тор мрачно смотрит в сторону. 

— Итак, начнём, — объявляет Тони, — Жаль, у меня нет судебного молоточка. Было бы эффектно. Давайте быстро кокнем этот казус с отцовством, а потом обсудим кое-что посерьезней. 

Тор вдруг начинает понимать, почему Старк многих раздражает. 

— Сразу к делу... мы естественно сделаем все тесты. Так что нет никакого смысла лгать о сути дела. Но, как я уже сейчас могу предположить, медики не скажут нам, как это все оказалось возможно. Давайте зафиксируем позиции сторон: Локи, ты признаешь, что Тор — отец Бальдри? 

— Признаю. 

У Тора как будто раскалённые камни шевелятся внутри. Хотя он и не сомневался. Сегодня с утра он долго смотрел на Бальдри, и поражался, как мог сразу не узнать мощный лоб Одина, оттенок голубого, играющий на радужке, и царскую посадку глаз, но даже узнав — как мог он верить в какой-то магический импринтинг, проходивший сквозь Локи? С другой стороны, зная Локи, как мог он полностью отрицать невероятное? Именно так Локи и вносит в жизнь невыносимую сумятицу: ты веришь во что угодно потому, что не можешь верить ничему. 

— Как произошло зачатие?

— Классическим способом. 

— Я представлял его иначе.

— Тем не менее, это был секс.

— Тор, ты подтверждаешь факт... в общем, факт? 

Тор уже ночью понял, что выпустив наружу свой гнев, он сделал неизбежным этот миг, позорный и смешной одновременно. Его тайна пустячная и совсем не мистическая, но все же невыносимо, что теперь он вынужден обсуждать это вот так. 

— Да.

Краем глаза он замечает, что Стив опускает голову и сжимает губы. Он вообще моралист. Впрочем, не понятно, почему моралист питал такую слабость к Локи? Возможно, он думал, что Локи зачал непорочно?

— Локи, какое именно участие ты принимал в зачатии ребёнка? — переформулирует Тони.

— Прямое. 

— ? 

— Был принимающей стороной. 

— Прости, но тебе нечем принимать. 

— Да, это проблема. Не знаю, как и объяснить вам. Я спустился к андрогину, освободил свою лунарную половину, прикованную к солярной, — это удалось только потому, что лунарная у меня сильнее... Когда Анима лишилась своего солнца и осталась совершенно одна, она стала искать нового соединения, и мое желание ее увлекло...

— И что, твоя Анима создала тебе яйцеклетку? И матку заодно? 

— Описать событие на языке мира, в котором оно невозможно — ещё одна проблема. Я не знаю, как соединить языки, но я знаю, как соединить миры. Вернее, я могу нащупать точки перехода. 

— Я смотрю, ты не хочешь сотрудничать со следствием?

— Напротив, это единственное следствие, с которым я хочу сотрудничать. Я ведь и сам не знаю, что твои ученые обнаружат в анализе генов. Надо потратить жизнь на то, чтобы придумать эффективный перевод с языка митохондрий и теломеров на язык, который сам участвует в делании, и обратно. Мне некогда. 

— Ладно, когда у нас будет полный результат, я натравлю на тебя биологов. Что ж, вернёмся к юридическим темам. Тор мог ожидать, что от вашей связи родится потомство? Ты говорил ему о своих планах? 

— Нет. 

— Почему?! — наконец, не выдерживает Тор.

И тут в первый раз он видит на лице Локи некий оттенок растерянности: 

— Я не был уверен, что это получится. Что это вообще возможно для меня. Это была попытка с довольно шаткими средствами. Чудо, что она удалась. 

— Но после того, как ты понял, что она удалась, ты пропал, — Тони сверяется с записями в блокноте, — не так ли? 

— Да. 

— Почему?

— Оказалось, для того, чтобы добраться до рождения, я должен... в общем, довольно много должен был сделать. 

— Что? — спрашивает Тони с искренней заинтересованностью.

— Не думаю, что это может быть предметом судебного разбирательства, даже такого мило патриархального.

— В патриархальном суде тебя бы допрашивали не так, — Вдруг голос Тони обрастает стальной арматурой, — Локи, ты очень способный враг человечества. По крайней мере, был им. Если ты полагаешь, что когда Тор притащил тебя на землю и сказал «ребята, вот ваш новый товарищ», ребята заплакали и поклялись простить прошлое, ты ошибаешься. Ты не в камере пожизненного заключения, только потому, что я договорился о том, что ты на моем балансе. Это стоило мне некоторых ...усилий. Официально Локи не существует. Я отвечаю за тебя и могу убрать, если что-то пойдёт не так. Более того, я обязался это сделать. Естественно, я учел трудности, которые должны возникнуть у владельца такого сложного актива: ты у меня помечен самыми разными способами. Я был готов к неожиданностям: когда ты ушёл, я собирался следить за тем, что ты делаешь. 

— И что же я делал? — с интересом спрашивает Локи.

— Не знаю! — Тони пожимает плечами с некоторым мимическим преувеличением, — Контакт пропадал. Иногда появлялся. Опять пропадал. Появлялся очень коротко, пропадал надолго. У меня есть график. А когда контакт пропадал, обнаруживались не просто помехи, но какие-то следы... как будто тени другого контакта, который ты поддерживаешь с неопознанным адресатом. Видишь ли, Локи, сейчас мне позарез необходимо узнать, куда и как ты пропадаешь, и не придёт ли к нам сквозь эту дырочку целый строй наших братьев по социальному дарвинизму. И я это узнаю. 

— Подожди, Тони! Ты знал, что этот придурок жив и не сказал мне? — тяжёлым голосом уточняет Тор. 

— Давай без молний! Ты бы только дёргался каждый день. Ровная меланхолия не так разрушительна для сердца. 

— А как, Тони, ты вообще берёшься судить о чужом сердце? Выбирать для него вредное и полезное? — внезапно говорит Стив, — Ты думаешь, мы все тебе принадлежим?

— О, я ждал тебя, голос незапятнанной совести! Который странно слабеет и чувственно задыхается, встретив очередного убийцу со сложной судьбой! Такой вот сострадательный некоторыми местами герой! 

От настоящего гнева Стив не краснеет. Он бледнеет. И поднимается с места.

— Хватит! — очень громко говорит Наташа, — Локи, как ты это делаешь? Споры распыляешь? Или боевой НЛП?

— Никаких спор не надо, — улыбается Локи, — Люди все делают сами, ты же видишь. Может быть, и я не бог лжи, а всего лишь ангел недоговоренности. 

— Удовольствие от скандала близко коитальному, но для этого он должен быть коротким, — внезапно успокоившись, говорит Старк, — вернёмся к теме. Локи, изволь сказать, что ты делал, пока мы были лишены счастья тебя видеть. 

— Скитался. 

— Делал что?

— Боюсь, Тони, я не могу этого рассказать. 

— Почему же?

— Потому же, почему я скрывал происхождение Бальдри, пока она сама его не предъявила. Я мало знаю про квантовую механику, но слышал, что наблюдатель влияет на события в микромире. В сфере моих интересов проблема наблюдателя ещё серьезнее. Магическое событие, пока оно не завершится, открыто для всех участников поля. Все, кто знают о нем, влияют на него. Со случайным вниманием ещё можно справиться. Но если слишком сильные человеческие страсти вмешаются в процесс, они его изменят. Поэтому тот, кто ждёт избавления от заклятия, молчит о своей тайне. И тот, кто заклинает, тоже молчит. 

— То есть... если бы она не заискрила, я бы так ничего и не узнал? — спрашивает Тор со все возрастающей мрачностью.

— Пока она не заискрила, как ты выражаешься, я и сам не знал, что именно она от тебя унаследовала. И не пытался узнать. Я не менее опасный наблюдатель, чем любой из вас. И даже хуже — потому что я мог пожелать чего-нибудь, что вступило бы в схватку с ее природой. Дело мага — не бегать с палочкой, а ждать, пока посеянное зерно взойдёт.

— В этом и дело, Локи, — говорит Тони, — Не посеял ли ты зубы дракона? И я совершенно точно не могу ждать, пока они прорастут. 

— То, что я делал, никак не угрожает Земле и ее обитателям. Даже наоборот. Клянусь.

— Чего стоят твои клятвы? До сих пор ты хотел и добивался только одного — власти. Есть ли что-что нибудь, что ты пощадил по пути? 

— Так было. По крайней мере, так оно выглядело. После гибели Асгарда мои желания изменились.

— Я не обладаю способностью читать в твоей душе, Локи. Ты должен что-то дать мне. Что-то весомое. 

— У меня этого нет, — отвечает Локи, — пока нет. Но у тебя есть твой супердетектор. Что он вычитал в моей душе?

Тони смотрит на экран телефона:

— Ну ты его подогрел...Похоже, вся эта ерунда, рассчитанная на человеческую психофизиологию, на тебе не работает.

— Он показывает сто процентов искренности, не так ли? 

— Это меня и смущает. Будем дорабатывать. Подумай, Локи. Я даю тебе время. Найди выход для себя и для меня. Потом я буду вынужден перейти к мерам активного воздействия. 

— Знаешь, Тони, я тоже когда-то громко угрожал. Я проиграл. И тебе не стоит быть таким громким, — говорит Локи спокойно, но голос его вдруг делается невероятно отчетливым, обдаёт их эхом со всех сторон, а когда оно умолкает, все видят, что умные нашлепки на висках и запястьях Локи чёрной пластиковой грязью стекли на пол. 

— Это креслице ты так не расплавишь, — хрипло говорит Тони, сжимая невесть откуда взявшийся пистолет,— ты бог эффектов, Локи. Но сила — у меня. И сейчас равнодушные к чарам роботы отведут тебя в камеру. 

*

Тор приходит в комнату, забранную прозрачным суперстеклом. Это уже не палата, а камера, в стене есть специальные переходники для разговоров и передач, что позволяет вообще ее не открывать. 

Локи сидит на полу, как он любит, задумавшись. Тор подходит, включает передатчик и стучит по нему пальцем. Локи оборачивается и встаёт. Он хромает... Нет, это к его ноге прикована какая-то гиря с датчиками.

У Тора ведь был план разговора. Был... Но когда он видит Локи прямо перед собой, он забывает все его пункты:

— Локи, — орет он в совершенно не нуждающийся в этом микрофон, — Локи ... и дальше выражает свои чувства исключительно всплывшими в оперативной памяти ругательствами, стервенея от сознания бессмысленности этого шума. 

Локи слушает с выражением вежливого недоумения. Когда Тор заканчивает свой монолог, треснув по стеклу, он ждёт ещё полминуты, а потом отвечает: 

— Ты считаешь, что я зря пошёл на конфронтацию со Старком. Ты думаешь, что ребенок связывает мне руки. Ты волнуешься за меня. Я правильно тебя понял?

Тор глубоко вздыхает:

— Ты, безответственная тварь, пропустил первую половину.

— В первой какие-то болезненные фантазии о том, что ты со мной сделаешь.

— С тобой это сделают другие.

— Радуйся. Такие вещи лучше отдавать на аутсорсинг. 

— Что за дрянь у тебя на ноге?

— Очередная старкова гордость. Если со статусом моего физического тела начнут происходить какие-то перемены, она взорвется. Наверно разнесёт эту башню. Тони выдумывает вещи более опасные, чем все мои скромные опусы. 

— Ага. Забывает с тобой посоветоваться.

— Стив мне рассказывал про Альтрон.

— Да, твои достижения пожиже.

— Так ты согласен с Тони?

— Нет, не согласен, — неохотно говорит Тор, — ты мерзавец, и я никогда не прощу тебе историю с Бальдри. Но я не думаю, что ты — какой ты есть сейчас — играешь с землянами в очередную стрелялку. 

— Почему?

— Ты сказал ему, по крайней мере, одну правду. Твои желания изменились. Я же чувствую, что тебя ...возбуждает. Иногда это какая-то бессмысленная хрень вроде многократного прошлого Асгарда. Но ты точно расхотел быть его царем. 

— Расхотел, ну и что? Зачем быть царем без царства? Как ты понял, что я не хочу быть царем Земли?

— Я понял, что ты не хочешь, потому что ты понял, что ты не можешь. Быть царем.

— Все же обидно это слышать, — морщится Локи, — но продолжай.

— Под маской Одина ты попробовал царскую власть и тебе стало скучно. Тебе хотелось быть героем-спасителем, когда не вышло — героем-истребителем, но не сводить же концы с концами — а ведь это и есть власть — к тому же концы у тебя никогда не сходятся. На самом-то деле, ты хотел славы, а не власти, хотел стоять в луче света, омываемый общим благоговением, отразиться в увеличительном зеркале чужой любви, чтобы она сделала тебя настоящим. И одержимый призраком чужой любви, ты сделал все, чтобы тебя ненавидели.

— Нет. Или не совсем. Да неважно. Тебе-то понравилось?

— Быть царем? Я и не попробовал толком. Да, на корабле... я понимаю, это не доказательство — корона Асгарда уже не имела смысла — но прежний ты пытался за неё убить, а теперешний помог мне короноваться. Тогда я почувствовал, что твои желания поменяли русло... они как будто ушли под землю. Ты стал искать другой власти. Которая даже не похожа на власть. Она глубока как природа, а может она и есть природа вещей. 

— Но мерзавцу она не даётся в руки, — улыбается Локи одной половиной лица. 

Они молчат и смотрят друг на друга сквозь прозрачную толщу.

— Тони нанял супер-няню для Бальдри, — сообщает Тор, — увёл из королевской семьи.

— Я ее не видел. Они приносят мне Бальдри с такой помпой, в костюмах химзащиты и с кучей роботов...

— Все же на земле уважают богов Асгарда...

Локи усмехается в ответ, и Тор, наконец, говорит: 

— Локи... У тебя не так много времени, чтобы решить. 

— Ты имеешь в виду, если я решу неправильно, я больше ее не увижу? 

— Думаю, да. 

— Хорошо, что у неё есть отец. Ты справишься. Тем более, что твоего в ней так много, а наклонности ко лжи она пока не проявляет...

Видимо, Локи хотел пошутить. Но ему приходится отвернуться и скомкать финал.  
Тор вдруг чувствует себя опустошенным и даже совсем пустым — ярость оставила его. 

— Локи, — зовёт он, — Локи...

Локи, не приближаясь вплотную к преграде, кладёт на неё руку. Тор кладёт свою. Они слишком далеко от источника своей мощи (да и существует ли ещё этот источник...), стекло не плавится, но Тор вдруг чувствует необъяснимую радость — такую, как будто он вернулся туда, где было хорошо, где всегда будет хорошо, и чья-то любовь смотрит на него зрячими глазами, все видит, все принимает, со всем согласна, и все то, что она приняла, и правда, делается достойным любви.  
В следующий же миг он понимает, что это не его чувства. Он стоит на выступе скалы, а его окружает громада многоокого моря, и волны поднялись уже по грудь.

Тор отрывает руку от стекла:

— Спасибо, Локи. Это здорово, но долго так не выдержишь.

— Поэтому оно и не остаётся с нами надолго. Никто не выдерживает.

— Люди не так уж хотят, чтобы их обманули. Тем более, когда обман настолько ... масштабный.

— Это источник любого обмана, это источник любой истины. Кто виноват, что сил у нас хватает только на то, чтобы обманываться?

— Похоже на Солярис.

— Ты фильм смотрел?

— И книгу читал. 

— Это не Солярис. 

— Похоже, оно заманивает, чтобы съесть.

— Так, пожуёт и выплюнет обратно. 

— И зачем ты мне это показал? 

— Чтобы ты это увидел.

— Ты морочишь мне голову, а я пришёл не за этим.

— Зачем же ты пришёл?

— Локи, спаси себя. 

*

Локи совершает предписанный ему путь, нежеланный, но необходимый, и никакая бомба на лодыжке не может помешать ему двигаться туда, куда не идут ноги; но перед тем самым местом, в сотне шагов от которого замирает сердце, его выбрасывает по эту сторону реальности чудовищный шум. 

Прозрачная стена камеры рушится внутрь, рассыпаясь мелким жемчугом. На пороге стоит чудовище, и у Локи есть всего секунда, чтобы исправить выражение лица и сказать:

— Здравствуй, Танос! Какая удивительная встреча!

— Здравствуй, Локи. Я искал тебя по всем мирам и конечно нашёл за решеткой! 

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть. 

— Что это у тебя? — Танос нагибается к бомбе у него на ноге и гигантскими пальцами расшелушивает ее как зернышко. 

— Никто другой не смог бы оказать любезность так непринужденно, — улыбается Локи. 

— Ты мне нужен, — пожимает плечами титан и хватает его за плечи. Локи чувствует себя Пиноккио, которого хозяин кукольного театра собирается бросить в камин.

— Где Камннь пространства, Локи? — спрашивает Танос, не имеющий вкуса к светским беседам. 

— Неожиданный вопрос. Знаешь, с тех пор, как мы виделись последний раз, все очень поменялось...

— Ваши микроскопические перемены меня не занимают. Камни — существа постоянные. И они прямо-таки пальцем показывают на того, кто к ним притрагивался, Локи.

— Очень давно притрагивался. У нас в Асгарде была небольшая заварушка, и я выронил его из рук. 

— Асгарда больше нет. 

— Ты верно ухватил проблему. Асгарда больше нет. Нет и камня.

— Камень есть. Он способен пережить хлипкую постройку старины Одина. 

— Не смею спорить. Тогда он может быть где угодно. 

— Ты пойдёшь со мной. Ты поможешь искать камень. Должна быть какая-то польза от того, что я полчаса искал тебя в этой голубятне. 

Локи тянет укусить губу, чтобы проснуться от этого сна и вернуть предыдущий, но он не позволяет себе даже этого. Если уж ему суждено идти с Таносом, пусть тот хотя бы не считает его своим пленником. Это невыгодное начало для длинной игры. 

Они выбираются в коридор, поворачивают. Локи видит несколько тел в белых, нет, уже не белых халатах, очень некрасиво лежащих на красном и грязном полу. Он все же прикусывает губу.

Одно из тел шевелится, поднимается на локтях — Светлые глаза смотрят на него из тьмы кровоподтека. Танос уже протягивает свою смертоносную руку, когда Локи кидается вперед и закрывает лежащего. 

— Что такое? — спокойно, но с некоторым раздражением спрашивает Танос.

— Он мне нужен, — быстро говорит Локи, — Я возьму его с собой. 

— Зачем?

Локи глядит в маленькие глазки-буравчики на огромном лице, открывая настежь все, что держит обычно у себя на задней полке. Смотри на мои жалкие секреты, чем они опасны для тебя? Еще один повод презирать человечество и примкнувшего к нему ледяного недоростка. 

Хорошо солгать можно, только выставив правду на позор. 

— Гадость, Локи, — говорит Танос, скривившись, — тебе придётся отвыкать от этих привычек, если ты останешься со мной надолго. 

— Я не могу стать из Савла Павлом за пять минут. 

— Ладно, бери. Если это поможет тебе адаптироваться. 

Танос бросает ему что-то, отцепив от своей брони. 

Локи подхватывает связку, быстро защелкивает на оглушенном Стиве наручники, а кольцо на конце тонкой цепочки продевает себе на руку. Стив смотрит на него мутным взором и ничего не говорит — может быть потому, что губы у него разбиты. 

Танос, дошедший до конца коридора, одним ударом вышибает закаленное пуленепробиваемое стекло. К бездне у его ног причаливает трап корабля. 

— Вперёд, Локи, к великой жизни! 

«Бальдри, — думает Локи, нет, не думает — Бальдри, Бальдри, Бальдри». Он закрывает глаза, чтобы Танос не прочёл в них это имя, и, придерживая Стива, делает шаг на корабль.

*  
К счастью, сыворотка старшего Старка продолжает работать. У нормального человека были бы раздроблены кости, а Стив через несколько часов со стоном поднимается с серого покрывала, оглядывается по сторонам мерзейшей, на взгляд Локи, зато просторной каюты и, наконец, останавливает на нем сколько-то сфокусированный взгляд. 

— Ты...ждал его? — спрашивает он голосом, в самом тоне которого, кажется, запеклась кровь. 

— Вот уж кого я не ждал...

— Он...

— Ищет Камень пространства. 

— И...

— Мы ищем вместе с ним. 

Если бы взгляды протыкали, Локи безусловно был бы в безнадежном положении. 

— Пойдём, — говорит он, — тебе нужно в душ. 

— Я справлюсь сам.

— Мне тоже туда нужно.

— Так иди.

Стив, как это ему свойственно, проявляет некоторую ригидность воображения.

Поэтому Локи просто берет и тащит его едва ли не за шкирку, что удаётся только потому, что Стив ещё очень слаб. 

Локи запирает их в тесной кабинке душа, Стив сползает на пол, Локи понимает, что срывать со Стива одежду с присохшей кровью будет неприятно для обоих, раздевается сам и садится напротив. Вода довольно тёплая, со слабо неприятным запахом, напоминающем о том, сколько очисток она уже прошла. Стив сидит, закрыв глаза, под этими слабыми струями, потом снимает промокшую футболку и протирает ею рваные царапины на плечах:

— Ты не дал меня убить. Почему?

— В смысле — под каким предлогом? Для сексуальной эксплуатации. 

Стив двигает распухшими губами влево, изображая кислую гримасу.

— Ты что, даже не дашь мне пощечину? — удивляется Локи.

— А надо? 

— Ты все ещё не принимаешь меня как злодея всерьёз.

Стиву, наконец, удаётся улыбнуться. 

Локи наклоняется к его мокрому уху:

— Кого он успел убить?

— Человек семь из лабораторий. Просто раздавил... они ничем не могли ему помешать, — шепчет Стив в ответ, — Наших не было на месте. Бальдри тоже. Тор унёс ее на прогулку. 

— Хорошо, что ты был без своих игрушек. Похоже, он не понял, кто ты. 

— С игрушками у меня был бы шанс.

— Он бы просто тебя убил. Стив... Ты не можешь справиться с Таносом. Я не могу справиться с Таносом. И вместе нам это не под силу. Мы можем только ждать. Слушать. Понимать. Не пытаться опрокинуть его одним ловким приемом. И уйти в подходящий момент. Танос требует уважения.

— Что это значит?

— Что ты будешь вести себя тихо и мирно. Не привлекать внимания. Не показывать, кто ты.

— А ты?

— А я буду заглядывать ему в рот, пока чего-нибудь там не высмотрю.

— Откуда такая скромность?

— От былой нескромности. Разговаривать будем здесь. Скандалить на посторонние темы, если хочешь, можно в каюте.

Стив хмыкает, кривится и трогает запекшиеся губы. Локи легко касается их своими.

Стив отворачивается, но его боль явно стала меньше:

— Домашняя магия... все ещё действует?

— Исходные условия не менялись.

— Но ведь... — Стив обрывает себя, — Спасибо. И давай выйдем из душа, если у нас нет больше тайн.

*

Общение с Таносом — довольно простое дело, если увести его от нелепых предложений космического благоустройства к сложным плетениям межпланетных магических отношений. Но эти навязчивые фантазии все же начинают тяготить Локи:

— Если ты ополовинишь все миры, свободы внутри не прибавится. 

— Мне не нужна их свобода. Мне нужна чистота. И что ты вообще называешь свободой? 

— Возможность случаться. То есть разным причинно-следственным цепям —аннигилировать друг друга. Случай есть высшее цветение свободы.

— Тогда случай это новый уровень порядка. Избыточный.

— Но мы живем, чтобы стяжать избыточное. Ведь и жизнь сама по себе не необходима.

— Ты любишь свободу, как вор любит толчею и суматоху — там легче красть. 

— Ну, раньше-то я вовсе не любил свободу. Я любил свои грандиозные планы.

— И когда ты успел к ней привязаться? 

— Когда все потерял. 

— Ты типичный политик в изгнании. 

— А ты, похоже, ничего не боишься потерять?

— В этом моя сила, — кивает Танос. 

— А что ты хочешь приобрести? 

— Я хочу откатить назад. Я хочу остановить этот бессмысленный хаос. Величие безграничных пространств, Локи, — это и есть свобода. Чистая космическая свобода, не оскверняемая жалкими попытками нанести сюда всякой дряни. Ты же маг, разве ты не чувствуешь, что эфир переполнен мелкими вожделениями миллиардов существ, так что далекие голоса гаснут в этом шуме? 

Локи пожимает плечами:

— Тем интересней. Пустота не может отразить сама себя. Harmonia Caelestis не родится из одной тишины — только шум делает ее членораздельной. 

— И что, ты доволен этим шумом? Ты бы оставил все как есть?

— Нет. Из некоторых ситуаций я бы стёр себя. 

— Помочь? — Танос порой шутит и юмор у него довольно увесистый.

— Зачем тебе? Мое космическое назначение — служить агентом-провокатором конца света. Похоже, я твой пятый элемент. 

— Так ты это знаешь, Локи? Наблюдая твои метания, я думал, ты действуешь бессознательно. Ты действительно пригодишься для конца света.

— Ты принимаешь мои шутки всерьёз.

— Я вообще принимаю шутки всерьёз. Вы все — люди и боги — слишком высокого мнения о своей способности выдумать другой мир, хоть чем-то отличающийся от вашего. 

Локи вдруг думает: может и правда, выход — это радикальная самоэкстерминация, а не тот долгий путь, которым он идет, протаптывая прошлое в обратном направлении. Слабость, любовь к жизни, любопытство, желание попробовать иначе и лучшими средствами, сыграть еще раз ... — назови как угодно то, что держит его здесь, это будет правда. Но не вся правда. Он бросил в будущее новое зерно. Он не может его оставить. Тем более, оставить на волю этого поклонника госпожи Смерть. 

Бальдри... Бальдри... Бальдри... Стиснув зубы, он улыбается Таносу.

*

продолжение следует


	3. Новое рождение-3

Локи прижимает к себе Бальдри, она хватает его за нос и говорит что-то важное, но неразборчивое, потом стены комнаты падают, за ними стоит неисчислимое множество существ, которым невозможно посмотреть в лицо. «Я должен возглавить мертвецов» вспоминает Локи и его накрывает тоска. Бальдри одна живая среди мертвых, они сделают ее мертвой, если это поймут. Он течёт, подхваченный серым морем мертвых, вперёд, он ищет развилки или щели, чтобы ускользнуть, но вокруг только безнадежно плоский простор никуда не идущей дали. Все движется все стоит все движется и стоит быстрее и быстрее. Локи теряет ориентацию. Тут он понимает, что его руки пусты. Сердце сжимается, он шарит по карманам: должен же где-то быть тайник, в который провалится целый мир, но там одни табачные крошки... Ее нет. Он потерял ее. Он упустил Бальдри, ее больше не будет и ничего не будет...

Он бьется и рыдает, он умоляет кого-то все исправить и открутить назад, но этого кого-то не существует. 

Локи вскакивает на постели, хватая сердце руками. Слезы холодными руслами прорезают лицо. Он сползает на пол и нетвердым шагом идёт в ванную, чтобы иметь право застонать. 

Он сидит, положив голову на железную раковину. Сейчас у Локи нет ни мыслей, ни утешений, ни иллюзий, которые он создал бы для кого-то другого. 

В дверь толкают. Потом он слышит громкий шёпот:

— С тобой все в порядке? 

— Все так, как должно быть, — отвечает он, сдавив горло, — спи. 

Этот сон напомнил ему о том, как именно все должно быть. Где бы он ни был теперь, что бы не делал, он шаг за шагом продвигается или к концу, или к тому, что его отменит.

*

В обществе Таноса Локи решает две противоположных задачи: понять, где сейчас камень и затормозить процесс его поиска. Пока не решается ни одна, так что можно считать, что умеренный прогресс достигнут в обоих направлениях. Так бы он отчитывался какому-нибудь начальству, если бы согласился его иметь, но Таноса этим надолго не успокоишь. 

Пока Локи играет с неизвестностью, Стив бродит по кораблю, проверяет интеллектуальные способности роботов и перебрасывается словечком с Небулой, приемной дочерью Таноса, которая не в восторге от Локи. Но кажется, и Стив тоже от него не в восторге.  
Локи физически чувствует дыры в коммуникации, которые после их разрыва нечем латать. Они живут в одной каюте, рассчитанной на титана. Они спят на огромной квадратной кровати. Стив ведёт себя ... достойно — да и кем надо быть, чтобы вынудить Стива вести себя недостойно. Как-то Локи кладёт руку Стиву на плечо. Стив молча ложится на пол. На секунду Локи чувствует себя задетым. Потом вспоминает, чем и насколько задет Стив. Для Стива он враг, освобождённый из заключения другим врагом и прихвативший его с собой на всякий случай. Локи обычно не ожидает от своих контрагентов доверия, и привык действовать так, чтобы оно и не требовалось. Но сейчас ему не на что опереться кроме той единственной вещи, которой у Стива для него больше нет.

*

— Похоже, Танос считает, что я — вроде компаса, указывающего на камень, — говорит Локи в ухо Стиву под привычный шум воды. 

— А на самом деле?

— Не знаю, что и думать. Если бы я заметил такое в своё время, у вас было бы больше проблем. Может, это просто часть его бреда, но у сильных магов бред иногда изменяет близлежащие слои реальности. Не так конечно, чтобы реальность подчинилась фантазму. Иначе во всех битвах побеждали бы сумасшедшие. Но появляется зона интерференции, в которой невозможно отделить то, что есть, от его преображения в мощном сознании. 

— Разве только у магов так? Ты поживи с людьми...

— Люди берут массой. А тут достаточно одного заблудившегося ума. Видишь ли, Танос может использовать для установления связи с камнем меня, или какой-нибудь другой предмет или существо. Я же не единственный его трогал. Но я удобен ему как разумный и хорошо настроенный прибор. Сейчас я должен этот прибор отключить. Уйти в себя.

— Как?

— Тебе не надо это знать. Пока я буду в нетях, Танос, вероятно, захочет покопаться у тебя в мозгах. Подменить себя ты не сможешь. Никто не может просто выбросить себя за дверь. Но ты можешь показать ему правду...

На последнем слове голос Локи меняется. Он приникает к Стиву, оплетает его ногами и руками, присасывается губами к его губам. Он как будто просачивается сквозь поры, он открывает свои. Он не присваивает другое существо и не открывает его тайны — сейчас и Стив, и он сам далеко на обочине себя самих, твёрдая почва исчезает под приливом вечных подземных вод, они погружаются, погружаются, и Локи чувствует, что уже почти способен дышать в этой воде, но этого почти не хватит, чтобы остаться, и точно не хватит на них двоих; так и надо, ведь он погружался, чтобы всплыть, но что, если когда-нибудь...  
Со вкусом когда-нибудь на губах он всплывает, и чувствует, как по его лицу текут тепловатые потоки здешней воды. 

Стив ловит губами воздух, закашливается, глотает воду и захлебывается, Локи бьет его по спине и обнимает одновременно. 

Стив смотрит ему в глаза и шепчет по-настоящему удивленно: 

— Ты ведь... чудовище.

— Да.

— И как тебе с этим живётся?

— Спроси у Халка. 

— Брюс — прекрасный человек, а Халк мне не ответит.

— Ну а мне повезло сформировать целостную личность. Несколько противоречивую, но рабочую, — улыбается Локи.

— Тебе нравится... эта личность? 

— Если и не нравится, ты думаешь, я могу запросто поменять ее на другую? Нет, но я могу делать разные занятные вещи, используя то, что есть. 

— Занятные? 

— И даже полезные, поверь мне.

— Я не уверен, что человек, который всегда лжёт, может отличить полезные вещи от неполезных. 

— Моя репутация мне определенно мешает. Ложь - это очень затратное решение, за него дорого платишь. Поэтому я лгу меньше, чем остальные. Вспомни, я оторвался от тебя только для того, чтобы тебе не лгать. Наверно, это было глупо.

Стив вздрагивает:

— Глупо?.. 

— Не лгать — не значит говорить правду. А быть неубедительным хуже, чем быть лжецом. 

— Ты сказал, перед тем как... впиться в меня, что вот это вот — будет правдой? 

— То, что ты почувствовал — правда. И Танос увидит именно это.

— То есть это правда для Таноса. Хорошо. 

— Это правда для тебя. Я не лгал тебе, когда мы были вместе. Я не лгу тебе сейчас. Я не враг тебе, Стив. Я на твоей стороне, — говорит Локи и как никогда чувствует странное бессилие того, что люди называют искренностью.

Стив упирается в него своими непреклонными глазами:

— Я знаю, что ты не лгал... в ту ночь, когда вернул меня на землю. Спасибо тебе за ту ясность, и хорошо, что мы покончили с этим. У меня нет способов узнать, лжёшь ли ты сейчас, но это и не важно. Выбор обычно приходится делать в условиях недостатка данных. Сейчас мы — союзники. Все?

Локи вдруг хочется сбросить со стола фигуры, которыми они сейчас обменялись, но партия закончена и закончена хорошо для всех, не стоит хватать партнера за галстук. Тем более, что никакого галстука на партнере нет. 

Поэтому он просто приникает к его мускулистой груди и целует место, откуда растёт красивая шея. Стив отталкивает его и сам ударяется спиной о близкую стену. 

Он возбуждён, и покраснел от того, что возбуждён. 

— Извини, — говорит Локи, выключает воду и выходит из душа. 

*

Ему нужно пройти мимо того места. Путь уже проложен и заблудиться трудно, но есть места, которые никто никогда не захочет навестить. Ум делает их невидимыми, и только содрогание сердца указывает на опасный поворот — однако именно его и надо выбрать. Он много раз подходил к нему и каждый раз падал.

Возвращаясь в прошлое, он идет не только своему пути, но и по пути Одина, который каждый раз терпел поражение и каждый раз начинал сначала, и более того, сумел превратить последовательность поражений в устройство мира. Один мёртв, всецело и до конца, и никто не может рассказать правды о гибели мира и его новом рождении. Да и разве творец знает правду о своём творении? Один мёртв, но призрачное бытие прошлого мира никуда не исчезло, и будущее все ещё принадлежит мертвым — тем, которые не нашли покоя, потому что зло, причинённое ими, или зло, причинённое им, были непомерно велики. 

Один назвал его Локи — его, жалкого карлика, оставленного умирать. Потому что сразу узнал в этом младенце своего побратима, того, кто принёс ему драгоценные дары и убил прекраснейшего из его сыновей, того, кого он сам не мог убить своей рукой? Или Один сам каким-то образом, (о, теперь, Локи может многое предположить...) вновь вызвал к жизни это существо, желая исправить историю, которая тем или иным способом ведёт к общей гибели? Нет, важно не это.

Один хотел попробовать иначе. Можно ли сказать, что это иначе не удалось? Огромная тяжелая повозка, разваливаясь на ходу, вышла из колеи. Рагнарек пошёл не по правилам. Локи не возглавил армию мертвых, но защищал живых. Им с Тором удалось остановить гибель девяти миров, отдав свой. Но мертвые, умершие не доблестной и не вольной смертью все прибывают, и Локи многих отправил в этот нарастающий поток, опрокидывающий все временные постройки, поток, который унаследует всякую землю.

Идя в след мыслям Одина (или мыслям об Одине) и собственной расдвигающейся памяти , он проходит долину, ведущую все ближе к его дурной вечности.

Вот это место. Еще ни разу он не смог пройти дальше. Эта пещера, куда они привели его-не его-прежнего его — пещера, где он должен расплатиться за свою свободу, за ее неукротимую силу и неукротимое зло. Вот, со связанными руками, стоят его дети: Нарви и Вали. Локи смотрит в лицо Нарви, смотрит в лицо Вали — он больше никогда не увидит их, и даже если это никогда повторится тысячу раз, оно останется тем же никогда. Сейчас один из них потеряет своё лицо, а другой потеряет его на миг позже. Он не сможет это забыть и поэтому он выйдет на битву со стороны мертвых — сколько раз это было и сколько раз должно совершиться ещё? Среди тех, кто убьет его детей, Тор — тот прежний Тор, о котором нынешний ничего не помнит, и хорошо, что не помнит. Но у Локи долгая память, она и привела его в щель времени, из которой идёт тяжёлый, лишающий разума дух. Они говорят «смотри», и он смотрит, как юное тело Нарви разрывает звериный хребет, как тусклеют его голубые глаза и омерзительная пасть навсегда отбирает у него слова, как он погружает клыки в своего брата, и последний крик Вали смешивается с тоскливым воем лишенной слов твари, когда она уходит в чёрную дыру. 

А потом ему в глаза льётся жидкий огонь, Локи кричит, раздираемый этим огнём и просит только, чтобы он выжег навсегда глаза, видевшие то, что они видели. Но зрение впилось в него как этот ядовитый поток.

Он глотает жгучие капли, падающие на лицо и сам становится ядом, становится огнём. Он видел муку своих детей и муку Сегюн, видевшей муку своих детей, и сейчас он должен разорвать оковы. Локи прожигает кровавую пуповину из плоти сына, которой они привязали его. Сейчас он страшнее всех в девяти мирах. Он пробивает тесный потолок пещеры. Он может начать Рагнарек. Небо рухнет, когда он порвёт Биврёст как пеструю ленту...

Сейчас. Локи встаёт и протягивает обугленные руки к серому безвидному небу. Он кричит: 

— Я не поведу мертвецов! Я хочу пустить эту реку вспять и отказываюсь от мщения!

Он стоит и ждёт ответа, не уверенный, что ответ вообще возможен. 

Локи слышит треск камней за спиной. Потом нарастающий шум, как будто ураган приближается к нему со спины. Этот шум внезапно стихает. 

Далекий голос говорит:

— Иди.

Ледяной ветер охватывает Локи и бросает в бездну, разверзшуюся сразу со всех сторон. Он падает в темное и глухое место. Локи лежит, не имея сил поднять голову, не думая ни о чем, потеряв счёт времени. Наконец, он открывает свинцовые глаза. Где-то вдали мреет слабое сияние, похожее на те иллюзии, которые глаз сам создаёт себе в полной темноте. Все же Локи встаёт и идёт навстречу. 

Он проходит сквозь узкий проход и упирается в его источник. Посреди тьмы парит обнаженное белое тело, испускающее какой-то бессильный, не одолевающий тьму, но и недолеваемый тьмой свет. Это тело лежит на воздухе так, как лежат статуи умерших на старинных надгробиях, но оно прекрасней любой статуи, которую могла бы выточить грубая человеческая рука. 

Локи подходит к нему и падает на колени.

— Прости, — говорит Локи вместо «здравствуй».

— Здравствуй, Локи, — отвечает голос, легкий как дуновение ветра. 

— Ты узнал меня? — спрашивает Локи. Быстрота мысли вдруг отказывает ему.

— Я всех узнаю.

— Ты... Это всегда так? — вопрос ещё более бестолковый, но собеседник понимает его.

— Иногда мне кажется, я мог бы встать, но это настолько не важно, что я не встаю. Все не важно. Это и есть смерть, Локи. 

— Ты больше не можешь сделать неважное важным?

— Да. 

— Я пришёл, чтобы... Я хочу все исправить.

После долгого молчания он слышит очень тихий шелест и не сразу понимает, что это смех. 

— Зачем ты убил меня, Локи?

Локи едва не отвечает: «Это не я». Это и правда был предыдущий Локи, но опустившись на самое дно своего рока, не будешь ребячески ныть, что тебе выдали чужой номерок. А хуже всего то, что Локи может извлечь из дальних углов самого себя воспоминание, почему тот не-совсем-он пожелал убить самого светлого из богов:

— Ты как будто выиграл в игре, в которой все обречены проиграть, так что проигрыш и не считается таковым. Ты был непричастен никакому злу. Твой отец Один умел справляться со своим злом, но я знал, что это за зло и как ему тяжело с ним. Твоя мать Фригг, может быть, справлялась лучше, но и сил у ее зла было меньше. А мне зло вовсе не казалось преградой, а только орудием. Я умел им пользоваться. Но ты был обещанием, которое никто никогда не исполнит, вратами, в которые никто не войдёт. Ты был непроницаем, пока моя мысль не нашла трещину в твоей золотой скорлупе. Только одно зло пятнало тебя — твоя смертность. И оно притянуло меня, как вино — пьяницу. Я не мог не испытать тебя на прочность. И ты не выдержал, Бальдр. Ты был лучшим, что есть во вселенной, и это лучшее не устояло перед веточкой омелы. Я пробил дыру и мир начал тонуть. 

— Этого ты не ожидал... в сущности, странная причина для конца мира...

— Я видел лучшее, что можно увидеть. Я знал, что оно — лучшее. И я уничтожил его, потому что мог. Разве то, что красота не способна выдержать холодный и внимательный взгляд — не достаточная причина миру не быть?

— Тогда зачем ты пришёл?

— Потому что портить то, что боишься полюбить, — это бездарность космического масштаба. Я не умею просить прощения, и не думаю, что вправе его просить. Я принёс тебе свою повинную голову — вдруг она на что-нибудь сгодится.

— Это очень умная голова, наверно приятно иметь такую, но я давно уже обхожусь без обстановки. 

Локи улыбается, но чувствует тесноту в сердце. Он не думал, что мертвые способны отшучиваться. И он понимает, что должен первым сказать то, чего не говорит Бальдр.

— Как я должен умереть, чтобы ты воскрес?

— Тебе достаточно было просто заплакать.

— Я был гордый ублюдок и не плакал на людях. Но я научился. Хочешь, теперь я нарыдаю целый океан? 

— Спасибо. Но не все поправимо, и поэтому мы ещё отличаем истину от лжи, а да от нет. Мою жизнь нельзя обменять на твою смерть. И даже на твои драгоценные слёзы, Локи. ... Хорошо, что у меня нет искушений. Если бы я принял твоё предложение всерьёз, неужто ты бы согласился поменяться со мной местами?

— Да. Я бы выпустил тебя на поверхность, а потом позаботился о себе. Я был в изгнании, в магически укреплённой тюрьме, на десятке случайных планет, и каждый раз мой случай находил меня. Я достаточно маниакален, чтобы ждать и дождаться.

— Если бы ты оказался на моем месте, ты бы ничего не ждал. Не мог бы этого захотеть.

Когда Бальдр умолкает, уши закладывает чудовищная тишина места, в котором дышит только один из двоих. 

Локи протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к его руке, но нестерпимый холод вдруг скручивает пальцы. Смерть не подпускает его к Бальдру, или Бальдр не подпускает своего убийцу к себе?

Локи заходит с другой стороны:

— Но ведь ты должен воскреснуть после Рагнарека?

— Верить в то, что время идёт по кругу, и утомительно, и утешительно, правда? Но это не совсем так. Оно умирает, и ты чувствуешь это. Поэтому ты решил зачать новую жизнь. Такую, которой ещё не было. Ты не знал до конца, зачем идешь, но шёл сюда не ради меня, а ради неё. 

— Ты знаешь... Значит, ты слышал мой призыв... тогда?

— Я не мог тебе ответить. 

— А я не мог надеяться, что ты ответишь. Я шёл сюда ради неё, но я родил ее для того, чтобы прийти сюда. Я посвятил этого ребёнка тебе. Когда я расшатал свою природу, чтобы вывести ее из тупика, я вспомнил тебя, Бальдр. То непоправимое, что я сделал тогда, и то неслыханное, что пытался сделать сейчас, встало на одну линию, как становятся планеты. Все, что я искал, стрелкой компаса указало на свой полюс. Новая жизнь, вырванная у невозможности, требовала, чтобы я вернул все долги. Я старался, как мог, освобождая путь, но дорога оказалась долгой , а некоторые участки были почти непроходимы для меня. Я ничего не мог изменить в прошлом, только иногда — залечить раны и возместить не самый главный ущерб, но я двигался к точке, где возможно сделать бывшее небывшим, расцепить роковые сцепления, обновить время. Я шёл к тебе.

— Мертвые не знают будущего, но настоящее мы видим во всех подробностях, наверно потому, что ничем к нему не привязаны. Ты хочешь немыслимого, Локи, и иногда почти достигаешь его, но ты отводишь глаза от того, что прямо перед тобой. Я скажу тебе, что я вижу. Ты сотворил ребёнка, призывая мое имя, но от семени моего брата. Ты оторвался от своего солнца и отдал свою самую подвижную и самую уязвимую часть во власть солнцу Тора. Ты связал себя с ним. Ты делал то, чего пожелал, не беря в расчёт его волю, и вот теперь ты накрепко привязан к нему. 

Локи стоит, скованный внезапной усталостью. Он должен был это знать. Собственно он почти знал это. Именно поэтому он бежал от Тора, именно поэтому он вернулся. Он пытался держаться на расстоянии, но это расстояние непредсказуемо изменялось. Он не нащупал безопасной дистанции. Ее не может быть с тем, перед кем ты виноват. Удар Тора чуть не убил Локи, хотя этому тычку было далеко до тех ударов, которыми они обменивались раньше. Но это пустяк, есть вещи и похуже...

— Ты думаешь... Ты видишь, что я не смогу расцепить эту связь? — спрашивает Локи.

— Я не знаю. Прими то, что есть. Ты связан с Тором. Тор — отец Бальдри. Бальдри — не искупление твоих преступлений, не увенчание твоих подвигов, не последняя ставка в космическом споре. Она рождена. Она отпущена в мир. Ее будущее уже разошлось с твоим. Ты им не владеешь.

— Я знаю это. Знаю с того момента, как она появилась на свет. 

— Но ты не утратил веры в свой план?

— Я стою перед тобой, хотя и не верю этому. Не надо верить, чтобы сделать шаг в пустоту. Если веришь, пустоты нет. 

— Тебе пора, Локи. Возвращайся домой. Пустота на поверхности не хуже пустоты в бездне.

— С чем я уйду от тебя, Бальдр?

— Может быть, ты ко мне ещё вернёшься... — говорит Бальдр, будто сам удивляясь своим словам. 

— Бальдр ... — говорит Локи, сам не вполне понимая, что хочет сказать, и вновь тянется к белой узкой ладони. Ледяные пальцы утыкаются ему в лоб. Тончайший клинок вдруг пронзает мозг. Все делается ясным в такой нестерпимой степени, что вещи не выдерживают этой ясности и рассыпаются в алмазную крошку. Локи тоже рассыпается миллиардом разумных монад, но каждая монада слышит провожающие ее слова:

— Я прощаю тебя, Локи.

*  
Продолжение следует


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

Локи приходит в себя с чувством, что его тело только что было сбито заново плотником, не очень-то любящим свою работу. Некоторые клетки определенно не на своём месте. Он пытается пошевелить рукой — хорошо, что эта опция работает, ощупывает собственное тело, вздрагивает от боли вокруг шрама на животе, и понимает, что жив.

Локи приоткрывает глаза. Вокруг пусто. И просторно. И холодно. Вдруг раздаётся скрип старого дерева, чего точно не может быть на корабле. 

Локи приподнимается с грязного пола в комнате с полуободранными обоями в желтых пятнах. В окно потоком входит предвечерний свет и делает пятна золотыми. 

Локи выглядывает в окно. Заброшенная ферма вдали от больших дорог. Здесь он вырвал из себя Бальдри. Здесь он последний раз вслух простонал имя Бальдра. Видимо поэтому мёртвый бог вернул его тело сюда. Бальдр, которого он убил, вывел его из тупика. И теперь Локи в новом тупике.

Он выходит на лужайку, покрытую свалявшейся прошлогодней травой, сквозь которую тесно растут новые зелёные стрелки. Послать свой образ не получится — канал между ними слабоват. Локи вдруг почти серьезно думает, что высокоразвитая способность делать всех вокруг своими врагами — верный знак того, что не стоит и пытаться покорять мир. А уж попытки спасения мира эта суперспособность пресекает на корню. Он снова смотрит в небо, нащупывает расположение вышек сотовой связи и старается переложить свое краткое послание на радиоволны. 

Он сидит в саду на старом хрупком пластмассовом стуле, у которого есть все шансы пережить человечество, и продолжает смотреть в небо, которое как будто стало выше и больше. Яблони цветут. Локи не понимает, была ли встреча с Бальдром победой или поражением. Может быть, ни тем, ни другим. Чтобы выпустить Бальдра на свет, нужно стать таким же невесомым, как он сам. Локи оказался слишком тяжёл. В гул шмелей постепенно вливается рокот. Ветер бросает белые лепестки ему в лицо. На лужайку приземляется хорошо моторизированный и не менее хорошо вооруженный человек. 

— Как давно я этого не видел, — говорит Тони, подняв шлем, — весна... все ещё действует на нервы.

— Хорошо, что я вытащил тебя за город. 

— Сам-то ты как сюда добрался?

— Чудом. Тони, я не вызывал Таноса.

— Я думал об этом и склоняюсь к тому же выводу. Ты не оставил бы Бальдри.

— Как она?

— У нас отличная няня с британским произношением. Тору подходит отцовство. Ты его недооценивал.

Локи смотрит в сторону и говорит:

— Стив остался там. Надо что-то делать.

— Да. Летим домой.

— Я — магнит для Таноса. Думаешь, мне стоит появляться в башне?

— А где тебе вообще стоит появляться?

— Уверен, у тебя есть варианты... Жилья, хорошо ограждённого внутри и снаружи.

— Тогда случилось обидное стечение обстоятельств. Мы как раз тестировали новую защитную систему. Второй раз этот тип не пройдёт. А насчёт хорошего ограждения ты прав. 

Тони достаёт наручники и, склонившись, преподносит их Локи так, как будто это обручальное кольцо. Два обручальных кольца.

Локи протягивает ему руки кротким, но царственным жестом невесты. 

Они начинают смеяться одновременно. Все ещё смеясь, Тони защелкивает наручники на запястьях Локи и надевает тонкую цепочку на лодыжки. 

— Домой в тюрьму, — криво улыбается Локи.

— Что делать, если ты не нажил себе другого дома. И другую жизнь.

— Я все ещё жив. 

— Ты хочешь что-то рассказать мне о своей другой жизни? Что-то, чему я поверю? — догадывается Тони.

— Теперь можно. Я закончил раунд. Кое-что я запер в прошлом, а с остальным придётся начать заново. Но мне опять придётся рассказывать вещи, в которые тебе трудно будет поверить. Даже Тор не справился.

— Тут важна процедура. Я придумал, что делать с твоей неотразимой неубедительностью.

— Надеюсь, не иголки под ногти?

— В том-то и дело. Экологичный способ.

Тони пристегивает Локи к себе и поднимается в воздух.

*

— Прости, но я очень давно не ел, — когда Локи падает на зубоврачебного вида кушетку в подвальной лаборатории, он чувствует, как все древние властители человека — от голода до страха — вонзают в него кривые зубы. 

— Вообще препарат безопасен, но побочка случается. Может стошнить, — озабоченно говорит Тони, — Ну, на, перекуси. 

Он бросает Локи протеиновый батончик. Очевидно, Тони многого не договаривает о свойствах нового препарата, но Локи доверяет ему в кредит.

— Разденься догола. Камеры будут фиксировать язык твоего тела. Кое-что прицепим... 

— Все время приходится раздеваться, чтобы поговорить о важном. Так это войдет в привычку.

— Ну, если это будет худшая из твоих привычек... 

Тони смешивает бесцветные жидкости из флаконов, отмеченных цветными бумажками:

— Понимаешь, люди всегда хотели от детекторов лжи не того. Не так важно знать, считает ли человек правдой то, что говорит. Не зависимо от того, насколько точно и даже насколько искренне ты пытаешься рассказать мне свою историю или ответить на мои вопросы, я обычно не вижу, как именно твоя история становится такой. Я могу только реконструировать и попадаю в плен проекций или остаюсь в кругу самого общего и тривиального знания. А этот препарат выворачивает процесс рассказывания наизнанку. Он высвобождает главное человеческое желание ¬¬– рассказывать, снимая все внутренние ограничения, страхи, желание обратной связи. Такая речь не решает никаких внешних задач и отвечает на задаваемые вопросы только попутно. Поэтому спецслужбы, связанные наивным утилитаризмом, не понимали ее ценности. А я понял. Конечно я не увижу того, что видишь ты. Но я увижу, что ты пытаешься сделать с тем, что сам видишь. 

— Интересно. Потом покажешь мне запись?

Тони смотрит на него с сомнением:

— А ты не боишься? Это ведь полное разоблачение, как будто кожу сняли. Все навыворот. Я-то всего не пойму, а ты поймёшь то, что тебе не понравится. 

— Я носил своё зло вместо лица. Может быть, с изнанки я гораздо привлекательнее.

Тони хмыкает и набирает жидкость в шприц. Он действует уверенно, но все же видно, что у него другая специализация:

— Не зло. Отсутствие. 

— Да, на это я бы посмотрел. А процесс обратим? Человек вообще надевает себя обратно, после того как его вывернули наизнанку?

— Испытуемые проходили тесты до и после приема. Никаких изменений. Они конечно и до того умом не блистали. Смертники...

Локи дергается.

Тони поднимает бровь:

— Ну, Локи, не тебе упрекать меня в моральной неразборчивости. Естественно, мы брали только добровольцев, а им, естественно, хотелось ещё пожить. Одному в итоге удалось отменить приговор. Я похлопотал.

Старк довольно ловко вонзает шприц в вену. Локи чувствует озноб. Горячая и одновременно холодная струя поднимается по руке все выше, доходит до горла, потом накрывает целиком.

— Рассказывай, Шахерезада.

**

Локи ещё помнит сквозь туман, как Тони сказал:

— ... Давай все же разберёмся с этим чертовым камнем... ещё укольчик.

Потом он теряет нить и идёт ко дну.

Иногда злой крючок выдергивает его наверх, но он не может удержаться на режущей поверхности и падает на дно. Он ляжет здесь на камне под толщей преломляющей свет воды, пусть она раздавит его, он будет плоский как рыбы, два глаза переедут на бок, их не выжжет это зелёное мерцание. Он видит свою синюю руку с лиловыми венами — нам синим страшен прямой яростный свет. Рука становится морскою звездой, кто-то хватает ее и подносит к жгучему солнцу, жгучая пена идёт изо рта пожалуйста пожалуйста детское бессильное слово оно не поможет никогда не помогало где же вся твоя сила у меня нет...

— Мы не знаем, какую кровь ему перелить. На Земле нет ее аналогов. 

— Синтезируйте его кровь!

— Мистер Старк, вы уже попробовали себя в экспериментальной медицине. По крайней мере, удержитесь от безумных советов! 

— Вы правы, доктор, но я вас уволю. За препирательства. Уволю с золотым парашютом, если вы его спасёте. 

— Тони, я согласен с доктором Штайном. Меня ты тоже уволишь?

— Тебя уволишь, Брюс, как же. 

— Надо позвать Тора. Все же он ближайший родственник.

— Не сейчас! Я знаю, что будет. Он выведет из строя аппаратуру и мы погубим Локи окончательно. 

— Тто-ор, — хрипит тот, кто почти не помнит себя, — Тор...

— Он пришёл в себя?! 

— Что он сказал?

— Да вызови ты, наконец, Тора!

Он опять погружается, между водой и воздухом полоса боли, воздухом стало невозможно дышать — меня переделали так, чтобы я мог, но я не справляюсь больше, я правда больше не могу прости меня папа я не гожусь я синее чудовище отпусти меня брось меня на дно, я не выдержу вашего солнца. 

Кто-то тянет сеть. Огромный светлый — не мучай меня! — он останавливается, он оставляет в воде, ... этот свет, доходящий сквозь толщу — его свет, я могу смотреть, я могу видеть тебя...

— Тор, — шипит тот, кто почти не имеет голоса, — Тор...

— Это я, — говорит большой светлый человек, — Локи, я с тобой. 

*

— Уж не знаю, что и помогло. Может, очистка крови, а может, рука Тора. 

— Да уж, рука бога, в строгом смысле слова. Тор, пойди отдохни. 

— Тони, не говори со мной сейчас. Я потеряю концентрацию. Нанесу тебе большой финансовый и моральный ущерб.

— Вспомни, что ты сам недавно с ним сделал.

— Заткнись!

*

...Он открывает глаза. Перед глазами торчит длинный стебель капельницы. Но он чувствует: движение крови имеет другой источник, его можно проследить физически — стыковка и шлюз там, где его пальцы впились в чужую горячую ладонь. Ее хозяин дремлет, опустив голову на другую руку, так что длинные светлые волосы свисают до колен.

— Это ты. 

Белокурый просыпается и встряхивает головой:

— Локи... Как ты?

— Не знаю. Ты устал? 

Сидящий вглядывается в его лицо, сдвинув брови. Понятно, что он устал и тревожится. Но Локи все ещё видит в этом лице отсвет изумрудной дали и говорит:

— Я так рад, что это ты.

Белокурый вздрагивает и судорожно жмёт на кнопку вызова.

Вбегает врач, следом приходит темный-с-бородкой, врач задаёт вопросы, с бородкой перебивает и задаёт свои, потом Белокурый, подпирающий стену, рявкает:

— Тони, заткнись!

— Уволю всех, — говорит Темный куда-то в потолок и затихает. Когда он молчит, у него виноватое выражение лица.

Локи дают пить какую-то дрянь и делают укол, имеющий неожиданно быстрое следствие: слова, наконец, сходятся с вещами, имена с образами, а Локи определяется с последовательностью требующих реакции событий: 

— Сколько времени? Давно я здесь лежу? Где Стив? 

— Спасибо, доктор Штайн, — торжественно говорит Старк, — вы можете нас оставить. 

— Я не разрешаю деловых разговоров, — говорит врач, но его уже никто не слышит.

*

— Не очень помню, что именно ты искал во мне, но нашёл ли ты что-нибудь? — спрашивает Локи.

— Ты, правда, спускался к мертвым? ...Зачем я спрашиваю — во всяком случае, твой мозг в это верит... Одного не понимаю, когда ты совершаешь свои странствия, ты как шаман бросаешь своё тело на месте, откуда ушёл, да? Каким образом Бальдр вернул тебя на землю? 

— Не знаю. Возможно, мертвый бог — самый сильный из богов. Или даже единственный настоящий. 

— Сила в немощи совершается... — хмыкает Тони, — может быть, но откуда вам, скандинавским язычникам, это знать?

— Он сказал, что прощает меня. И я рассыпался в прах. Прощение трудно пережить. Но этот прах собрался заново, возможно потому, что у меня остались здесь дела. Надо вернуть Стива. И одновременно с этим надо решить проблему Таноса. Ты ведь понял про Таноса?

— Ну да, пытаясь пробраться сквозь твою историю, я искал насущное: что за гоблин среди бела дня заявился в мою башню, снес стену кулаком и раздавил людей как комаров. Он ищет Камень пространства, который упакован в тессеракт. Для этого ты ему и понадобился. Так?

— Не то чтобы он особенно привязан к тессеракту. Это начало. Камень проложит дорогу к остальным.

— А к нему проложишь дорогу ты?

— Танос так думает. Находясь в его обществе, я не мог всерьёз проверить эту гипотезу. 

— Ты сказал, Танос нашёл тебя среди миров, именно потому что ты был помечен камнем. Потом ты вдруг вспомнил о последнем Рагнареке, и всплыла какая-то каменная чешуя... живая могила — твои слова. Я сделал таймкоды. И тут мы зашли в тупик. Смотри. 

Старк включает запись. Тор, наклонявшийся, чтобы наблюдать экран маленького ноутбука, почему-то вздрагивает и отводит глаза, увидев на экране — ах, да — обнаженное тело Локи. 

«— Мы не могли победить Хель. Я никогда не одерживал побед, у которых был шанс, но пережил безнадёжную победу. Мы победили, потому что избавились от надежды, мы обрушили собственный мир, уничтожили ужасное... Ты узнаешь ужасное, когда увидишь его. Оно не имеет второй стороны. Так я понял, что не гожусь в злодеи, хотя и прошёл кастинг. Я знал, что мы не выдержим, когда она захочет взять все. Значит, всё должно погибнуть вместе с нами, и я пошёл ... забыл... Тони,... о чем мы говорили?

— О Таносе, но ты почему-то вспомнил Хель. Они похожи? 

— Танос не сидел тысячу лет под замком и спокойней относится ко времени. Он слишком любит свои медленные пустынные мысли, и когда эти мысли наталкиваются на какую-нибудь маленькую запятую, он стирает ее. Но Танос делается все быстрее. С камнями он будет неудержим.

— Значит, ни при каких условиях мы не можем обменять Стива на камень?

— Он врос в каменную чешую, его все равно что нет. Камень - живая могила камня. А если и станет мертвой, не будет худшей могилой. 

— Могила камня? О чем ты?

— Не знаю... цели Таноса настолько нелепы, даже смехотворны, что не веришь в его силу, и только когда наталкиваешься на эту величественную каменную непроницаемую бесчувственную глупость, соединённую с проницательностью, стратегической мощью и магическим даром, тогда понимаешь, что ему достанется все. Он неуязвим. 

— Так, Локи, давай все же разберёмся с этим чертовым камнем... ещё укольчик».

Тони выключает видео:

— Дальше не интересно ... Тор, не смотри на меня так. 

— Каменная чешуя... — повторяет Локи, — она же — живая могила. Почему эти малоизысканные кеннинги пришли мне в голову при мысли о Таносе? 

— Ты как будто не мог сказать прямо. Это странно, потому что препарат уничтожает зазор между сознательной речью и бессознательной.

— Цензура бессознательного поддается корректировке. Меня отталкивал какой-то невидимый мне предмет. Слишком заметно отталкивал — так бывает, когда на человека не слишком аккуратно наложили заклятье забвения. Если все работает правильно, рассказ начнет искривляться заранее, так что ни слушатель, ни автор не почувствуют неровности. А здесь мы споткнулись о невидимый камень преткновения... опять камень...И тогда я перехожу к Рагнареку. Что я сделал в безнадежном положении... Трудно вспомнить, с тех пор маловато было небезнадежных положений. 

— Каменная чешуя... — вдруг говорит Тор, — Похоже на Корга. 

— При чем здесь Корг? Корг... — Локи застывает, — Не может быть... Один всеотец...

— Что?

— О чем я думал в безнадёжной ситуации? О том, чтобы в руки Хель не попал тессеракт. Я же шёл за ним! Что у меня было под рукой? Наш каменный друг, нечувствительный к излучениям. Я рассек ему бок, сунул камень между его булыжниками, заживил рану и наспех наложил заклятие забвения. Но я тоже мог попасть в руки к Хель, поэтому я заклял самого себя! И тебя, видимо, тоже, раз ты меня о нем не спрашивал. Тор — ты алмаз... 

— Знаю, неограненый, — ухмыляется Тор

— Вызываем каменного друга на рентген, — встаёт Тони.

— Лучше отправить рентген к нему. И не надо никаких изменений. Корг — просто идеальный саркофаг для тессеракта, если уж Танос его не почуял.

— И как нам вытащить Стива?

— Теперь думать об этом будет чуть легче, — Локи падает на подушку. 

— Может, хватит с тебя на сегодня? — спрашивает Тор. 

— Я хочу видеть Бальдри. 

— Сейчас позвоню няне. 

— Нет. Не в палате. Я пойду сам. Тони, ты теперь знаешь меня так, как я сам себя не знаю. Разрешишь мне ходить без наручников?

— Да, конечно. Хотя тебе идёт, — хмуро улыбается Старк, — Я так понимаю, наступил формальный момент для извинений. Локи, я перегнул палку с дозировкой. Прости. Но я не мог тебя не проверить. Груз ответственности — такой груз, который схлопывает любое доверие. А уж если доверия не было и не могло быть... Локи, ты ведь меня понимаешь? Я и сейчас тебе не доверяю. Но я рад, что ты с нами.

— Понимаю. Мне не доверяет никто, я не доверяю ничему. Никаким мировым законам. А уж себе и подавно. Я бросаю кости и надеюсь, что мною сыграет случай, который милосерднее человека. 

— Если не предавать чужое доверие, будет полегче, — не выдерживает Тор. 

— Наверно ты прав. Не знаю только, как применить твою мудрость. Мог ли я предать то, чего не было? Если мне и тому, кто спит рядом, снятся разные сны, кто должен перестать грезить? А если это были не сны? А может быть, никто никогда не верит чужому слову, люди просто разделяют общие иллюзии? 

— Ладно, мне пора, — торопливо говорит Тони и уходит. 

Тор смотрит на Локи и зачем-то ищет ответ на риторические вопросы:

— Значит, это я виноват в том, что ты сделал?

— Нет. В том, что я сделал, виноват я. Ты спас мне жизнь. Спасибо.

— Когда?

— Когда держал меня за руку.

Локи закрывает глаза, и Тор вдруг видит как он исхудал. Невозможно поверить, что они когда-то дрались на радужном мосту и Тор едва победил.

Локи открывает глаза, щелкает пальцами и оказывается одет в камзол с изумрудным отливом. Серо-бледный изможденный человек в больничной рубахе вдруг превращается в бога с царственной осанкой: отражением солнца во льду сияют глаза, локоны блещут чёрным лаком. Тор чувствует дыхание, так ему памятное — холодный и чистый воздух вершин Асгарда. 

Локи улыбается ему своей дарящей улыбкой. Тора сражает радость, которую он комкает и отбрасывает прочь. Слишком дорого она обходилась в прошлом.

— Это правда, — Тор рисует рукой в воздухе, — или блестящая видимость?

— Правда, на которую не хватает средств, превращается в видимость.

— Ты вырядился как на свидание.

— Фактически, на первое.

— О чем ты вообще думал в пубертатный период?

— Ты же знаешь, о мировом господстве. 

— Локи, она может тебя и не вспомнить. У младенцев короткая память. 

— Я выкрутил яркость, чтобы понравиться ей заново.

*

Но она вспомнила. 

— Бальдри, — зовет Локи и садится на пол.

Бальдри делает шаг вперёд, падает, но не тратя времени на плач, ползёт к Локи. Она хватает его за длинные пряди, упирается и встаёт. Они оба говорят что-то невразумительное и, видимо, понимают друг друга. Бальдри дёргает изумрудную серьгу в его ухе, с невинным намерением оставить ее вместе с ухом себе. Локи подхватывает Бальдри и целует в золотую поросль на макушке.

— Миссис Беггинс, позвольте вам представить Локи... Одинсона. Он тоже родитель Бальдри. 

Миссис Беггинс медленно поднимает брови, потом опускает их: 

— Ээ...Ваш супруг?

— Мой брат. 

— Приемный, — добавляет Локи.

— Боюсь, я не совсем поняла...

— Он ее ... как бы это объяснить... родил. Локи у нас на переднем крае науки и даже по ту ее сторону, время от времени совершает чудеса, насилует природу, ох, извините...

— Инцест, флюидность биологического пола, молнии из рукава — для людей это, возможно, чуточку слишком, а для богов — давняя традиция, — поясняет Локи с любезной улыбкой.

Брови миссис Беггинс совершают то же путешествие в более быстром темпе.

— Миссис Беггинс, я так рад познакомиться с вами, — все лучезарней улыбается Локи, — Много о вас слышал. Спасибо за ваш труд и надеюсь, скоро вам станет легче. Я собираюсь вернуться к полноценной родительской жизни. 

— Вы были в отъезде? — вежливо спрашивает миссис Беггинс.

— В тюрьме, в космосе, в мире мертвых, в больничной палате — отвечает Тор. 

— Но сейчас у меня образовалось несколько свободных часов, и вы можете отдохнуть, — завершает Локи. 

— Авау! — кричит Бальдри, потрясая добытой сережкой, и щедро предлагает ее Тору.

Тор сначала думает уйти вслед за миссис Беггинс, но падает в кресло, да так и не может подняться. Все же он сутки просидел, держа Локи за руку. Сквозь дремоту он наблюдает, как Локи и Бальдри проводят время на ковре. Им определенно хорошо вместе. Иногда кажется, что Локи примешивает к общению немного магии, а может и Бальдри, сама не зная того, содействует ему. Все же она дитя Локи, хотя породой и в Одина. Мозг постепенно деревенеет, и от этого перестаёт быть больно, остаётся только покой и странная легкость. 

Когда он просыпается, Бальдри спит на ковре среди игрушек, накрытая пледом. Локи тоже спит, прислонившись к креслу Тора. Темная голова легко касается его колена. Тор не может и не хочет пошевелиться. Как будто кто-то выключил время для них троих. А потом этот кто-то его включит.

Локи откидывает голову и его неожиданно темные в сумерках глаза снизу утыкаются в лицо Тора.

— Я хотел, чтобы Бальдри была инкарнацией Бальдра. Говоря высокопарно, я намеревался дать миру новое начало. Если рассказывать ту же историю в логике подозрения, я надеялся похоронить свои грехи вместе с общим прошлым. Но грехи остались моими. А Бальдри — твоей дочерью. 

Некоторые вещи все равно тяжко слышать. Тор спрашивает сквозь зубы:

— И какая из версий верна?

— Не знаю, может быть, третья, четвёртая, или пятая, ещё не рассказанная. Одна будет про одиночество и потерю прежних путей, другая про веру, которая опережает реальность и искажает ее, а последняя — про идиота, который создал лучшее, что у него есть и погубил лучшее, что у него было. А самая страшная из историй, где он губит то, лучше чего не бывает, уже рассказана. 

— Выбери одну, чтобы ей можно было поверить.

Локи усмехается: 

— Специально отобранная правда — наилучшая из неправд. Тебе нужна такая?

— Мне ничего не нужно. Забудь.

— Тебе нужно, чтобы я сказал, что я виноват. Что, то что я сделал отвратительно. Что ты вправе меня ненавидеть. Это так. Я могу повторять это вновь и вновь. Ты вправе, а я не прав. Но если бы я был прав, у нас не было бы Бальдри. И может быть, я не спустился бы в мир мертвых и не остановил одно ржавое колесо... 

— Я думал, ты бросил меня ради кого-то другого, вернее, ради другой. В конце концов, я с этим смирился. А ты сделал это ради мистических опытов с моим ребёнком. Ты заранее отнял ее у меня. И все ещё считаешь это оправданием.

— Я хотел тебе рассказать. Позже. Но сначала ты бежал от меня как от чумы. А потом... это делалось все тяжелее. Я откладывал и опоздал.

— Я должен был обеспечить тебе радостную встречу? Облегчить тебе жизнь? После того, как ты исчез, даже записки не оставив?

Тор встаёт так быстро, что Локи едва успевает отодвинуться, хватает его за рукав и тащит в спальню. 

Он толкает Локи на кровать и запирает дверь. 

Локи смотрит на него с недоумением. Тор предпочёл бы более сильные чувства. 

— Узнаешь эту постель? Мы спали на ней несколько месяцев. Иногда, обнявшись. Помнишь? Не буду спрашивать, что ты чувствовал при этом — мне достаточно унижений. Но хотя бы вчуже, не примеряя на себя, ты можешь понять, что я страдал? Я такая огромная мускулистая скотина, что невозможно в это поверить, да?

— Я не так высоко ценю своё общество. Я не только не хотел тебе боли, я думал, что освобождаю тебя от ненужного бремени. Ты считал все, что я говорю, игрой моего беспокойного ума и был не совсем не прав - эти призраки явились по мою душу, не по твою. 

— Тебе являлись не призраки, а твоя любимая мысль: как бы изменить неизменяемое. Может быть, на этот раз ты достиг успеха. Поздравляю. Но и тогда, когда тебе нравилось быть злодеем, и сейчас, когда тебе нравится совсем другое, ты действуешь так, как будто ты единственный настоящий человек в девяти мирах. А ты ведь просто ...совсем иное существо. Один ничего не смог в тебе исправить. Ты убил своего настоящего отца, чтобы доказать, что ты лучший сын приемного — только уроду, монстру могло придти в голову такое доказательство!

Локи сжимает ладонями виски, и Тор понимает, что смог его задеть — не понятно чем, ведь он повторил слова, которые слышал от самого Локи. Но в этом есть какая-то желчная, свербящая радость и он продолжает:

— Мы не знаем, что в Бальдри — от тебя. Может, она подрастёт и решит, что твоя печень отлично подходит для жертвоприношения. Надеюсь, что нет. Но, в конце концов, она начнёт задавать вопросы. Тебе будет тяжело на них отвечать. 

Локи, наконец, поднимает голову:

— Не знаю, помнишь ли ты, после коронации я поцеловал тебе руку.

— И сказал, что никогда не будешь моим подданным.

— А ещё, что никогда не смогу тебя предать. Это была клятва. 

— Видимо, это была очень обтекаемая и подвижная во все стороны клятва. 

— Если я ее нарушил, ты можешь меня наказать. Я в твоей власти. Только подожди, пока мы закончим с Таносом. 

Локи выходит из спальни. Он склоняется над Бальдри, жадно вдыхает ее дыхание и выскальзывает за дверь.

*

Продолжение следует


	5. Chapter 5

Глава пятая

— Да, это интересно, — говорит Танос, выслушав рассказ Локи, — Мы недооцениваем силу мертвых. Протащить твое тело через точку в твоём же сознании и выплюнуть на Земле... Неплохая работа. Локи, ты маг не без способностей, не хотел бы ты такой силы? Не манит, а?

— Манит. 

— Ты можешь ее получить, если готов заплатить за это. 

— Тот, кто действительно сделал это, силы не искал. Пока он был жив, он обладал ею даром. Может быть, это его и погубило.

— Он заплатил жизнью. А чего тебе жалко? Что ты теряешь? Возможность ловчить и трахаться?

— Я хотел бы верить, как некоторые, что, отдав привязанность, я получу просветление, но не верю. Я начну вожделеть само вожделение, питать страсть к страсти и прочее. 

— Это дело самодисциплины. 

— Я в некотором роде создан из дисциплины. Надо мною трудился великий маг... Но природа не захотела вступить с ним в добровольно-принудительный договор. 

— Эта загадочную природу с капризным характером ты же и выдумал. Это ты сам.

— Это я. Или не я. Это пространство, где я себе не принадлежу и ничем не отличаюсь для себя от любого другого.

— Если ты и правда веришь в такую природу, как ты вообще занимаешься магией?

— Я предлагаю. Мне отвечают. Или не отвечают. Может быть, магия — просто вежливость, искусство верного обхождения?..

— Ещё недавно ты не ограничивался обхождением. 

— В политике, но не в магии. Я хотел такой власти над разумными существами, какой не существует, а если бы и существовала, я бы ей не подошёл. Но я знал, что не могу принудить тайную природу. Она даёт иначе, если даёт. 

— И то, и другое далеко от настоящей силы. Ты можешь успокаивать себя сколько угодно, но ты хочешь большего, Локи. 

— Хочу. 

— У меня оно есть. Избавься от веры в воображаемого друга, который ведёт тебя туда, куда бы ты сам не дошёл или туда, куда тебе совсем не надо. Маги были и до сих пор остаются капризными и боязливыми детьми. Они не научились подчинять себе природу хотя бы так, как она подчинена простой немагической технике. Мы бродим вокруг да около, и забываем, что мир - тоже артефакт, как те артефакты, которые изготовили наши руки. Мы можем создавать. Мы можем распоряжаться. Мы можем уничтожать. Мы можем. Но мы боимся.

— Ты боишься?

— Нет. Боишься ты.

— Знаешь, нам с братом пришлось уничтожить Асгард. Мы не нашли другого выхода, как не искали. Мы действовали разумно, но я оказался в плену у погибшего мира. Я не могу не думать о том, как родить его заново, хотя ничего невозможно родить заново. 

— Родить — невозможно. Сделать — можно все что угодно. Но чтобы делать, надо превратить уже сделанное в материал. Не жалей об Асгарде. Не бойся уничтожать. Не думай, я не психопат, которому нравится убивать. У меня не бывает таких аффектов, Локи. Но если ты не сомнешь глину, ты не придашь ей форму. 

— У вещей уже есть форма. Довольно интересная. И у людей.

— Безполезная для делания.

— Влекущая. Обещающая то, чего нет, конечно, но как ей удаётся обещать...

— Я вижу, ты пытаешься меня отвлечь. Ты все ещё низкий и сладострастный бог лжи и тебя притягивает все лживое. 

Танос смотрит на него почти с вожделением. Локи знает, что это сильное чувство вызвано свежим запахом артефакта, который исходит от него. Этот запах — его единственный довод в неравной игре. 

— Но если абсолютной власти мешает только наш страх перед ней, зачем нужны камни? Действуй без них, одним непреклонным духом, — улыбается Локи.

— Не изображай дурачка. Камни — это концентрат уже сделанного с миром. Камни — это прошлое, маг — это настоящее. Их соединение — это будущее. Но без меня ты в будущее не попадёшь. Кстати, где ты его нашёл? 

— Я отдался в руки Старка и мы помогли друг другу выяснить, где находится тессеракт. Он и правда был недалеко, Танос, твой инстинкт правильно указывал тебе путь. Потом я заменил его симпатичной подделкой. И вот я здесь.

— Тебя ищут? 

— Я больше не пленник и ушёл под благовидным предлогом. То, что осталось у них, выглядит не хуже, а что с ним делать, они, в сущности, не знают. Проблема отодвинута. 

— Если ты пойдёшь со мной, проблем не будет вовсе. Кроме той единственной, которой стоит посвятить жизнь. 

— Знаю пару-тройку таких. А сейчас я хочу увидеться со Стивом, — говорит Локи. 

По бугристому лику Таноса пробегает легкая судорога: 

— Я запер твоего парня в каюте. Мне не нравилось, что он шастает по кораблю. Иди, похотливец. Прикоснешься к двери, дверь и откроется. 

*

Локи распахивает дверь.

Стив, лежащий на огромной кровати, поворачивает голову.

— Я добрался до тебя, дорогой — говорит Локи, улыбаясь, и распахивает руки для объятий . Он не уверен, что Стив, у которого хорошо с выдержкой, но не с артистической податливостью моменту, захочет ему ответить. Однако, поймав взгляд Локи, Стив вскакивает и за секунду оказывается у его губ. Локи, не ожидавший такого, погружается в момент слишком глубоко.

Оторвавшись от поцелуя, он проводит пальцами по удивительно чисто выбритым щекам Стива:

— Как тебе это удаётся?

— А тебе? 

— Небольшое заклятье. В шестнадцать я был брезглив и отменил щетину вовсе. 

— А у меня это вроде тюремного ритуала: бритьё, зарядка, дисциплина...Займись собой, когда не можешь заняться ничем другим.

— Ты все это время сидишь под замком?

— Твой приятель меня допросил, счёл идиотом и запер тут. 

— Это не худшее, что он мог с тобой сделать. 

— Я это ценю. Где ты был? 

— Долго рассказывать.

— А почему вернулся? 

— К тебе.

— Здорово, — говорит Стив и показывает глазами на душевую. Локи едва заметно отрицательно качает головой. Стив продолжает разговор как ни в чем не бывало:

— Что это было? Ты лежал три дня как Белоснежка в гробу, только без румянца, потом вокруг перемкнуло — лампы замигали по всему кораблю — а когда успокоилось, тебя уже не было. Ты очень эффектно пропал!

— Главное, спонтанно. Когда я говорил тебе, что мне нужно уйти в себя, я имел в виду не совсем это. 

Локи рассказывает Стиву почти все, что с ним произошло, с важными, но аккуратными купюрами. Каюта прослушивается, но Локи не думает, что Таноса заинтересует расширенная версия его приключений. Заинтересует, верней, заденет его кое-что другое... Стив слушает его с таким увлечением, как будто в своём плену он ближе к шаху, чем Шахерезаде. 

— Так ты остановил власть прошлого над настоящим? — спрашивает Стив, — Ты же хотел этого?

— Я остановил ее на себе. А поскольку я какой-никакой агент рока, может, оно и отзовётся на том конце бесконечной цепи. Люди способны создать то, что не способны познать. И боги тоже. Это их последняя надежда. Впрочем, раньше я думал, что познать — это подобрать отмычку по замку...

— Наверно, тогда мы с тобой познакомились.

— Ты познакомился с довольно неприятным типом.

— Видал я и понеприятней. 

— Я опять не на первых ролях, — Локи склоняет голову и разводит руками, — жизнь — удар по моему тщеславию. Непрерывный. Одна радость — ты, кажется, больше не сердишься на меня? 

— Нет.

— Спасибо. А почему?

— Без причины. Когда ты лежал три дня, не просыпаясь, у тебя временами было такое горькое выражение лица... однажды потекли слёзы. Я не мог тебе помочь, но вдруг перестал на тебя злиться. Это оказалось в моей власти, пока я сам был в чужой. Ну и... приятно, знаешь, навести порядок в своём уме. Действует почти как бритьё.

— Ты дал мне урок смирения. Я ведь тоже в чужой власти. 

— Ты же умеешь пропадать даже из бочки.

— Но я в обиде на свою природу, а это дело гиблое — особенно для мага. 

— Ты можешь ее изменить. Или нет? 

— Как ни соберёшься ее изменить, ее всегда нет на месте. А, может, и не было. Может, она вспыхивает только в новом рождении. И в новой смерти.

— Значит, в момент нового рождения... ты ее чувствовал?

— Да. Она меня убивала.

— Ты можешь чувствовать ее только так? А в любви?

— Это и была любовь. Я никогда ещё не был ближе к ней... 

— Неужели нельзя быть в ладу со своей природой? 

— Можно. Тому, у кого эта природа есть, — Локи наклоняется к шее Стива и втягивает его запах, — у тебя есть. 

Стив едва вздрагивает.

— И в свой час она потребует этого ... пропасть, порвать с собой, разорваться на части... — продолжает Локи, — Ты знаешь сам.

Задевая ресницами чужую кожу, Локи движется от скул к виску, и проводит языком по твёрдой припухлости под отросшими волосами Стива. Он фиксирует его шею левой рукой и острым ногтем правой вспарывает уплотнение.

— Ты что.?! — дёргается Стив, но Локи, твёрдой рукой сдавливает надрез. По виску Стива бежит тонкая красная струйка, Локи держит двумя пальцами мелкого металического клеща. 

— Что это за тварь? 

— Привет от нашего хозяина. Надеюсь, он не обидится, что я это вынул. У него ещё много ходов в запасе. 

— Но зачем? Здесь и так все под контролем.

— Думаю, это не только шпион, но и психомодулятор. И просто маленькая бомба, готовая к активации в любой момент. Предусмотрительно. Танос тебя усердно допрашивал?

— А что меня допрашивать? — Стив пожимает плечами, — Что может знать охранник? Так-то он пугал конечно... Но на меня страх действует отупляюще, я показался ему безнадежным. ...И я же видел в зеркале этот синяк, но решил, что он остался от процедуры устрашения. Стыдно сказать, я бухнулся в обморок и после этого ничего не помню. Как ты думаешь, эта тварь не включалась? Я не выгляжу совсем бревном?

(Удивительных успехов может достичь в амплуа инженю высокий мускулистый мужчина с синими глазами. Локи не зря обработал его тогда, в душе — и похоже, выпустил наружу спящий талант)

— Ты выглядишь прекраснейшим из сынов человеческих, — говорит Локи, — Так что у меня нет сил на тебя смотреть. Выключим свет?

Стив выглядит несколько напряжённым. Локи уже делает многозначительное выражение лица, но бросает его на полдороге. Плевать. Он справится, никого не насилуя для общего блага. 

Но Стив берет Локи за подбородок и целует в губы. Тогда Локи берет Стива за футболку и роняет на кровать. Он все ещё не уверен в этом «да», но он отыщет его источник, очень низко и очень глубоко, по ту сторону рассудочного согласия... Стив лежит, положив руки ему на плечи, а Локи спускается ниже и ниже, прижимается к его бёдрам и глотает его возбужденную плоть. Стив начинает дышать глубже, дёргается ему навстречу, потом назад, и хрипло шепчет:

— Ты можешь... Если ты хочешь...  
— Что?.. — отрывается Локи.  
— Ну... войти в меня...  
— Если ты хочешь.  
— Да.

В каюте темно, но зрение Локи питается иным источником. Оно вбирает облик прекрасного человеческого существа и растворяет его как всякую видимость. И сам Локи превращается — хорошо, что ты не видишь, Стив, — в чудовище без облика, в вещество, меняющее кровь тем, в кого оно просочилось, в сеть, соединяющую несколько вожделений. Вот вибрирует невидимая нить, ведущая к укрытому тьмой артефакту, вибрирует, потому что хозяин корабля идёт по его следам, торя свой ход к желанному предмету. Нить превращается в проводник. Локи раскрывает лежащее под ним тело как плод, он держит косточку его сердца в руках... Впрочем, сердце немного не там... Локи знает, это у Стива в первый раз, и легким касанием магии отводит боль — оставив ту, что неотрывна от наслаждения. Он входит в тесное живое отверстие, а тот, кто преследует его на невидимом пути, сбивается с него на страстную и неприличную картинку, которую посылает по проводу возбужденный мозг Локи.  
Вдруг он перестаёт видеть невидимое и не видит видимого, он падает на мокрое тело под ним, как упал бы в волны.

*

Локи лежит в темноте рядом с живым и горячим телом, и вдруг его настигает приступ холодной печали, раньше его родившейся. Больше страха и старше, чем отчаянье, она являлась к нему, когда его ещё не было, и сейчас ему нечем от неё прикрыться. Голый человек, соткавший покров из своей наготы...

Он осторожно поднимается, чтобы идти в душ.

— Я с тобой, — шепчет Стив.

— Отлично. 

Включив воду, они несколько секунд смотрят друг на друга с внезапной неловкостью. Потом Локи улыбается. 

— Все хорошо? — спрашивает Стив.

— Мне нравится. А тебе?

— Ты пришёл не с пустыми руками?  
— Да.   
— Это то, что он хочет?  
— Да.  
— Но...

— Доверься мне, — прерывает его Локи и целует в губы, — Так тебе нравится?

— Да, — говорит Стив, догадавшись не задавать свой вопрос, — Очень.

Кабину сотрясает короткий звон и голос Таноса накрывает их сверху.

— Локи, хватит бездельничать. Я тебя жду. 

— Ага, — говорит Локи бодро, — Мы пойдём вместе. Прогуляемся. 

Стив отвечает ему внимательным взглядом и сплетает их пальцы: 

— Отлично. Я давно не выходил. 

Локи отводит глаза, но Стив кладёт ему руку на плечо и мягко касается щеки:

— Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь, — говорит Стив.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты сделаешь то, что нужно.

Локи понимает, что это говорит не любовник, а человек, вместе с которым они прыгнут в пропасть, и ему вдруг делается легче.

*

— Ну, — говорит Танос, косясь на Стива, — ты подержался за своего дружка, теперь пора идти к камню. Меня волнует только этот запах, а от тебя сейчас несёт совсем другим. 

— Только этот? — улыбается Локи, все ещё держа Стива за руку.

— Видел бы ты себя... После собачей свадьбы.

— Будь осторожен. Венера наказывает тех, кто оскорбляет ее тайны.

— Венера?

— Афродита... Иштар... Фрейя... Сильные маги. Ты не знал их? 

— Сдаётся мне, что и ты никого из них не знал, — отвечает Танос, слишком пристально глядя на Локи.

— Я чувствую их силу на расстоянии, которое не зря называют почтительным.

— Ты думаешь, что сил — много и пытаешься балансировать, растянув между ними свою паутинку. А сила — одна. Вот главная тайна, такая простая, что ты не можешь ее оценить. Сила — одна. И ее еще нет. Она станет силой, когда будет собрана воедино. 

— Сила, собранная одним в одно. Целиком твоя?

— Хватит и на тебя. Сейчас ты живешь случайными подачками, а я открою тебе неиссякаемое начало.

Дойдя до выхода, Танос прижимает ладонь к чувствительному элементу и дверь отъезжает в сторону, открывая им ночь боливийского плоскогорья. Стив судорожно и оглушённо вдыхает земной воздух.

— Соскучился? — спрашивает Локи.

— Вернулся в реальность.

— Зачем он нам здесь? — хмурится Танос, как будто заново заметив Стива

— Он хочет на землю, — отвечает Локи, прыгает вниз и тянет Стива за собой.

Небо падает, опрокинутое собственной огромностью, и не долетает до них, повиснув на близких пиках. Оно пробито тысячью звёзд навылет, ему не устоять. Ниже неба камни и ничего кроме камней, словно Локи специально подбирал место, где только по небу и узнаешь Землю. Чистая химия первых элементов, свободная от путаницы паразитирующей жизни — тебе должно понравиться, Танос. 

— Где он? — спрашивает Танос жестяным голосом.

— Ты чувствуешь его? 

— Ты перебиваешь мне нюх. 

— Пойдём.

Танос едва заметно шевелит пальцами и дюжина андроидов вываливается из корабля.

— Вперёд.

Их тени такие огромные, что они сами кажутся маленькими, как фигурки по шахматной доске этой долины. Андроидов чуть потряхивает на каменных россыпях.

— Локи, ты ведь не пытаешься меня обмануть?

Локи резко поворачивается и смотрит в огромное лицо Таноса. 

— Ты чувствуешь, как я пахну камнем, но не чувствуешь его самого, не так ли? Ты искал его, пока я был со Стивом, и не нашёл. Ты не увидишь его, если я его тебе не покажу. Я многому хотел бы у тебя поучиться, Танос, но я не хочу свертывать землю в точку. Я меняю ее на камень. Идёт? Конечно, ты порвёшь мою сеть, но не здесь. Не на Земле. Ты улетишь творить великие дела, а я бы хотел пожить ещё немного, после того, как ты получишь камень.

— Ты всерьёз предлагаешь мне такой договор? И что заставит меня его соблюдать? Да я и сейчас могу оторвать твою маленькую голову и найти все, что в ней спрятано — благо, искать придётся неглубоко. 

— Нет ничего проще, чем оторвать мне голову. Но видишь ли, камень — сильный артефакт. Слишком сильный, чтобы быть только камнем, который идёт в любые руки. Те, кто создали его, нуждались в его верности. Его можно привязать к хозяину, и я его привязал. Даже если ты избавишься от меня, камень будет сопротивляться, потому что здесь, на Земле, он мой.

— Я уже не верю, что он у тебя есть, — шипит Танос, но Локи видит, как вспыхнули маленькие глазки при слове «хозяин». А связь он конечно почувствовал, когда пытался нащупать камень без Локи.

Локи поводит рукой и сквозь его пальцы протягивается голубое сияние. Танос почти рыбацким движением подсекает это нечто. Но он опоздал. Сияние гаснет. 

— Ты не хочешь идти вместе со мной? — спрашивает Танос почти мягко, — Ты так решил? Я ведь не дам второго шанса. Ты способен понять, что тебе предлагают, а отказ от понимания — грех.

— Не хочу, — пожимает плечами Локи, — и этого достаточно. 

— Тщеславное насекомое, я и забыл, что ты везде хочешь быть первым и единственным. Но на Земле ты уже никогда не будешь первым. А единственным надо было родиться. Тебе ничего не удалось, Локи.

— Знаешь, я покончил с тщеславием. Меня интересует то, что даётся без роковых выборов и жертвоприношений. Без подделок. Всем.

— Что же это?

— Жизнь.

— Жизнь... — Танос мнёт жесткими губами неподдающееся слово, — Для этой малости тебе понадобилась вся твоя неудача. Я понял, что ты имеешь в виду. Итак, ты устроил все это — нашёл камень, что-то с ним намудрил, вызвал меня на землю и сейчас торгуешься со всей доступной тебе наглостью — только чтобы получить обратно эту мускулистую задницу? Правда, Локи? 

Локи опускает глаза и прикусывает губу: 

— Ты не поймёшь. Я сам понял слишком поздно.

— Надо было удавить его сразу, — брезгливо, но спокойно говорит Танос, косясь на Стива, и переводит взгляд на Локи, — Где камень? 

— Отправь своих роботов обратно. 

Танос делает жест, который андроиды понимают, и, покачиваясь, возвращаются на корабль.

— Стив, отойди подальше, за скалу, — говорит Локи. Стив делает несколько шагов назад, спотыкается, потом бежит к скале, похожей на букву индейского алфавита.

— Я все равно вернусь, — задумчиво говорит Танос, — И когда я вернусь, мне уже не будет до тебя дела, Локи. 

— Может быть, и меня здесь уже не будет. 

— Может быть. Только я к тому времени буду везде. 

Локи отходит на несколько шагов; в воздухе начинается странное вращение — как будто что-то хочет вырваться из невидимости и разрывает покровы, которые и сами невидимы. 

Голубое сияние касается лица Таноса и он жадно вдыхает его. Проступают грани куба — Танос протягивает руки, но куб плывет к кораблю.

— Иди за ним, — говорит Локи, — и улетай. Ты станешь его хозяином не раньше, чем выйдешь из земной атмосферы. Камни очень привязчивы. Сильней, чем люди. 

Но Танос, оставаясь на месте, делает непостижимый рывок и хватает куб.

— Так надежней.

Вдруг ещё одним стремительным выпадом он хватает Локи за плечо.

— Мне хочется иметь тебя при себе, на случай неполадок. Или сюрпризов каких. На сюрпризы ты мастер. 

— Иди один, — хрипит Локи, изворачиваясь, — А то сюрпризы будут...

— Какие же? Твои похотливые выдумки?... Камнезаводчик! Привязанность ... Слова-то какие... Локи, — Танос смеётся с неприятной искренностью.

Локи присвистывает и из куба в огромной ладони Таноса вырывается белый искрящийся столп. Тот роняет его. Локи перехватывает куб, пока он не долетел до земли, и бьет Таноса по локтю. Белый огонь лижет тело Таноса и к его треску вдруг присоединяется вой и свист со всех сторон. Танос, поняв опасность, как расправляется во все стороны как парус, его бронированное тело отражает удары, возвращая их противникам. Ему же как будто невозможно причинить ущерб. Танос жмёт на сигнал, вызывающий его механическую команду, и Локи слышит рассыпающиеся звуки стрельбы уже со всех сторон. Он изгибается в руках Таноса, пытаясь дотянуться до шеи, но Танос сдавливает ему грудную клетку. 

Локи ещё слышит взрывы и удары вокруг, но неимоверная сила, выжимающая жизнь из его тела, отбрасывает бой далеко. Сквозь оглушительный шум подступает последняя тишина. Нестерпимая боль достигает порога, за которым избавление — и нужно только согласиться на него. 

— Все было зря... — машинка мозга делает последние пустые обороты и предсказуемость, тупая очевидность этого зря вдруг вызывает в нем такую же последнюю ярость. 

Ярость потоком бежит по почти перекрытым сосудам и прожигает их, ярость соединяет его с белым огнём у него в руке и он чувствует, как его жалкое мягкое тело обращается в лёд, а его ярость застывает в самый твёрдый материал в девяти мирах. Он не хочет больше жить, он хочет только стать палкой в колесе, остановить эту неостановимую силу. Тело — только орудие, мертвое, неубиваемое, несокрушимое. Локи — не человек, а огромная ледяная игла, и эта игла вонзается в плотную, но уязвимую плоть Таноса, пробивает мускулы гигантского плеча, проходит вдоль рёбер, раздвинув их, и входит куда-то, где не место живому, но он больше не жив... Локи не чувствует своей боли, она превратилась в боль огромного существа, которая давит его извне, но не может раздавить.

Он видит над собой страшно искаженное и вдруг очеловеченное мукой лицо, Танос, хрипит, роняя сгустки фиолетовой крови:

— Смотри, что с тобою стало, маленькая гадина...

И так, с хрипом последней насмешки, он падает всей своей громадой на Локи. Локи слышит хлюпанье разрываемого мяса так близко, как раньше не доводилось. И правда смешно, так, что разрывает от смеха, он разрывает все вокруг, он уже никогда не сможет это сшить...

Когда тушу, лежащую на нем, оттаскивают в сторону, и над ним склоняются знакомые лица, он уже не в силах удивиться тому, что они, видимо, с трудом убеждают себя в факте знакомства. 

— Локи, — говорит Тони странным тоном, — Локи..?

Стив, бросив щит, становится на колени и притрагивается к его груди. Резко отдергивает руку и ругается. На его ладони расплывается розовое пятно ожога в ободке рваной кожи. 

— Не трогай, — говорит третий голос, — разве ты не видишь?..

— Что с ним? — спрашивает Стив, кусая губы, — что это?

— Это... это ледяной великан, — отвечает этот, такой знакомый ему голос. Голос его брата. Его любовника. Отца его дочери. Его...

— Отойдите, — говорит Локи, — Я встану сам. 

Локи встаёт и оглядывается. Корабль догорает, испуская ядовитый дым. Обломки роботов лежат на камнях. Почти невозможное удалось. Все вышло так, как он задумывал. Почти. 

Он смотрит на свои руки. На голубеющие неживым светом руки великана с прозрачными жилами. Ощупывает лицо. Оно походит на лицо. Великаны — все же гуманоиды. Вот и все. Ты больше никому не сможешь солгать о себе, Локи.

Он смотрит на людей, к которым больше не должен прикасаться, и говорит, пробуя свой новый голос:

— Я не думал, что у нас получится, а получилось. Стив, ты был неотразим. Тони, вышла отличная маскировка. И куб сработал. Тор, прости меня, потому что сильнее чем... меня уже никто не накажет. Прощайте.

Локи уходит так, как умеет уходить: его новое старое тело помнит навыки старого нового. Он слышит, как Тор что-то кричит ему вслед, но остановиться уже невозможно и не нужно. Что ты готов отдать за силу, спрашивал его Танос. Он отдал все, что у него было. Он ненавидел свою ненадежную природу, и она уступила своё место наинадежнейшей. То, что он всегда хотел уничтожить, дало ему победить и победило его. Ты тот, кто ты есть — Локи Лафейсон, ледяной великан, которого Одину удалось подровнять, но не растопить, сам себе возмездие. Ты откупился от грехов старой жизни, но что делать с теми, которые ты успел совершить, пока не узнал в новой жизни старую? За ними следует новая кара, к которой нельзя подготовиться, как нельзя было остановить своё зло, пока оно не отделилось от тебя злодеянием. Ты опоздал к себе самому. Ты всегда опаздываешь. Время быстрее ловит зубами свой хвост.   
Локи падает там, где вечные снега уравнивают температуру внутри него и снаружи. Он не думал, что отчаянье может быть таким холодным.

***

— Локи придумал план. Я придумал некоторые технические подробности, — говорит Тони, — проблема первая: Локи считал, что, если Танос завладеет настоящим камнем, нам с ним уже не совладать, баланс перекосит непоправимо. Значит, нужен поддельный. И не просто самоцвет, а правдоподобный, с особыми эффектами. Ладно, слетали к Коргу, вскрыли его, Локи буквально потерся о камень и замуровал его обратно, копию мы сделали вместе, за несколько дней, очень спешили, чтобы Танос не разочаровался и не выбросил тебя, Стив, в открытый космос. Проблема вторая: Танос не дурак и распознает подделку очень быстро. Локи назвал эту часть операции «покров»: пустить внимание Таноса в противоположном направлении, проложить для него искусственные каналы, так чтобы он сам все время сбивал себя с толку, короче не подпускать его к приманке близко. Знаешь, что вызывает у Таноса болезненное отвращение? И, к тому же, забивает запах камня запахом Локи? 

Стив молчит и краснеет. Тор молчит и не меняется в лице. Тони ухмыляется самой мрачной из своих сатировых ухмылок:

— Ну да. Древняя магия, древнее всякой другой. 

— Я понял, — говорит Стив, — понял ещё там. Это сработало.

Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Тора. Тор делает вид, что этого взгляда не было. 

— Да, я специально не щажу твоих чувств и твоих чувств, и ваших чувств в совокупности, и хочу, чтобы вы оба вникли в вашу общую, так сказать, ситуацию и перестали держать покерфейс, — почти зло говорит Тони, — Я хочу, чтобы мы поняли, что произошло и что делать. Надо было бы подключить и Брюса, и Наташу, и Клинта, но в виду особого контента я объявил процесс закрытым... Короче, Локи понимал, что никого нельзя обмануть навсегда, а Таноса —особенно. План был рассчитан на разоблачение, нужно было только сделать так, чтобы разоблачение режиссировал сам Локи.

— Забавно, — глухо говорит Тор, — что вы ни слова не сказали мне о вашем плане.

— А о чем тут говорить? Локи начал операцию. Когда пришла наша очередь вступать, мы вступили. Чего тебе не хватило? Часов ожидания провала и мучительных фантазий?

— Я чуть лучше знаю его природу.

— Таноса?

— Локи.

— И чем бы тебе это помогло?

— Ты прав. Мне это ещё ни разу не помогало, — все так же глухо отвечает Тор.

Тони хватает себя за переносицу, как будто собирается вырвать ее вместе с носом. Делает круг по комнате и останавливается: 

— Ну, говори, знаток природы, почему он превратился?

— Не знаю почему. Локи вернулся к заводским настройкам, так будет верней. Раз уж у нас оргия неслыханной откровенности... Перед операцией мы ссорились. Нет, не то слово. В общем, я сказал Локи, что он как был ледяная чушка, так ей и остался... И его это задело. Но это же ерунда. Грязевая борьба словами. Он сам иногда называл себя ледяным великаном, но он в это не верил. Все, что он любил и все, что он ненавидел, вся его жизнь лежала между ним и Етунхеймом. Другое дело, что он не верил до конца и своей человеческой природе. 

— А ты знаешь, во что он верил? — интересуется Старк.

— ...В то, что можно погнать волны вспять и вернуть реку к истоку. Что там нас ждёт новое рождение... или не ждёт, а только может родиться через нас. Мне трудно говорить об этом, я всегда с ним спорил, а теперь у меня такое чувство, что я просто передал ему эту веру на аутсорсинг. Я как будто уравновешивал извне его тягу туда, куда и меня бы утянуло, если бы я изо всех сил не тянул в противоположную сторону. Может, я все неправильно делал. Неправильно чувствовал... Если бы я хоть шаг сделал ему навстречу...

— Перестань. Если бы ему это было нужно, он бы сам сделал хоть тысячу шагов. 

— Вот от этой уверенности твоя личная жизнь ограничивается очень дорогим экскортом.

— А у тебя ее вообще нет. 

— Нет, — соглашается Тор, — и не знаю, была ли. Когда один человек не понимает другого — для самосохранения и нуждается в нем — для саморазрушения, это вообще про личную жизнь?

Тони с разбега утыкается в окно. 

— Куда он мог отправиться? — спрашивает Стив, — где на Земле есть место ледяному великану? 

— Антарктида ближе всего, — пожимает плечами Тор.

— Полетим сначала туда?

— Стив, ты, видно, не понял, что Локи не хочет нас видеть. Или кого-то из нас. Вероятней всего, меня. 

— Почему? — с видимым трудом спрашивает Стив, не могущий так запросто отказаться от такта, — Из-за грязевой борьбы словами?

Но Тор тоже начинает потирать переносицу и встаёт посмотреть, что там за окном.

Тони, изучающий нью-йоркский туман, говорит:

— Он боится.

— Трусость — единственный порок, с которым Локи не согрешил. Он не боится, он прячется.

— Ты уж прости, так вышло, что я заглянул Локи в черепную коробку, и знаю то, что мне знать не положено. Пока он был кем-то, похожим на человека, он боялся тебя. В смысле, не твоих кулаков, а какой-то власти, которую ты имеешь над ним и которая тебе совсем не нужна, а вот ему бы пригодилась... Не скажу, что проник в тайну ваших девиаций, тогда меня больше интересовал Танос. 

— Какая власть? Да он хотя бы интересовался моим мнением?!

— Не знаю. Он ещё приговаривал, что сам виноват...склеил себя с тобой... а теперь пришла расплата и ты живешь в нем... Похоже, это как-то связано с головокружительным экспериментом по рождению Бальдри. Я как раз хотел вернуться к изучению этой темы, когда хлопоты кончатся. А они не кончаются...

— Я не понимаю, — бормочет Тор, — я не понимаю... 

*

Продолжение следует


	6. Chapter 6

Шестая глава

— Я люблю твою человечность, но я, как видишь, не человек, — говорит Локи, — Я родился чудовищем и не по зову совести перестал вопить: «На колени!». Хотя и рад, что перестал. 

— Разве это не истинно моральное объяснение?

— Это вообще не объяснение.

— Ты перестал желать зла. 

— Я наворотил столько зла, что потерял к нему вкус. В моих руках даже корона Асгарда превратилась в какую-то дрянь. Всему виной загребущие руки. 

— Уже не загребущие.

— Теперь абразивные. Ими можно накипь счищать.

— Дашь попробовать?

Локи сжимает прочную перчатку Стива своими синими пальцами. Тот спокоен. Локи наклоняется и легко проводит языком по ткани — верхний особо защищённый слой расходится обугленными краями. Стив отшатывается, но быстро приходит в себя:

— Ты... нагнетаешь, — говорит он с укоризной.

— Немного усилил кислотность. Добавил драмы. 

Стив вежливо отводит глаза от его улыбки. К красным глазам и сухожилиям навыворот он, похоже, уже привык. 

— Так почему тебе не вернуться? Кислотность можно понизить. Тони что-нибудь придумает. Технические проблемы решаются технически. 

— Похоже, я все уже решил, когда и не думал, что решаюсь именно на это. 

— Ты хочешь остаться здесь? Жить в одиночестве, есть сырую рыбу и спать под скалой?

— Разве нет ничего важнее моих желаний? Хотя мне порой и нравится так думать, но это все же солипсизм для домашнего употребления. Когда-то я хотел уничтожить Ётунхейм и вот теперь я — последний из ётунов. Мы живем в мире следствий. Мои — со мной. 

— Если в любом зле видеть возмездие за что-то другое, тогда и Танос — проводник космической справедливости. Выходит, он правильно о себе думал? И о тебе?

— Я не верю, что каждому выпадет возмездие, скроенное по фигуре. И, тем не менее оно становится впору и облекает нас как собственная кожа. Справедливо, что я убил Таноса. Справедливо, что это убийство отбросило меня к себе. Не знаю, почему именно оно, может, номер юбилейный? Перед ним было много других. 

— Я видел Таноса вблизи. И думаю, ты спас землю от чего-то ужасного. 

— Спасибо, Стив. Я рад, что не первый в рейтинге злодеев. Тебе, кстати, пора.

— Локи, я не перестану тебе надоедать. 

— Стив, я больше не смогу сделать тебе ничего приятного. Ни в активной, ни в пассивной позиции. 

Стив краснеет, стискивает зубы до скрипа, а потом спрашивает ровным голосом:

— Ты смотрел «Касабланку»? 

— Кажется, нет. В ваши сороковые я не слишком следил за землей.

— Но ты наверняка слышал мем: «Это может быть началом прекрасной дружбы». Последнее кино перед тем, как все для меня кончилось навсегда. А оказалось, что на семьдесят лет. Всего-то... Локи, я твой друг. Я прошу твоей дружбы, чертов бог лжи!

— У тебя постоянный абонемент, дорогой. Какие-то семьдесят лет я даже не замечу. Твой-навсегда-друг.

— Можно, я обниму тебя на прощанье?

Локи кивает и распахивает объятья. Стив приникает к его груди, касаясь супертканью своего костюма ядовитой кожи, которая больше не нуждается в ткани. Находясь в опасной близости к щеке Локи, он шепчет:

— А Бальдри? 

— Я не могу... поступить с ней так.

— А бросить ее — можешь?

— Нет. Улетай, темнеет.

***

В сущности, шутить не стоило. Не только потому, что такие шутки от ядовитой твари звучат несколько принуждённо. Бедный Стив и так вообразил, будто должен стоять в вечном карауле при его сизом теле, а играть в красавицу и чудовище Локи не собирается. Он желает Стиву лучшей участи. К тому же, от всего этого он размяк и теперь отравляет природу кислотными осадками. 

Первые дни после превращения Локи напряженно прислушивался к своей новой старой плоти, ожидая, какой удар она нанесёт. Но его природа была повёрнута ядовитой шкурой к миру, и каким-то странным анестетиком к нему — своему врагу. Он пережил своё отчаяние. Это было трудно. Или не было трудно. Трудно ли течь реке? Она просто делает это. Трудно ли смотреть, как течёт река? Это просто очень долгий опыт, но в его жизни было много долгих опытов. И главными грехами всегда оказывались жадность и нетерпение. Локи сидел и смотрел, а все, что было вморожено в него, вскрылось и огромными бело-синими глыбами прошло мимо, исчезнув за поворотом. Растаяли богатства ледяного великана. Есть ещё сказка про лиса, построившего ледяной дворец...  
В конце концов, он почувствовал нечеловеческий покой, лежащий, как те далекие синие горы, по ту сторону вскрывшейся реки. Снег на них никогда не растает. Значит ли это, что надежды нет? Или это и есть надежда? 

Возможно, раньше его память была заблокирована преображающей магией Одина. Или всем, что он сделал, чтобы от Одина оторваться. Но каторжник, отбывающий срок, не дрожит больше за своё незаконное счастье, и воспоминания получают вольную. Теперь, когда он больше не сын Асгарда, он по-настоящему вспомнил своих асгардских родителей.

«Я так хочу увидеть тебя» — он не удержался и сказал это, глядя на дальние снега, где Одина нет и больше никогда не будет. А, собственно, почему не будет? Почему, когда Локи поворачивал колесо вечно-прошедшего Рагнарека, он был так уверен в своём одиночестве? Потому что если бы Один захотел, ничего бы не кончилось? Нет, он знал, что сила Всеотца иссякает, как всякая отцовская сила, как власть первого решения растворяется в неисчислимости следствий этого решения... Не может ли быть, что новая колея отправила его в самое начало его многократной истории? Пока у него нет ничего нового кроме внезапно оттаявшей старой памяти и тех бессмысленно острых чувств, которые она вызывает. 

Один не был жесток с ним. Жесток, но величественен, был его эксперимент. Локи помнит, как этот холодный синий глаз вынул из него его маленькую душу, или что-то другое, что и сейчас неизвестно где. Помнит оглушительное чувство потери и одновременно приобретения — он потрогал меховую мантию и та была другой на ощупь. Снег вдруг обжег. Помнит, как Один улыбнулся ему с какой-то неимоверной высоты — всего лишь своего роста. «Теперь все будет иначе, мальчик мой. Все новое». Теперь он вспомнил то, что начисто забывал тогда. Видимо, Один дорабатывал Локи много лет, удерживаясь на теневой стороне его сознания. Он помнит благоговейный страх, связывавший его с его богом. Этот страх превратился в гнев, а подавленный гнев — в двуличие. Впрочем у Локи всегда было два лица — потому что не было одного.

Он увидел во сне Фригг. Странно, что жгучая кожа все же опознаёт жгучесть собственных слез. Видимо, всякая тварь, даже ядовитая, должна знать о том, что плачет. Он не знает одного: как существо прекрасное и мудрое смогло полюбить другое существо — созданное быть кривым зеркалом мудрости и красоты. Маленького уродца, в котором росла беда, о которой она догадывалась. А может быть, благородство и владение собой заменяют любовь так, что никто и не догадается о подмене. Люди склонны переоценивать свои аффекты. И все же, если это и не была любовь, значит есть что-то ещё, что позволяет исполнить долг, который налагает она одна.

Он их любил — этих людей, этих богов — и предал их, и растратил их наследство. Похоже, его любовь никуда не годилась. Похоже, Один ошибся в своём эксперименте — хотя бы потому, что требование существовать сверхприродным способом внушило Локи веру в особую награду, к которой ведёт такое усилие. Он добивался этой награды, а потом в остервенении начал вознаграждать себя сам. Подделками.

Впрочем он думает об этом не для того, чтобы упрекнуть Одина. Он думает о Бальдри. 

Локи сказал Стиву правду — он не станет чудовищем для своего ребёнка. Но проложить тайную дорогу, перекинуть мост через трясину, выдолбить в стене дверь и вырастить за стеной зачарованный сад он может. Правда, он никогда не строил передатчик к младенцу... Такая связь направляется образами, а не словами, но что такое образ, для сознания, которое не связывает образы историями, не перекидывает мосты метафор и метонимий, а просто переходит от видения к видению? Разум младенца похож на сон, но в этом сне нет памяти о яви — он сам одна безвременная явь. Локи окликает Бальдри во тьме, не ожидая отклика. Он только надеется поймать волнение среды, совпасть с ним и усилить его.

Но их связь оказалась так сильна, что его младенец ему помог. Локи вступает во взор, вбирающий его целиком. «Локи», говорит она, «Локи». Внутренняя речь не знает проблем со звуком Л. И он говорит в ответ... впрочем, не словами. Он бросает зерно в мягкую землю. Он вызывает росток из земли. Он вытягивает его так, чтобы ствол был ростом с Бальдри, а дальше пусть растёт вместе с ней. Он дует на землю, чтобы из пара дыхания родился родник. Он пускает серебряных оленей бродить по ветвям, и, посомневавшись, подрывает землю у корня и поселяет там двух крошечных змеек, слепленных из этой же земли — с ними рискованно, без них — безнадежно.

— Иггдрасиль, — говорит он, — твоё дерево, дорогая. 

Бальдри прижимается лбом к его лбу, и Локи чувствует, как все, кого он вспоминал, просыпаются в ней и опять уходят во тьму, которая будет ее лоном. А потом Локи падает из наполовину созданной вселенной на твёрдый снег вечной ночи. Он встретил в глазах Бальдри взгляд ее отца и не смог его выдержать. 

*

Тор смотрит в голубые глаза Бальдри и вдруг будто на гвоздь натыкается. Один его глаз — тот, что создан Локи — вдруг перестаёт видеть. А другой видит сквозь чужую радужку то, что не в силах считать чужим. Этот-то и болит. Бальдри протягивает руку и говорит:

— Уоки.

— Я знаю, — машинально отвечает Тор и секундой позже вздрагивает, — Малыш, ты чувствуешь Локи?

— Уоки.

— Локи, если ты здесь, поговори со мной!

Бальдри сползает с его колен и бежит к своим игрушкам. Потом протягивает Тору что-то, что действует на его глаз как лазерный прицел. Он моргает и вслепую берет это. Потом открывает оба глаза. 

Это изумрудная серьга. Трофей, добытый Бальдри, когда Локи во всем блеске своей красоты наносил ей визит. 

— Я больше так не могу, — сообщает Тор пространству. Вроде негромко сказал, но мебель тряхнуло. Он озабоченно смотрит на Бальдри. Она насупилась, но не испугалась. Этого ребёнка электричеством не проймёшь. 

*

Когда они втроём летят в ледяной край, по которому бродит ледяной великан, Тони не выдерживает:

— Так что, у тебя появились новые аргументы? 

— Вроде того, — мрачно отвечает Тор. У него и старых-то не было. Просто повезло, что Локи ушёл, их не выслушав.

Но у него действительно кое-что есть. Он вспомнил свой курс магии, слетал в Асгардскую коммуну, там, исполнив свои скукожившиеся царские обязанности, обсудил вопрос с Хеймдалем и валькирией, порылся в жалких остатках дворцовой библиотеки, которые удалось спасти от огня. Он принял всерьёз рассказ Тони. И, наконец, — он допустил, что самые нелепые вещи, которые Локи ему говорил, могли и не быть ложью. Например, «я в твоей власти». Хотя это ему вспоминать тяжело. 

— Итак, благородные мужи, я позвал вас на роль свидетелей. 

— Намечается свадьба? — спрашивает Тони почти без ухмылки. 

— Химическая. Ну, не совсем, химические реакции может и будут, но костюмы вас защитят. Просто для некоторых магических актов нужны свидетели. Бывают скрытые состояния, которые активируются признанием. А для признания нужен тот, перед кем признают. Вот так.

Стив смотрит взглядом, в котором угадывается опасение, но молчит. Он сам рассказал Тору, что летал к Локи. Щепетильность, вызывающая уважение. Но у Тора и так не было сомнений, кого позвать с собой. 

На вертолете, который, как и все, почти совершенное, сделан компанией Старк индастриз, они кружат над сложными горами субантарктического острова. Пингвины. Тюлени. Тони включает программу распознавания. Красная стрелочка ведёт их вперёд и вниз, пока из какой-то щели в скалах не показывается высокая синяя фигура.  
Тони удаётся посадить вертолёт на довольно ровной площадке. Ётун стоит и спокойно ждёт. У него на руке запеклось что-то тёмное. Тор вдруг понимает, что это кровь неизвестного животного. Вместе с его внутренностями. 

— Привет, Локи — говорит Тони, — Как охота? ...Или рыбалка? Клюёт? 

— Всегда, — отвечает тот, в чьих чертах Тор может теперь различить Локи. 

— Вот и отлично. Посидим с удочкой. Я взял бренди. 

— А удочку ты взял? — с интересом спрашивает Локи.

— У тебя не найдётся?

— Я ловлю руками, Тони. Горло перекусываю зубами. Аутентичный ётунский стиль. 

— Здорово, что ты прикоснулся к корням. Но кажется, тебе здесь кое-чего не хватает. Посуды. Лабораторной. Колбочки, помнишь, кубы перегонные. Люди придумали много приятных приспособлений. А я придумал для тебя кучу идей.

Локи внимательно смотрит на Тони, ничего не отвечая, переводит взгляд на Стива, а потом на Тора. 

— Рад тебя видеть, — говорит Стив.

— Я тоже, — отвечает Локи. 

Тор на секунду завидует этой простоте. 

— Локи, — говорит он, — Твоя дочь тебя ждёт. 

— Она не ждёт ётуна. 

— Она ждёт тебя. 

— Я не уверен, что я существую. Или что мое существование чем-то лучше моего несуществования. 

— Но ты выбрал жить. 

Локи ничего не отвечает. 

— Локи, ты не можешь поступить с ней так, как Лафей поступил с тобой, — говорит Тор и вдруг понимает, что этого говорить не стоило, — Прости, я не хотел...

Выражение лица Локи не меняется, хотя человеку трудно интерпретировать мимику ётунов.

— Локи, подойди ко мне, — Тор старается говорить твёрдо, но без неуместной торжественности плохих магов. Он не может до конца поверить, что Локи просто сделает то, что он просит сделать.

Локи медленно подходит к нему. Тор срывает перчатку и кладёт правую руку ему на плечо. Припекать начинает сразу. 

— Нет! — Говорит Локи каким-то сломанным голосом и дёргается назад. 

— Да. Ты этого хочешь.

Тор держит его как клещами. Он поднимает другую руку к небу. Для равновесия ему приходится нажать на плечо Локи с такой силой, что тот падает на колени. Голая рука горит нестерпимо, но Тор чувствует, что действие яда как будто наталкивается на какую-то границу. У него уже должно было слезть мясо с костей. 

— Вы, бессмертные, и вы, смертные, слушайте! Локи из рода етунов, взятый асом Одином и преобразованный им, своей волей призвал мою силу в свое человеческое тело и открыл мне свою порождающую природу. Он вернулся в облик Ётуна. Но его природа обещана мне по праву первого решения. Пусть мое вернётся ко мне! 

Тор чувствует, как нестерпимая боль, пронзающая его правую руку, поднимается вверх, проходит сквозь сердце и бежит по жилам левой, поднятой и затянутой в перчатку. Он резко раскрывает ладонь. Сноп молний разрывает все слои неснятой перчатки. Довольно ярко и довольно громко. Неподалёку с места срывается целый птичий базар, небо на миг темнеет и заполняется гомоном несогласия.  
А потом небо темнеет ещё сильнее и какой-то неимоверной силы гром отвечает его собственному. Тор не уверен, что это хороший ответ. 

— Он мой! — кричит Тор в пространство, — он принадлежит мне! 

Краем глаза он видит, что Стива сбило с ног, а Тони прижат к скале. Кажется, будто под ногами совсем нет почвы и единственной опорой вдруг делается жгучее плечо Локи. 

— Да, — слышит он тихий, бескровный голос в самом центре бури. Это голос Локи. 

У Тора закладывает уши и как будто пыль попадает в глаза. Он рефлекторно трёт веки разодранной перчаткой, чувствует содрогания под другой рукой, вслепую хватает Локи за плечо, а потом просто падает на него, и они оба катятся куда-то по острым камням.

Когда Тор открывает глаза, Стив уже набросил на Локи спальник, удачно оказавшийся в вертолётном спасательном комплекте. Локи дрожит крупной дрожью, что неудивительно для голого человека, заброшенного в эти широты. Если ты не ётун. А Локи определенно больше не ётун. Глаза Тора полны слез от едкой пыли. Тони что-то говорит ему, но Тор почти не слышит. 

— К вертолету! — уже орет Тони, — погода портится, пикник сворачивается! 

— Локи, поедем домой, — говорит Тор.

В вертолете Локи сидит, прижавшись лбом к иллюминатору, закрыв глаза, и выглядит так, как будто его не освободили из заточения в етунской шкуре, а везут на вечную каторгу. Не злым, не взволнованным, а обреченным. Тор тоже закрывает глаза и кусает губы, справляясь с болью от ожога. Он не хочет на глазах Локи тянуться за аптечкой.

— Глупо терпеть, — хрипло говорит Локи, так и не открыв глаза.

— Ты опять все знаешь, — усмехается Тор и все же открывает навесную капсулу с лекарствами. Но там пусто. Похоже, техники, регулярно заменяющие старый набор новым, в этот раз отвлеклись. 

— Я не могу тебе помочь, — говорит Локи, — во мне... пусто все. 

— Ты истощён. И шок к тому же. Никуда оно не денется. Я требовал, чтобы мне вернули тебя со всеми параферналиями по списку... 

— Напиши жалобу в небесную канцелярию. Но сначала придётся признать хоть какого-то Бога получше нас самих.  
— Я был бы рад.  
— Я тоже. И я даже встречал одного. Но он мёртв. Я его убил.  
— Значит, ты человек. Я слышал, люди убили своего Бога и очень об этом жалеют.  
— Ты пропустил самое интересное — он воскрес. 

Тору надо отвлечься от боли и он спрашивает:

— Почему ты не хотел выйти на связь? Не сообщал мне, что я могу..? 

— Ты можешь, — без выражения отвечает Локи. 

Тор сам находит множество ответов, некоторые из которых пугают.

— Ты намекаешь, что, если я могу, то ты не можешь? Это игра с нулевой суммой?

— Ннет, не думаю. Иначе я бы ничего не мог с момента зачатия Бальдри...

— Но ты этого боялся. Поэтому тогда сбежал? Чтобы уравновесить слияние разрывом?

— Допустим.

— А потом вернулся, и сила осталась при тебе. Значит, ты восстановишься и на этот раз, — с форсированной бодростью говорит Тор, — давай, дуй. 

Локи открывает глаза, осторожно берет руку Тора и поворачивает обгорелым мясом к себе. Он почти касается губами ожога — сначала ничего не происходит, но постепенно боль собирается на поверхности и застывает как пенка. Локи отпускает руку, и Тор видит свеженькую, указывающую на заживление корку. 

— Некрасиво, — говорит Локи с досадой, — и главное, половинчато.

—Заткнись, эстет! Сработало же, — Тор выдыхает с облегчением, и не только потому, что уходит эта пронзающая мозг боль. 

Локи поворачивает голову, как будто что-то хочет сказать, даже открывает рот, но видимо передумывает. Спальник сполз с его плеча и Тор видит тёмное пятно на белой коже — пятно в форме пятерни. Это не синяк и не ожог, больше всего оно похоже на родимое пятно, но Тор отлично знает, что у Локи нет родимых пятен. 

— Ну вот, я тоже оставил на тебе свой след. Мы квиты, — шутит он настолько беспомощно, что Локи даже не улыбается, — не болит?

Локи отрицательно качает головой. Тор кивает успокоенно, закрывает глаза и проваливается в нервный сон. 

...

— Приехали! — кричит Тони ему в ухо, — повезло, таксистом у тебя Железный человек.

— С меня чаевые.

— С тебя вечеринка. А вообще я тебе доплатить готов за Локи. 

— Буду сдавать тебя в аренду, — Тор оборачивается к Локи, который смотрит на него расширенными глазами, сжав челюсти, — Да что с тобой? Шутка дурацкая? Ну, в общем, да, я мастер дурацких шуток. Прости. 

Локи отворачивается и выходит из вертолета, придерживая спальник как мантию. 

— Как ты? — спрашивает его Стив, — тебе нехорошо?

Локи пожимает плечами. 

— Локи, да что с тобой? Скажи что-нибудь! — просит Тор.

— Спасибо, что разрешил, — говорит Локи самым спокойным из всех спокойных голосов. 

— Когда это ты нуждался в моем разрешении? — возмущается Тор и вдруг до него доходит, — Черт, это потому, что я сказал «заткнись»? Час назад... Правда что ли?

— Древняя магия, доходящая до рептильного мозга, не ловит... регистры коммуникации. С метафорами и метонимиями тоже лучше быть осторожным.

— Так. Чего еще я не знаю? 

— Того, что не знаю я. А я не знаю пределов твоей власти надо мной

— Э... , — говорит Тони, — но ведь систему можно обучить? Это же как искусственный интеллект — у меня вот Пятница шутки шутит...

— Чью систему? Мою? Тора? Можно конечно, — Локи пожимает плечами, — всю жизнь этим занимаемся. И шутки шутим...

— Ты поэтому не хотел возвращаться? — спрашивает Стив.

— Не важно. Я вернулся. С небольшой помощью моих друзей.

— Я не должен был соглашаться... — говорит Стив, — Прости. Я не думал...

— Жалость ко мне — это всегда ошибка, — Локи растягивает губы в улыбке, — Таноса пожалей: такой талант ушёл невоплощенным. 

Стив стоит с опрокинутым лицом. Уже спускаясь вниз с вертолетной площадки, Локи оборачивается:

— Но я очень благодарен тебе за... за то, что ты на нее способен.

***

Два дня Локи не расстаётся с Бальдри, ещё три дня Тони практически держит его заложником в своей мастерской, затем он пытается одновременно быть с Бальдри и додумывать разные мысли в лаборатории, попутно они с Тором ставят внеплановые и непроизвольные эксперименты, происходящие из обычных бытовых транзакций. 

А потом случается вечеринка. Официально это — очень запоздалое празднование победы над Таносом. 

— Добрый Тони предлагал и Небулу позвать, но не думаю, что она уже готова радоваться смерти своего отца, — говорит Наташа, несмотря на выразительно поднятые брови Стива.

— Она жива? — удивляется Локи, равнодушный к намекам на сложные отношения отцов и детей.

— Ну да, она не участвовала в драчке, потому что Танос запер ее в дальнем отсеке.

— Великодушно с его стороны.

— И в его стиле. Некоторые превращают разумное существо во что-то вроде дрессированной собачки и только после этого могут расслабиться и... не знаю... привязаться? С Небулой работают наши психологи. Теряюсь, что они ей говорят. Мозги-то он ей промыл. Но выйдет ли любовь к отцу, родному или приемному, объявить результатом промывки мозгов?

— А чем одна любовь отличается от другой?

— С тобой не бывало, что иногда думаешь свои мысли, а иногда — не твои?

— Все, что я подумал — мои, — пожимает плечами Локи. 

— А если ты не хочешь их думать? Или чувства какие-нибудь, которые ты не хочешь чувствовать? 

— Они все равно мои. Только прожив их как свои, я могу с ними расстаться. 

— А ты расстался? С чем-нибудь, чем ты был? — Наташа опасно покачивает стаканом с виски, — Мы все сговорились считать, что ты — новый человек... Но как на самом деле стать новым человеком, если на пути в Дамаск никто тебя не встретил, да и ты явно не в Дамаск шёл, а в другом направлении?

— Возможно, ты знаешь это лучше меня. 

— Я знаю другое. Я оказалась не на той стороне и выбрала сторону получше. Но ты-то всегда был сам себе сторона.

— Я ... можно сказать, влюбился.

— Ооо... В кого?

— В другую сторону. В то, чем не могу владеть. 

— То есть тебя изменила несчастная любовь? 

— Почему, несчастная? — улыбается Локи.

— Потому что ты не можешь ею владеть?

— Мне и подчинить вселенную не удалось, но я счастлив, что она существует.

— Этого хватает для счастья? Неужели?

— Тебя не поражает, что то, что есть, все же есть, хотя гораздо естественнее ему было бы не быть?

— Меня поражает кое-что другое. Фил Колсон — помнишь такого? — был, существовал, и больше не существует, потому что кто-то пожелал желанного. И ещё сотня-другая смертных... Так что я рада, Локи, что теперь тебе достаточно бескорыстной радости от существования вселенной. Кому ещё ее испытывать, как не убийце, который выжил.

Наташа смотрит на Локи, Локи смотрит на Наташу. Кто-то делает музыку погромче. Но тишина между ними перебивает музыку. 

— Я обещаю тебе, что тот, кто за них отомстит, уже в пути, — наконец, произносит Локи, — к сожалению, он убьёт меня неприцельно, вместе с целой толпой тех, кому повезло или не повезло родиться. Он вообще не имеет меня в виду. У колесницы Джаггернаута широкие ободья. 

— Всё это не радует, — говорит Наташа, глядя на ободок стакана, — возмездие не радует. А в тот момент, когда оно радует, сам себя боишься.

— Да. Радует рождение. Но оно редко.

— И недоступно, и бессмысленно, раз, ты говоришь, таинственный «он» уже в пути. А самое смешное, стрелять в него мы будем вместе. По одну сторону...

— По одну сторону, — кивает Локи, — сторон не так много, гораздо меньше, чем трупов, которые нас разделяют. 

— Что ещё за Он? — тянет Тони, непостижимо быстро набравшийся, — ты кассандрствуешь, Локи, а кассандрам никто не верит. 

— Фактов пока нет. Так, легкий ветер из будущего. 

— Когда ты уже это гребаное будущее отменишь нафиг?

— Я пытался, но вы не захотели. И, пожалуй, были правы. Попробуем иначе. 

— Да уж, попробуем иначе, — Тони бьет Локи по плечу, — Тор, помнишь, ты говорил про аренду? Я дам тебе пакет акций, только заставь этого парня сосредоточиться на нашем искусственном интеллекте и чуть-чуть подвинуть свою алхимию. От неё нет стандартизированного выхлопа. Ее не пустишь в производство. Это не индустрия, а какое-то изготовление дорогих сувениров получается. Я понимаю, Локи важно создать единственное. Мне тоже важно единственное — в своём роде, но оно должно быть воспроизводимо, черт возьми! 

— Чем вы вообще занимаетесь? — спрашивает Тор, чтобы отвлечь внимание присутствующих от слова «заставь», — Я вчера заглянул, ты распинаешься, в воздухе схемы рисуешь, а Локи качается на стуле и иногда меняет выражения лица. 

— Это самое важное! То, чего Джарвис не может. Я говорю, а Локи слушает, где я сам себя обманываю, где готов себя убедить, где подробности опускаю неприятные. Дар у человека — вскрывать черепную коробку без помощи инструментов. 

— А, ну да, — Тор видит окаменевшее лицо Клинта, на котором Локи когда-то опробовал свой талант, — После Альтрона ты себе не доверяешь?

— Кажется, я всю жизнь пытаюсь создать себе приличное альтер эго. А получается... тень, темный двойник. 

— А на этот раз ты себе светлого завёл, — поворачивается к Тони Наташа, — как раз достойного доверия. Прости Локи, я, на самом деле, ничего против тебя не имею, за исключением всего, что я имею против тебя... себя, и устройства вселенной.

— Кризис среднего возраста, — сочувственно говорит Клинт, — ты теперь, главное, Брюса ничем не обидь. 

Брюс улыбается с вежливым укором, но, выглядит невесело.

— А вот о промывке мозгов интересно... — продолжает Клинт, — Это же было со мной. Твой жезл, Локи, все дела... Странно: полностью остаёшься собой. Все твоё при тебе. Мааленький сдвиг, запускающий цепь событий, как бывает во сне: вот вишня цветёт, вот она превращается в перфоратор и ты должен просверлить себе ногу, а на земле почему-то лежит твой друг... И ты должен захотеть проснуться, но захотеть этого ты не можешь. Я одного не понимаю, Локи: это было навсегда? У меня вообще не было шанса что-то понять? А если понял, перестать подчиняться? 

— В тот момент у тебя не было шанса, — говорит Локи, — Прости.

— Простить я, может, и прощу, я про другое. Что значит, «в тот момент»? А в другой момент? Или человек вообще бессилен против магического лома? И вся наша свобода — только до той поры, пока жезл целит мимо?

— С жезлом люди редко встречаются. И маги тоже. Тебе не повезло. В тех случаях завороженности, которые мне лучше известны, свободу отдают сами, когда... очень хочется. Отдают в обмен на желание, это кристаллизация обычного хода событий. Магия только ускоряет процесс так, что клиент не успевает опомниться и подобрать себя с пола. 

— Стой, не философствуй. Скажи, могу ли я, обычный человек, что-то сделать против заклятья? Есть ли у меня что-то внутри, недоступное обману и даже самообману, точка, куда ни один дурман не дотянется? 

Лицо Локи странно меняется, как будто он мог бы сказать то, что не хочет говорить. Тор так редко видит на его лице это выражение, что не удерживается:

— Локи, что у тебя на языке? Расскажи. 

Локи смотрит на него еще более странным взглядом. Тор запоздало жалеет о своём порыве, но Локи уже говорит:

— Когда ты опрокинул меня на радужном мосту, я, как ты помнишь, отпустил твою руку и отправился в никуда. Где я только не был... На одной неважной планете я попал в плен к чёрному магу. Это... ну, представьте себе колдуна, чернокнижника, который заключил договор с нечистой силой. Так это раньше на Земле называлось. Он думал сорвать куш, но проценты в этом банке очень велики, и разорят любого. Маг рекрутировал меня в ученики, и я не мог выйти из под его власти. Наверно, я чувствовал почти то же, что Клинт. Но... я тоже был магом, хотя и очень неумелым. Он хотел не только повелевать, но и увековечить себя. В конце концов, он просто хотел поговорить с тем, кто хоть немного понимает сказанное. Он начал открываться мне, оставил щель в двери, отделяющей хозяина от раба. Я змеей в эту щель просочился. Чем ближе мы были, тем больше сила, которой он отдал себя, разделялась. Одна ее часть выбрала меня в качестве носителя, другая... тоже выбрала, но уже как пищу. Она очень убедительно предложила ему меня слопать. Собственно, для этого и нужны ученики. Но другая часть уже считала меня своим телом, и когда пришёл момент... утилизации, я смог опереться на неё. Я убил его, а не он меня. Моя сила сожрала его силу — то есть себя саму. Она спасла меня на миг, но поскольку самоедство не насыщает, она стала ещё голоднее. Так я прошёл конкурсные испытания. Я должен был занять место съеденного хозяина и подбрасывать в ее пасть новые тела. Но я не хотел судьбы чёрного мага. Я соблазнил эту владевшую мной силу второй раз, пообещав сублимированное удовольствие власти вместо грубого каннибализма... и отправился на переговоры с читаури. Встретил Таноса. А дальше вы знаете... 

— Выходит, ты все же скормил кучу людей своей госпоже. Куда ни кинь, всюду клин. А как ты от неё избавился? — хрипло спрашивает Клинт.

— Великая милость поражения. Вернее, суровый рехаб поражения. Меня ломало как героинового торчка, но в асгардской тюрьме ей совсем нечего было есть и сила меня оставила. 

— Переломался, значит? 

— Да. Я остался пустым как бумажный пакет. И, добыв-таки власть в Асгарде, мог только симулировать Одина. Оно и к лучшему. Довольно противная история и, главное, для всех бесполезная, не знаю, зачем я ее рассказал. 

— Тор приказал, ты и рассказал, — бормочет Тони, уставясь на него мутными глазами, — история интересная... а интересней всего, как переламываться будешь... на этот раз?

Локи наклоняется над Тони и нежно проводит пальцем по его переносице. Глаза  
Старка светлеют, мышцы лица расслабляются, дыхание успокаивается. Через несколько секунд Тони спит.

— Совершенно не умеет пить, — говорит Локи с улыбкой сожаления. 

*

Они очень бережны друг к другу. Почти образец почти неабъюзивных отношений (если бы у них были отношения, конечно). После нескольких случаев, когда Тор случайно выводил Локи из строя, он стал невероятно предупредителен, если и просит о чем-нибудь, то самым деликатным образом, включая в формулировку возможность отказа. Потому что, как выяснилось, опции отказа по собственной инициативе у Локи больше нет. Тора порой удивляет самообладание Локи. Он не упрекает, не срывается, не жалуется, не требует и не просит. Это не следствие заклятия. Локи сохранил нетронутый клочок самого себя даже во власти чёрного мага, а уж Тор, даже если б и захотел, не смог бы подчинить его сердце. Тем труднее, наверно, переносить несвободу действий. Зависимость обычно растит претензии, а тщетность заставляет их повторяться. Но хладнокровное достоинство, с которым Локи несёт бремя своего рабства, внушает Тору нечто, похожее на страх. Оправдывая возможную враждебность Локи, он начинает верить в неё.  
А хуже всего то, что Тору хорошо быть рядом с Локи. Чем хуже, тем лучше и чем лучше, тем хуже. 

*

Тор входит в номер Локи без стука, поскольку дверь приоткрыта, и видит странное: Локи стоит перед зеркалом и наносит мазки какого-то грима на лицо. Бальдри хватает с полки все, что Локи не успевает удержать одной рукой, и дёргает его за штанину, нечленораздельно требуя отдать добычу. 

— Привет, — Тор заглядывает в зеркало, да так и остаётся стоять, затянутый процессом. Локи переписывает своё заострившееся, с годами все более жёсткое лицо. Губы Локи делаются более нежными, глаза — распахнутыми, складка между бровями исчезает. Локи возвращает своему облику обвораживающую мягкость юности — и Тор вдруг вспоминает влажно-нежный взгляд младшего брата за несколько дней до того, как Один сбросил Тора на землю и Локи занял вымечтанное место наследника. А потом представляет, как таким же взглядом Локи смотрел на своего чудовищного хозяина.

— Привет.

— Ты... на свидание идёшь? 

— Нет. Хочу погулять с Бальдри. 

— И?

— Боюсь, горожане все ещё помнят, как я выглядел в нелучший свой день. Гулять в чужой маске неприятно и Бальдри будет против. Легче изменить выражение, «нащупать свое лучшее Я» сказал бы Тони — и никто тебя не узнает. Как ты думаешь, это оно?

— Это...точно привлекает сердца. 

— Значит, перебрал.

— Нет, хорошо! Слушай, это была ужасная вечеринка... 

— Почему?

— На самом деле, все не так. Наташа тебя не ненавидит, все понимают, что ты...

— Что я? Не нападал на Землю? Наташа права. Пока я бродил за полярным кругом, сочась ядом, это можно было считать наказанием — в дантовском духе. Помнишь, ледяное сердце ада - как раз для предателей. Но ты меня от ада освободил. 

— Ты не доволен?

— Я... доволен, но другие жители земли имеют право не быть довольными. Я хотел бы прожить две жизни внутри одной, но первая не кончилась, когда началась вторая. Я хотел бы, складывая два и два, получить девятнадцать, но для этого надо создать новую вселенную с другими фундаментальными законами, или лгать, не переставая. Первое не вышло пока, а второе...

— Может, если бы тогда я знал, что с тобой случилось, нам бы удалось договориться, не пролив столько крови. 

— Вряд ли. Эту кровь пролил я. 

— Но кто такой был ты? ...Что ты делал для этого мага?

— Все.

Взгляд Локи вдруг встречается со взглядом Тора в зазеркальном пространстве. Тор знает, что оба они подумали об одном.  
Бальдри выдавила бежевую дрянь из тюбика себе в рот. 

— Бальдри, фу! — кричат они оба. Тор подхватывает Бальдри и несёт в ванну.

— Малыш, нельзя есть что попало. Открой рот. Полощи. Выплюнь скорее. И брать то, что не дают, нельзя. И...

Бальдри выплевывает воду прямо ему на грудь. Тор предпочитает думать, что это случайность, а не отношение к родительским заветам. 

Выходя с Бальдри из ванной, Тор натыкается на Стива в бейсболке и темных очках.

— Привет Тор, привет Бальдри!  
— А почему ты усы не приклеил? — Интересуется Тор, в первый раз видящий Стива в бейсболке.  
— Думаешь, надо? Локи тоже не приклеил.  
— Вы вместе идёте?  
— Да. Если ты не против.  
— С какой стати я должен быть против? — Тор сопротивляется внезапному приступу гнева, — Кем ты меня вообще считаешь?  
— Громовержцем, — отвечает Стив с вежливой улыбкой.  
— Злобным неуправляемым придурком, понятно. 

Тут из спальни выходит Локи с чистой одеждой для Бальдри, и Тору удаётся попрощаться со всеми в самом приличном и вежливом тоне. 

*

Тор обнаружил, что бесится от ревности, которая только пронзительней из-за гнусной подпольной мысли: «Я могу пресечь это в любой момент...». Так и переходят на темную сторону. Хорошо, что власть над другим существом, которая свалилась на него, мало кому доступна. Но лучше бы и ему стоять от неё подальше. Тор запрещает себе думать за Локи, но знает, что уже подскользнулся — приняв то решение, которое теперь и связывает, и разделяет их. 

«Это не мое дело» — повторяет он себе и отправляется испытывать хитрые штуки, которые изобретают инженеры Старка. Тор убедил Тони задуматься об усовершенствовании космического флота («Тор, удовлетворение твоей ностальгии меня разорит. Никому не нужен второй Маск») — и с удовлетворением думает, что отвратительный призрак «второго Маска» заставит Тони стать первым. А еще он думает о том, что напел Локи ветер из будущего. Тор и сам порой получает послания оттуда, и ему хочется быть ближе к их предполагаемому источнику. 

***  
Продолжение следует


	7. Chapter 7

Глава седьмая

— Я, кажется, спьяну сболтнул что-то не то? — хмуро говорит Тони, не отрываясь от трехмерной проекции узла.

— Пустячок, конечно, но не стоило намекать всем, что я теперь... имею влияние на Локи.

— И каково оно — быть хозяином своего главного врага? Ты не об этом полжизни мечтал?

— Не об этом. Кажется, тебе это нужнее, чем мне. Кто предлагал мне долю за то, что я заставлю Локи работать на Старк Индастриз?

— А кому предлагать? Локи официально не существует.

— Можно уже завести ему какие-нибудь документы? Но ты обьявил его своей собственностью. Очень самонадеянно. 

— Собственность без документов — это головная боль, а не актив. Конечно, не в твоём случае.

— В моем случае это только и исключительно головная боль.

— Если ты и в самом деле, считаешь, что власть, тебе доставшаяся, — просто неприятность, то... может, это и к лучшему. Может быть, в твоих руках эта власть безопасна. «Может быть» — я бы не делал на это ставку... Потому такая власть открывает золотую дверцу в каменной стене. А ведёт она в бездну. И может развязать такие силы, для которых вы с Локи будете только оболочкой.

— Ты говоришь как маг. Не похоже на тебя, Тони. 

— Говорю как человек, время от времени не способный справиться со своими желаниями. И как неанонимный алкоголик я это признаю. 

— И что бы ты делал с такой властью?

— Если бы я был не я, а ты? Я бы помнил, что красная кнопка у меня в руках для того, чтобы не нажимать на неё. Что эта власть должна удерживать от турбуленций, а не быть их источником. Я бы вёл себя так, чтобы Локи не хотелось освободиться. 

— Локи не может не хотеть освободиться. 

— ...Чтобы он принял свою ограниченность так, как мы все принимаем свою...

— Ты принимаешь свою ограниченность? Шокирующая новость о Тони Старке.

— Потеряешь семь процентов капитализации за один день, тоже примешь. Кстати, что ты на меня кидаешься? Власть уже начала своё развращающее действие?

— Тебе виднее. Прости, Тони, я и правда не в себе.

— Ну, скажи себе, что это миссия. Стоишь на посту, стережёшь опасный артефакт, поддерживаешь мировое равновесие.

— Я думал, что ты лучше относишься к Локи.

— Я слишком хорошо отношусь к Локи. И поэтому я рад, что у него есть кнопка, и эта кнопка — у тебя. 

— Боюсь, что я не справляюсь. Если бы я знал, как его освободить...

— А я боюсь, что твоей помощи он не попросит. 

***

Тор встречает их у двери номера Локи. Они хохочут (Бальдри уже тоже умеет хохотать).

— Прогулка удалась? — спрашивает Тор.

— О, да! — Стив машет рукой, — мы даже познакомились с девушками.

— С девушками?

— По-твоему, мы совершенно безнадежны в этом отношении? — обиженно спрашивает Стив.

— Ну, если какая-нибудь девушка начнёт атаку, ты, наверно, выстоишь. 

— Бальдри отняла у их мальчика совочек и стукнула его по голове. Локи был на высоте. Уже через двадцать минут они приглашали нас на ужин. 

— У их мальчика?

— Их сын. Они пара, — говорит Локи. 

— Понятно. Вас они приняли за такую же пару.

Это очевидный вывод, но Стив краснеет. Тем временем, Бальдри достала из кармана гусеницу и пытается пристроить ее на Тора.

— Заходи, — говорит Локи Тору, распахивая дверь, — Стив, отведёшь Бальдри к няне? Пожалуйста? Спасибо! 

*

— Тор, ты не против остаться ответственным родителем на пару дней? Мне нужно слетать в Ваканду.

— В Ваканду? Ты умеешь заинтересовать. 

— Хочу посмотреть на месторождения вибраниума. Вся Ваканда — в сущности, зона поражения метеоритом. Встреча с космосом изменила среду: в местных породах могут быть мутанты, которые пригодятся для моей мутирующей алхимии. Свинец и ртуть исчерпали себя. 

— Ты ведь не золото собираешься делать?

— Кому нужно золото... 

— Не хочешь рассказывать?

— Покажу, когда получится.

Они оба знают, что, если один скажет “рассказывай», другому придётся рассказать. Поэтому Тор этого не говорит. 

—И... я поеду вместе со Стивом, — добавляет Локи. 

— А он зачем? — спрашивает Тор, старательно ворочая языком. Сдавило сердце. Да что ж такое... Тор никогда не болеет.

— Какие-то дела в Ваканде.

— Неожиданно, что дела там у вас обоих. 

— Бывает.

— Локи...

— Да? 

— Значит, ты все-таки можешь мне лгать? Даже под заклятьем?

Локи подходит к Тору и кладёт руку ему на грудь. Тору кажется, что боль превратилась в маленький злой кулак, который колотит в ладонь Локи. Через минуту кулак неуверенно разжимается. 

— Зря ты это, — говорит Локи.

— Ты не можешь не знать, зачем Стив летит с тобой в Ваканду.

— Могу, если не хочу это знать. 

— Потому, что не хочешь, чтобы я это знал?

— Я думаю, что он имеет право на непрозрачность. В отличие от меня, конечно. 

Тор кладёт руку на горло Локи. Такое гладкое. Такое нежное. Неужели эта плоть может быть преградой для правды, неужели что бы то ни было может быть такой преградой? Почему бы Тору не добыть ее, ведь ему ничего не нужно от этого хлипкого тела кроме правды? Она рядом. Не нужно насилия. Только задать правильный вопрос... Ничего кроме слова вопроса и слова ответа. Но Тор не может это сделать. Никто ему не мешает. Локи рассчитал правильно — Тор мешает сам себе. 

Боль, которую Локи опрометчиво отпустил на волю, превращается в ярость. Тор сжимает чужое горло так, как будто сжимает своё.

Он чувствует биение жил под своей рукой. Капли холодного пота затекают в глаза, он поднимает тяжелые веки и встречает побелевшую голубизну глаз Локи. Тот смотрит без выражения, верней, с выражением, не окрашенным в тона желания или страха. Просто ждёт.

— Я мог бы тебя убить прямо сейчас, — говорит Тор, тоже лишившись способности как-то относиться к этому факту.

— Да.

— И?

— Ты можешь. Я не в силах этому помешать.

Тор отпускает ладонь. Локи начинает сползать вниз, так что Тору приходится подхватить его. 

— Я же не...

— Нет... — Локи смотрит мимо него ясно-мутными, потерявшими фокус глазами.

Тор доводит его до дивана и порывается бежать за водой, но Локи вдруг хватает его за рукав.

— Шрам, — шепчет Локи

Тор задирает его чёрную футболку, увидев странно-яркую, налившуюся кровью борозду, расстёгивает джинсы. Локи прижимает его ладонь к шраму. Тор чувствует, будто змея движется под его рукой. Ему жутко. 

Наконец, Локи растягивается на диване, брошенный невидимым демоном.

— Ты как? — спрашивает Тор хрипло.

— Похоже на сабспейс, — бормочет Локи.

— Это что-то космическое? 

— Это когда боль освобождает от страха. Падаешь без... без чего там люди не могут падать..., но это тебя уже не заботит. Просто космос... в некотором смысле, — шёпот Локи переходит в смех.

Рука Тора упирается в натянувшуюся ткань трусов. Локи прикрывает глаза.

— Локи... Локи... — зовёт Тор почти бесшумно.

Локи кусает губы.

Тор вздрагивает и приходит в себя:

— Ты, кажется, здоров? Я пойду. 

— Поезжай, куда хочешь! — кричит он уже от порога, боясь задержаться даже на секунду. 

***

Тор сидит, уставясь в экран, где строятся космические маршруты.

Он не хочет. Он тысячу раз говорил: «Я не хочу». Но каждый раз, когда Локи манил его своим «хочу», он чувствовал, как какая-то отвязавшаяся часть его самого бросается к краю (Тор вдруг представляет себе, что именно Тони сказал бы о локализации этой части в организме). Он хочет овладеть собой, но перед ним всякий раз оказывается бог двусмысленностей и недомолвок. Может быть, Тор хочет владеть им больше, чем собой? 

Он не понимает, почему двигался шрам — играет ли с ним Локи, или с Локи играет его заклятье, или дело вообще не в этом. И он не думает, что сможет это понять. Все, что соблазнительно лежит на обочине и шепчет «познай меня», положено там именно для того, чтобы соблазнять. Настоящие тайны потому и настоящие, что их никто не знает. Хотя он, мягко говоря, не Сократ, ему тоже остаётся только познать самого себя, пока он ещё может отличить себя от другого. Но с самопознанием у него ещё хуже, чем с тайнами. Пару настоящих тайн Тор все же видел, покров природы по случаю приподнимал. А где он сам? Иногда он путается в простейших ситуациях. Кто сегодня хотел задать вопрос? А кто препятствовал этому? Он бы хотел считать, что его совесть или хотя бы его гордость. Но почему же она не помешала сжать кулак на горле Локи? И в чем, собственно, состоит жгущий его вопрос? У Локи опять шашни со Стивом? Это точно не то, от чего Тор должен охранять землю, а уж нежные свои части Стив сбережёт сам. Почему он в бешенстве? Почему он в апатии? Почему он вообще вынужден интересоваться этой ерундой в своей голове, когда вокруг космос? Все его правила умственной гигиены взялись из бойцовских тренировок. Не гадай за противника — доверяй тому, что он делает, тогда не пропустишь резкий выпад. И только с Локи простые правила постоянно давали сбой...

Зачем-то он гуглит слово «сабспейс».

Узнав достаточно, он сперва думает, что не готов узнавать дальше и догадываться, как именно его гордый брат приобрёл такие вкусы. А потом ему в голову врезается свинцовый молот: какие вкусы, идиот! Он у тебя на цепи. Тело, которое не может избежать боли, впрыскивает себе наркотик насильственного наслаждения. Ты его насилуешь, даже когда его не трогаешь, а уж то, что было сегодня...

Выход есть, и самый простой, — уйти. Переместить себя в пространстве. Это не лучший выход — он просто сбросит с себя ответственность. Но что делать, если ответственность стала убежищем для силы, выворачивающей его изнутри, силы, которая хочет съесть то ли его, то ли Локи, то ли их обоих? Тор не знает, кого ей удастся переварить быстрее. 

И какой смысл, спрашивать себя, чего он хочет, если он уже понял, что он должен делать?

***

Локи сидит, теснимый тысячей звёзд африканского неба, и смотрит на огонь. Звёзды зовут, а огню от него ничего не надо. Огонь его знает. Они знают друг друга. Потому что Локи — бог огня, хотя об этом мало кто помнит. Бог того, что сжигает. Бог того, что сгорает. Бог превращений и переходов. И самого главного перехода — в дым, что идёт к небесам. 

Локи бросает мелкие осколки местной породы в огонь. Оттенки и запахи дыма сообщают ему достаточно. Те, что не высказались до конца, поедут с ним в Нью-Йорк.

— Ты нашёл что-нибудь ценное? — спрашивает Стив.

— Тут все ценно. Но пригодится немногое. А ты нашёл, что искал?

— Я, в общем, догадывался, что найду... Локи, у тебя чёрная полоса на шее. 

— Ты вчера ее видел.

— А сегодня я о ней говорю.

— У меня все в порядке, Стив.

— Это у Тора все настолько в порядке? Чего он хочет от тебя?

Локи закатывает глаза. Зов звёзд все сильнее. Культ пантеры — очень понятная вещь. И привлекательная.

— Давай я спрошу так, — продолжает Стив, — Чего ты ему не даёшь? 

— Спроси точнее: чего он у меня не берет? Впрочем, зачем брать то, что и так твоё...

— Не понял, но если тебе нужна помощь...

— Спасибо, дорогой, не нужна. Расскажи, как там Баки.

Стив привстает с циновки и наливает себе и Локи из фляжки. Застенчивым людям нужны порционированные ритуалы перехода. 

— Я думал, что будет легче. Но время не лечит, а ползёт как гангрена по ноге. И чем дальше, тем больше нужно будет отсечь, чтобы выжить.

— Кого не лечит?

— Его. Ну да, меня тоже, но мое дело десятое. Баки не хочет жить. Баки не может жить. Баки сторожит сам себя. И если отрежет, то голову.

— А как он должен жить, по-твоему?

— Он никому не должен. Но живет так, как будто сам наложил на себя заклятье. 

— Значит, кому-то должен, а расплатиться не может. 

— Это, скорей, твоя проблема.

— А у него какая проблема? 

— Он сделал из себя гроб для зла, которое с ним сделали.

— И которое по-прежнему с ним. Это плохое решение, но у него, похоже, нет лучшего.

— Я о том и думал. Локи, ты один можешь ему помочь. Или не можешь. Но никто другой и близко не подойдёт. Я прошу тебя, повидайся с ним. Баки я уломаю.

— Все, что я привык делать с людьми, далеко от психотерапии. 

— Терапия ему не помогает. Здесь нужен тот, кто знает, что зло реально. 

— Тот, кто реален как зло, хочешь ты сказать?

— Совсем не это. Но ты реален, я не могу этого не чувствовать.

— Ну, почувствовать меня легко, — Локи, смеясь, гладит Стива по колену. 

Тот как-то странно напрягается. Локи поворачивает голову.

— Что ты хочешь увидеть? — неловко спрашивает Стив, — Рептильный мозг ещё не знает, что мы расстались. Вечно тормозит. Но, в конце концов, дойдет и до него. 

— Конечно, — ласково подтверждает Локи

— Ты считаешь меня идиотом.

— Нет. Прекраснейшим из людей. Я, кажется, это уже говорил. Видишь, я тоже могу похвалиться постоянством.

Стив вдруг обнимает его за плечи. Звёзды стоят очень низко. Стив раздвигает губы Локи, и Локи впускает его язык. 

— Я сам скажу Тору, — шепчет Стив, касаясь губами его шеи, — ты не должен быть с ним один на один... 

— Нет, — вздрагивает Локи, — прости, я не могу... Вечно я сбиваю тебя с толку.

Стив отшатывается от него.

— Прости, — повторяет Локи, — Завтра поедем к Баки.

— Ты прости, — хрипло говорит Стив, — а сбиваюсь я сам.

***

— Ну вот, вы теперь знакомы. А у меня встреча с Т’Чаллой. Пока, — торопливо говорит Стив и забирается в вертолёт. 

— Чем займёмся? — спрашивает Баки, — кстати, я о тебе достаточно слышал и терпеть тебя не могу.

— Хотелось бы ответить взаимностью, но нет... Не слышал о тебе ничего плохого.

— Все, что ты мог обо мне слышать — исключительно плохого свойства. За исключением сентиментальных воспоминаний Кэпа о нашем детстве. Может, мои подвиги уступают твоим — ну так я и не бог, а простой убийца.

— Допустим.

— Я не знаю, зачем Стив тебя привёл. Утешительных бесед, что я не делал того, что сделал, и что это делал не я, у меня было выше крыши. Мне они не нужны. 

— Я хуже всех гожусь вести такие разговоры. 

— Тогда что?

— Возможно, Стив думает, что мне это зачем-то нужно.

— Что нужно?

— Посмотреть на хорошего человека, который по случайности убил кучу людей.

— Да, именно так он и думает. Добро пожаловать в клуб. Ты тоже можешь стать хорошим человеком и обнулить свой счёт.

— А если я не хочу быть хорошим человеком? — улыбается Локи.

— В это Стив не способен поверить.

— Чем ты здесь живешь? — спрашивает Локи, оглядывая заросший сухой травой двор хижины.

— Вообще, охраняю заповедник. Мне достаточно одной руки, чтобы не оголодать, а тут ещё и вторую привесили. Клинт научил мастерить луки — все развлечение.

— Дашь попробовать?

— Пойдём в поле.

В саванне Локи натягивает сплетённый из того, что было, лук и влёт сбивает небольшую бурую птичку.

— Бесполезная смерть, — констатирует Баки, — тут мяса на один укус.

— Обидно, когда кто-то умер, даже не удовлетворив твои потребности, — усмехается Локи, берет маленькое тельце в руки и подносит ко рту.

— Съешь неощипанную? 

Локи дует на этот ворох перьев; тот слетает с его рук, кувыркается в воздухе и, расправив крылья, с испуганным свистом улетает.

Баки смотрит на него с непрозрачным выражением лица:

— Удобно. И что, ты воскресил всех, кого убил ненароком?

— Нет. Не выходит. 

— А что сейчас было?

— Ловкость рук с магическим компонентом. Когда я стрелял, велел стреле не убивать.

— Можно было провернуть этот трюк, когда ты явился завоевывать землю?

— Не знаю. Частично, может быть, но тогда мне в голову не приходило об этом позаботиться

— Я тебя ненавижу, — без всяких следов аффекта говорит Баки.

— За то, что я хорошо выгляжу после всего содеянного?

— За то, что у тебя был выбор, а ты его даже не заметил.

У Локи щёлкает внутри. Он разворачивается:

— Ты идёшь на задание. Ты видишь цель и мир, который тебя отделяет от этой цели. Тебе хорошо. Ты не в плену. Ты свободен. Свобода — это натянутая леска между тобой и твоей целью. Жаль, что все кончается, когда ее подсекаешь. Иди сюда. Ты сможешь идти вечно — эта цель тебя не обманет. Иди!

Верхняя губа Баки дергается, обнажая острые зубы:

— Кому ты это говоришь? 

— Ты ищешь в прошлом момент, когда ты мог бы выбрать. Этого момента не было. Потому что ты был счастлив, Баки, а счастье не выбирают, оно падает как молния. Ты был счастлив омерзительным нечеловеческим способом. Ты имел жизнь со всеми преимуществами смерти. Вспомни своё счастье. Иди ко мне.

Голос Локи гремит как далекий гром и шелестит как листва на ветру. Он змеей пробегает по высохшим травам и достигает своей цели.

Баки обнажает десну совсем по собачьи и летит на Локи, выбросив вперёд стальную руку. Локи бросает себя навстречу этой руке и они оба катятся по земле, распугивая мелких тварей.

Баки очень быстрый и очень сильный, а его глаза ещё более стального цвета, чем его рука. Локи смотрит в эти глаза и шепчет: 

— Я очень плохой, Баки. Я очень хорошая цель. Ты можешь меня догнать, Баки?

Он выворачивает живую руку Баки и выскальзывает. Он кружит по пыльному полю, задевая рыжий кустарник, и видит серые глаза, следующие за ним со скоростью, недоступной для смертного. Они спокойны. Есть ли там тот, кто способен потерять спокойствие, тот, кто бросился на него при слове «счастье», или его уже выкинули за борт? Локи не должен ему поддаваться, но хочет вызвать его на свет. Железная рука хватает его за волосы и вдавливает в землю. Локи ждёт, что его сейчас перевёрнут — Баки захочет взглянуть ему в глаза — но железная длань продолжает ровнять его с землей. Нечем дышать. Локи успевает подумать, что, в сущности, «хороший человек» значит до странности разные вещи и он мог не угадать...

Локи приходит в себя в хижине, крепко связанным, со страшной болью в голове, которую не сразу удаётся изгнать чисткой сознания.

— Как дела? — спрашивает он у хозяина, возящегося у печки. 

— Неплохо, а у тебя? 

— В общем, тоже. Только пить хочется.

— Да, здесь нужно много пить, — задумчиво говорит Баки, палкой разгребая угли, потом подкладывает внутрь клубни. 

— Дай воды, пожалуйста.

Баки заканчивает своё дело, набирает в железную кружку воды, берет Локи за подбородок и аккуратно вливает воду ему в рот. 

Он смотрит Локи в глаза, и, пожалуй, его глаза не стальные, а какого-то другого, трудноопределимого цвета — цвета влаги. 

— Ну что, рассказывай, — Баки, садится рядом, — что ты сделал со Стивом? Как ты им управляешь? 

— Никак. Или так же, как ты. Просто он считает меня смазливым и нуждающимся в помощи. Классический вариант, правда?

— Стукну. 

— Уже было.

— А если убью?

— Меня убьешь не ты.

— А ты фаталист?

— Фаталист-динамщик, если хочешь. 

— Назначаешь судьбе свидание и не являешься?

— Являюсь и предлагаю дружбу по интересам.

— Вместо горячего секса? Не заметил. 

— Рад, что тебе было горячо.

Баки раздувает ноздри. 

— Развяжешь — продолжим, — улыбается Локи.

— Ты думаешь, мне драк не хватало?

— Почему ты не в команде? 

— Не хочу. 

— Ты не хочешь снова испытать своё счастье. Потому что эта омерзительная вещь сильнее всех остальных. Ты веришь в ее власть над тобой.

— Ты про код активации слышал? 

— Я знаю, что тебе здесь почистили мозги. Чего ты боишься?

— Они избавили меня от этих слов. Триггеров. Но слова могут быть и другими. А тот, кто подчиняется словам — на месте. Он и есть я.

— Я его только что видел. Сейчас ты способен услышать его и не подчиниться ему. 

— С чего ты это взял? 

— Как ты думаешь, зачем я изображал перед тобой демона-искусителя? Я не знаю твоего кода, но я погрузился сам и погрузил тебя в те придонные слои, где лежат наши заряженные ружья. Я сделал так, чтобы Баки Барнс мог шагнуть навстречу Зимнему солдату. Лучшее в тебе должно было крикнуть «фас» и худшее должно было радостно подчиниться. А вот дальше... Дальше было три возможности. Первая: Зимний солдат захватит Баки без остатка. Вторая: ты убьешь меня и вроде бы останешься Баки. И даже убедишь себя, что поступил правильно. Никто не будет знать, кто победил на самом деле... И третья возможность — самая хрупкая. Ты меня победишь, но что-то помешает тебе убить плохого, очень плохого человека, который пришёл к тебе с соблазном. Ты сам себя остановишь. Ты не сделаешь Зимнего солдата счастливым. Ты сможешь вновь отделить его от себя. И ты смог. Баки, у тебя внутри есть тот, кто способен сказать «не хочу», даже если другой страстно хочет... достичь своей цели. Не быть.

Баки сжимает переносицу и одним глотком допивает воду из кружки. Потом с силой брякает ее на стол:

— И ты пришёл со мной знакомиться, держа в уме пункты один, два и три с примечаниями? Я тебе не верю, Локи.

— Нет, конечно. Объяснение следует за видением. Я вижу, что-то торчит из земли, и тяну. А потом понимаю, что вытянул.

— Ты рисковал жизнью, чтобы дать мне сыграть с самим собой в русскую рулетку?

— Не совсем. Прости, я не был готов поставить все деньги на Баки. У меня есть кнопочка, чтобы вызвать Стива. Он недалеко.

— Но ты ей не воспользовался...

— Увлёкся. 

— Ты сказал, Зимний солдат хочет не быть. Так что ж он просто не сдохнет?

— Не для этого его создавали, правда? Не быть — это значит, быть так, чтобы ничего больше не было. Он должен расчистить себе путь к небытию.

— Если он убивает, чтобы не быть, и я изо всех сил хочу, чтобы его не было, наши цели совпадают? 

— Ну, если твоя цель — поскорее сдохнуть... Ты можешь умереть вместе с ним. Но у меня есть подозрение, что в тот момент, когда ты совершенно откажешься от своей жизни, он поднимет голову. Ведь путь смерти — это его путь.

— Что ты знаешь о сильных сигналах? 

— Я бывал на обоих концах этой коммуникативной цепи. И отправление, и приём. 

— Что ты приказывал, я знаю. А как насчёт подчинения? 

— Да.

— Ты научился говорить «нет»? 

— Скажем так, я проник в пункт отправления и взял его под контроль. 

— А теперь давай ещё раз. Да, я не стал тебя убивать. Да, это был я. Ну и что? Как из этого следует, что, когда Зимнему солдату отдадут настоящий приказ, он не подчинится? 

— Я посылал довольно сильные сигналы, чтобы добраться до Зимнего солдата. Не активировать код, а разбудить само это существо. И ты смог перехватить его.

— Я смог перехватить тебя.

— Это наказание за мои тяжкие грехи — все, что я делаю, находится далеко за пределами достоверности. Ты не согласишься меня развязать? Я кое-то покажу.

Баки хмыкает и просовывает металлическую ладонь под верёвки, впившиеся в тело Локи. Тонкое лезвие, выскочившее из ребра ладони, освобождает Локи заодно и от рубашки. Взгляд Баки упирается в шрам:

— Тебя коновал резал. Как ты жив-то остался?

— У коновала это был первый опыт... 

Локи опускает глаза и вдруг обрывки верёвки на полу вспыхивают и превращаются в столбики пепла. Баки моргает.

— Подойди ко мне

Баки подходит

— Садись.

Баки начинает садиться в пустоту и падает на пол.

— Извини. Видишь, я быстро погружаю тебя в транс, ты повинуешься и садишься мимо стула. Это не трудно, потому что в тебе ничто этому не сопротивляется. Но когда я пытался воззвать к Зимнему солдату, все было иначе. Я видел его и видел тебя. Вы устремились в одну и ту же точку и столкнулись лбами. Ты выиграл.

— А если кто-нибудь надавит посильнее?

— А если кто-нибудь надавит посильнее на Стива, например? Если кто-то захватит его, как когда-то захватили тебя, и сделает ему лоботомию? Чипирует? Или просто уколет зонтиком? Кто может гарантировать себе полную независимость? Никто. Свобода не бывает доказанным и достоверным фактом. Она всегда под вопросом.

— Пока не отняли?

— Пока не отняли. 

Баки трогает носком ботинка кучку пепла на полу:

— Значит, ты мог освободиться в любой момент...

— Когда я связан, отношения становятся доверительнее. 

— У тебя извращённый образ доверительных отношений. И как теперь поверить, что ты не поддавался мне там, в поле?

— Не нужно доверять мне, чтобы иметь дело с собой.

— Я не хочу иметь с ним дела. Я не хочу встречать его. Знать его. Чувствовать его.

— Не пытайся его убить. Надо проводить его в страну мертвых. Там он найдёт то, что всегда искал. 

— Как?

— Я не знаю. Я подумаю. Извини, у тебя не найдётся, чем наготу прикрыть? Стив не одобрит. Он все-таки немного пуританин, — улыбается Локи.

Баки лезет в пластиковый ящик и достаёт застиранную футболку:

— ...Стив пытался мне что-то про тебя рассказывать. Но так косноязычно, и все намеками, а намеки ему не даются. Он ждал, что я спрошу, а я не хотел спрашивать. Не мог представить вас вместе. А теперь, — он смотрит на Локи потяжелевшим взглядом, — наверно могу... 

— Мы не вместе. 

— Почему? 

— Он слишком хорош для меня, а я слишком плох для него. 

— Я знал, что ты не скажешь ни слова правды.

— Но я и не лгал.

— Хочешь есть?

— Хочу.

Когда Стив, измученный ожиданием, появляется в дверях, они уже пьют чай из местной травы с многообещающими свойствами и включённо наблюдают стадии транса. 

***

Локи и Стив летят домой в самолете Старка, заполненном добычей Локи, которую удалось вывезти благодаря протекции Стива. К геологической коллекции Локи добавил мешочек травы от Баки. 

Велики успехи космического шарлатанства, — рассеянно думает Локи, — помогаю людям выбраться из плена, а сам — в плену неизвестной этиологии. Никто не может гарантировать себе полной независимости. О да, боремся за неполную зависимость.

Локи знает, что этот плен начался задолго до того, как заклятье посадило его на цепь.

Он сделал то, что хотел. И он ошибся. Не тогда, когда самонадеянно решил, что, встав под солнце Тора, останется самим собой. Нет, он ошибся гораздо раньше — когда захотел победить это солнце, став им. Вражда связывает. Он не оставил себе собственного места в мире, когда склеился со своим ближайшим врагом и в страшной тесноте между ними хрустнул хрупкий радужный мост.

Не слишком ли много он думает о своей роли в истории, где все, в конце концов, должны умереть — и даже возрождение не является чудом? На этот раз Асгард погиб так, до этого он погибал иначе, так ли важны новации, внесённые ими в мощную драматургию этого сюжета? И все же: то, что каждый раз оставляет беспомощным по-новому, то и является новым. И эту невозможную новизну он любил даже больше Асгарда, больше всего, что можно вожделеть, в обладание чем можно верить. Он ведь не Асгарда хотел и не победы не над Тором, он хотел обойти сам закон вечного повторения — и поэтому он был так слеп, что не видел, как закон проходит сквозь него. 

Но теперь он смог зацепить и разъять собственную скользкую природу, он поймал сам себя в сеть для лососей, и бьется в этой сети. Он смог создать в этом мире невиданный союз, дитя начал, уничтожающих друг друга, он снова сократил дистанцию — но теперь для рождения, а не для битвы. Он победил и он побеждён. Всякое изменение — это изменение самого действующего, и он изменился. Наверно, он может снять заклятие, но он не может отменить саму перемену. 

По телу пробегает легкая судорога воспоминания... Он хочет быть свободным, но ещё он хочет, чтобы этот странный сиамский перегонный куб, двойной сосуд, в который превратились они с Тором, выдержал трансмутацию и то, что не имеет пока ни времени, ни пространства, вышло на свет...

— Прости, — вдруг говорит Стив, глубоко вдохнув, — за тот эпизод... у костра.

— Брось. Скоро ты и сам об этом не вспомнишь.

— Дело в том, что... Мне показалось... извини, это глупо звучит, учитывая историю наших отношений... мне показалось, я тебе нравлюсь.

— Тебе не показалось. 

— Но?

Локи морщится:

— Знаешь, в дурных, или, по крайней мере, старомодных романах встречается оборот «принадлежать кому-то». Разумные читатели понимают, что это высокопарная метафора эротической одержимости или, наоборот, охранная грамота долга. Но есть те, кто знает, что такое «принадлежать» самым прямым образом. «Я принадлежу другому» звучит ужасно патетично, но верно описывает происходящее. И ничего романтического в этом нет. 

— Значит, все же заклятие? Ты уже представляешь, как из него выбираться?

— Ищу способ. Я же не могу действовать как в случае враждебного поглощения. Нужно не навредить Тору. 

— Я могу помочь?

Локи не хотел болтать на эти темы, но здесь лучше сказать, чем утаить:

— Знаешь, что хуже всего? Похоже, эта странная зависимость... она спровоцирована магическими действиями, но не совсем магическая по своей природе. Вернее, она магическая, но я сам ее такой сделал. Возможно, она не исчезнет, когда я справлюсь с заклятием. 

— Локи, давай попробуем говорить на жалком человеческом языке. Я его лучше понимаю. Ты любишь Тора, да?

— Что значит «любишь»? 

— Думаю, ты догадываешься. Ты по доброй воле родил ребёнка от Тора, преодолев законы природы и чуть не погибнув в процессе. То, что ты любишь его, в общем, правдоподобное объяснение твоему безумию. Странно только, что ты называешь это «хуже всего...»

— У моего безумия есть более запутанное, но более верное объяснение.

— Ты любишь его?

— Конечно люблю... Он, между прочим, мой брат. Но это другое.

— Помню я вас в период братских отношений... Ты как раз захватывал землю. Это и правда другое. То есть ты в него ещё и влюбился? 

— Давай лучше поговорим о тебе и Баки.

Стив молчит и краснеет, что можно было предсказать, ничем не рискуя. Но хуже всего — если бы Локи вообще мог краснеть, он был бы красен как рак. Он чувствует себя голым — постыдная нагота, которой он никогда не ощущал, одетый собственной кожей. 

На простом человеческом языке это можно описать именно так. Без кожи. Без достоинств. Без обещаний. Так вот он и стоит, взятый за горло человеком, который не хочет входить второй раз в эту неверную воду. Что у меня для него есть? Ничего. Значит, буду ничем.

Он чувствует странное тепло, надавившее на плечи, и рефлекторно дергается.

— Извини, — слышит он голос Стива, — это дружеское объятие. Не думай, что я пытаюсь тебя облапать.

— Облапывай на здоровье, — тут на Локи нападает смех, и он смеётся, пока слёзы не прекращают жечь глаза.

***

Продолжение следует


	8. Chapter 8

Глава восьмая

*

Дверь распахивается. Бальдри, размахивая желтым автобусом, бросается к Тору:

— Па! Па! Буу!

А Локи стоит на месте и смотрит на Джейн Фостер. На его устах возникает чарующая улыбка. Лишь немного медленнее, чем обычно. Как у Чеширского кота. Джейн вздрагивает при виде Локи и растерянно переводит взгляд на Бальдри. 

— Это... Ах да, вы же знаете друг друга, — бормочет Тор.

Оба смотрят на Тора укоризненно.

— Добрый день, Джейн, — говорит Локи, — Незабываемое знакомство. 

— Да, незабываемое... Тор, это... твоя дочка? Ты не говорил... Малышка, как тебя зовут?

— Бай, — отвечает Бальдри, но на всякий случай утыкается Тору в колени.

— Это моя дочь, — говорит Локи, — Бальдри, пойдём, мы не вовремя.

Тор открывает рот, чтобы уточнить статус Бальдри, но, представив, что именно придётся уточнять, меняет тему.

— Как твои минералы? Не зря ездил? — спрашивает он, пока Бальдри, чьё смущение не длится более минуты, набивает рот печеньем. 

— В общем, да. Катализатор сработал, процесс пошёл.

— Хорошо. У меня тоже. Тони модифицировал одну ступу и скоро я отправлюсь в полёт. 

Локи проводит ладонью по лицу, будто смахивая пылинку:

— Далеко летишь? 

— Хочу осмотреть родные места. То есть место, где раньше был Асгард. После того, что мы устроили, там должно быть... интересно. 

— Печенья Мадлен ты там не найдёшь.

— Что? 

— Боже...— вдруг фыркает Джейн, — Пруст в твоих устах, Локи — это очень... забавно.

— Тюрьма сделала меня начитанным, Джейн. Поиски утраченного времени приносят много интересного — да все что угодно приносят, кроме утраченного.

— Я в тюрьме не сидел, так что моем образовании есть пробелы, — говорит Тор, — Тони составил такой лист заказов, как будто я в супермаркет отправляюсь. Анализы, пробы, эксперименты и так далее. Посылает мне статьи по физике и космологии, опережающие мое развитие. К счастью, доктор Фостер приехала помочь.

— Повезло. И мне тоже. Раз ты едешь с нашего хутора туда, где был град на холме, я попрошу тебя передать кое-что...

— Передашь — кому? И, главное, что? 

— Тем, кого нет, то, чего нет, — говорит Локи совершенно невразумительно, — ... Выходит, у меня совсем мало времени, чтобы это закончить. Было приятно увидеться, Джейн. 

— Сегодня у няни выходной! Ты хотел оставить мне Бальдри? — догадывается Тор.

— Она не даст вам говорить о космологии. 

— Подбросишь Стиву? — спрашивает Тор и успевает пожалеть, что спросил. 

— Не только сверхчеловек способен справиться с Бальдри. Мы очень демократичны, правда, солнышко? 

*

Локи видит густой свинцовый туман, плотно заполняющий шар изнутри. Из тумана что-то рвётся, что-то хочет проступить, но его не пускает собственная плотность. Нужен воздух, но то, что сидит внутри, может не выдержать встречи с воздухом внешнего мира. Это всегда риск. Сможет ли Локи дать воздух, зависит не только от состояния среды внутри и снаружи, но и от того, сколько воздуха в нем самом. А он сейчас задыхается. Слишком быстро бежал от того, кто бежит от него.

Локи не нравится это затемнение сбоку. Его создание, ещё не родившись, завело себе тень. Тень смотрит на Локи, а само создание пока слепо. Локи закрывает глаза и продолжает видеть эту тень. Проекция. Он чего-то не видит, видя ее.

Негромко стучат. Локи щёлкает пальцами, дверь открывается. Перед ним стоит Наташа.

— Локи, я на два слова.

— Добрый день.

— Ну да, добрый. Решила зайти, потому что если я напишу, ты подумаешь, что это розыгрыш. Приглашаю тебя на ужин. Выпьем, поговорим. Когда тебе удобно?

«Вытаращить глаза» — иногда не метафора, а точное описание физического процесса. Вернув глаза на место, Локи поддаётся желанию ненадолго отвернуться от шара, в котором клокочет темное будущее:

— Наташа, дорогая, думаю, ты не так уж хочешь тратить на меня целый вечер. Давай сразу в пучину.

Наташа хмыкает и садится рядом с его столом.

— Без алкогольной прелюдии как-то жестковато, но, может, оно и к лучшему. 

Похоже, люди не зря выдумали прелюдии. Наташа молчит, глядя мимо него в пустой угол. 

— Хочешь, отправлю тебя в легкий транс? — наконец, предлагает Локи, — действует быстрее, чем виски. 

— Нет, — ледяным голосом отзывается Наташа, — ненавижу, когда ты лезешь мне в голову. 

Локи пожимает плечами. 

Наташа тоже пожимает плечами и начинает говорить:

— Ты знаешь наше профессиональное искажение: все время кажется, что катастрофа близка. И тогда нет смысла ни в чем, что катастрофы не касается. Да и спать лучше не раздеваясь. Это утомительно, но... есть свои плюсы в ситуации, когда ты все время на работе. Хотя бы потому, что можешь не думать ни о чем кроме этой работы. Все сильные чувства проживаешь здесь. Но... Опять но...

— Но?..

— Как ты думаешь, что объединяет двоих в этой комнате?

— Все, кроме всего остального. 

— И кое-что ещё. У нас обоих нет матки. Тебе это не помешало, а мне ...

— Я думал, тебя это устраивает. 

— Меня это устраивало. 

— Что-то случилось?

Наташа крутит в руках ручку:

— В общем, если ты не только в личных целях интересуешься невозможными рождениями, у тебя есть подопытная. Имей в виду. Я не имею претензий и готова к любому исходу. В конце концов, послужить науке — тоже какое-то оправдание. 

— Ты хочешь завести ребенка?

— Ты спрашиваешь таким тоном, будто тебя ужасает сама идея.

— В моем случае это было довольно ужасно.

— Ужасы — наша профессия. Извини, а что было особенно ужасно?

— Чувствовать, как из тебя рвётся жизнь, которая тебя разрушает. И быть на ее стороне. 

— Звучит многообещающе.

— Почему тебе не усыновить кого-нибудь?

— Порядочный человек так бы и сделал. Да, любой нормальный человек... Но я не нормальна. Я была бы чайлд фри, если бы у меня не отняли этой возможности. Меня выпотрошили, а я даже не успела это почувствовать. Меня сделали пригодной к использованию, но я никак не могу использовать себя до конца. Самый плотный график плотен недостаточно. Я чувствую пустоту. Как будто я только кажусь. Как будто меня нет. И это несправедливо. Просто оскорбительно. Ты чувствуешь, что ребёнок делает человека более реальным, чем он сам себя может сделать? 

— Он просто реален. Он падает на тебя всем своим весом. И ты идёшь ко дну. Или всплываешь. 

— Ты всплыл, и теперь тащишь за собой эту баржу?

— Так тебе нужно, чтобы я тебя отговорил? 

— Давай. Я себя уже отговаривала. 

— Не хочешь попробовать отношения со взрослым партнером? Можно подобрать необходимую дозу ужасного. 

— Всю жизнь ждала этого совета.

— Ты ... раскаиваешься в чем-то? — он прикрывает глаза, потому что внезапно все стало очень громким и очень ярким.

— Нет. Это бесполезно.

— А если бы это было не бесполезно? 

— ... Я живу энергией раскаяния. Я хочу все исправить в будущем, потому что в прошлом ничего не исправишь. А будущее никогда не наступит. Зато я на посту. 

— И тебе нужен ещё один пост, от которого нельзя уклониться или взять увольнительную? Ребёнок не искупает грехов. Он делает их тяжелее.

— Продолжаешь отговаривать?

— Ты хочешь невозможного.

— Поэтому я пришла к тебе. 

— Ты потеряешь возможное. О нем тоскуют сильнее всего.

— Я должна чем-то пожертвовать? 

— Ты уже пожертвовала.

— Не то? Не тем?

— Ты думаешь, где-то сидит бог ещё вреднее меня и меняет одну ненужную ему вещь на другую по очень плохому курсу? Курса не существует. Обмена не существует. Но если ты исполнишь своё желание, ты станешь не тем человеком, который его пожелал. 

— Ты хотел им стать? 

— Я хотел, чтобы мне открылась щель в стене.

— И что, открылась?

— Открылась. И оттуда хлынуло...

— Какая-то дрянь?

— Нет... — На секунду Локи теряет внешнее зрение. Слишком ярок свет, бьющий изнутри. Он видит, что должен исключить себя из уравнения, которое решает. Он видит, что исключить себя невозможно, ведь его процесс — это игра с собственной природой, и только через неё — с чужой. Он должен уйти. И он должен остаться. Он должен уйти...

— Локи..., — Наташа быстро нащупывает его пульс, — Локи, врача? 

— Нет, ничего... Совсем посторонняя мысль.

Минуту они так и сидят — Наташа держит его за запястье. Потом Локи кладёт ладонь ей на лоб. Наташа вздрагивает, но ничего не говорит. Скала. Земля. Стон из-под свежераскопанной земли. Или свежезакопанной. Он видит дыру, щель, шрам с чёрными расходящимися краями. Зачем он заглядывает туда, зачем... И зачем он чувствует эту беспомощную стыдную боль, которую никогда ни с кем не хотел делить...

Локи открывает глаза.

— Человеческие страсти не обладают творческой силой сами по себе, они — просто дыра, прореха в материи, создающая воронку. Воронка поглощает что ни попадя, пока что-то очень большое не заткнет дыру. Человек не сразу замечает это, ведь он так занят своей воронкой, — говорит Локи, едва удерживая Наташу в фокусе,— Твоя история отличается от моей. У тебя все будет иначе. Я не знаю как. Я ничего не могу обещать. Я лучше умею заводить в тупик, чем выводить из него. Довериться мне — это уже неприятность...

— Я поняла — ты согласен! 

— Да. Невозможные желания действуют на меня наркотически.

— Спасибо. Что я буду тебе должна?

— Ты принесла на подошвах одну вещь... Я бы ее не выбрал, но выбирать не приходится. Так что кое-что я от тебя подцепил, — криво улыбается Локи, — до свидания, Наташа. Спасибо тебе.

*

Тор провожает Джейн к выходу из Башни, когда они встречают Наташу. 

Наташа и Джейн бросаются друг другу в объятья. Девушкам как-то проще такое даётся. 

После десяти минут новостей, выяснений и воспоминаний, Наташа вдруг поворачивается к Тору:

— Извини за интимный вопрос: боги вообще болеют?

— Обычными болезнями не болеют. 

— Но страдают? Испытывают боль?

— Ещё как. 

— И чем вы принципиально отличаетесь от людей?

— Последствиями содеянного разве что. 

— Значит есть сила их содеять.

— Сила есть, — ухмыляется Тор, напрягая бицепс — но все же мы смертны. Или, как Локи думает, серийно смертны.

— Ты очень человечный бог, — улыбается Джейн, — едва ли не слишком. А от Локи... веет чем-то...

— Он тоже человечный, Джейн. Иначе ничего бы и не было, — говорит Тор.

— Ты про его тягу к предательству?

— Ты знаешь Локи только с одной стороны, — вдруг говорит Наташа, — А в его личности разные стороны отрицают друг друга. Тор, я права? 

— Не то чтобы отрицают... вступают в бурную химическую реакцию. Итог непредсказуем.

— В общем, вам было бы интересно поговорить, — продолжает Наташа.

— Ох, если бы они поговорили, Локи понравился бы Джейн больше, чем я, — усмехается Тор.

— Не думаю, — говорит Джейн, — Но забавно, что у такого холодного существа лучезарная дочь. Она похожа на кого-то другого...

— На отца своего похожа, — пожимает плечами Наташа.

— Как раз непохожа на отца. Скорее, на Одина. Ты не видела Одина? 

— Одина — нет, но она и на Тора смахивает. 

— Это же странно! 

— Эээ... почему? — спрашивает Наташа, потом переводит взгляд на Тора и поднимает бровь, — Ладно. Джейн, рада была тебя встретить. Позвони, когда будет время! 

— Обязательно! Давай сходим куда-нибудь. 

— Не знаю, как у богов с психосоматикой, но Локи плохо себя чувствует. Сегодня чуть в обморок не упал, — бросает Наташа на прощанье.

Тор поворачивается к Джейн. Он хочет... продолжить вечер? Договориться о новой встрече? Попрощаться? Туманная субстанция, в которую он был погружён весь день, тает на глазах. Джейн стоит в пустоте. Где тот, кто когда-то ей нравился? Он как будто не может больше претендовать на тождество с этим парнем. В тумане, который растаял, было столько всего. А остались только Джейн Фостер и Тор Одинсон, имена на бейджиках, выданных корпорацией Старка...

*  
Весь вечер Тор занимался делами, не терпящими отлагательств. А ночью он со своим сердцем один на один, и не может не думать, что же там с Локи, если Наташа это заметила? Или Локи позволил ей заметить — может, чтобы уйти от ненужного разговора. Да мало ли зачем...

Тор надеется, что на расстоянии нейроцепь между ними лопнет. 

Тор вернётся на землю. Все будет хорошо. В смысле — нормально. По-родственному. К счастью, он придумал себе полёт такой сложности, что нет ни смысла, ни времени думать о том, как оно будет после его окончания — и будет ли ещё сам Тор. Это его вдохновляет, это ему нравится. 

Один всемогущий, его радует, что он может оставить свою дочь сиротой? — Нет, он оставит Бальдри с тем, кто родил ее в своих таинственных целях и ни с кем не хотел делить — И как это оправдывает Тора? Он должен вернуться ради Бальдри. Он хочет лететь и он хочет вернуться. И это, неожиданно, хуже всего...

Тор смотрит на часы. Уже поздно. Он может просто написать. Но не ждать же от Локи откровенности? Он должен взглянуть на него своими глазами. 

Когда он подходит к двери номера Локи, его немного трясёт. Не понятно, почему. Звонить нельзя и стучать тоже — Бальдри спит. Собираясь набрать сообщение, он машинально дергает ручку, и дверь подаётся — с сопротивлением, как будто кто-то с другой стороны поворачивает в обратную сторону. Тор дергает сильнее. Дверь распахивается. В квартире тихо и темно. Видимо, Локи тоже спит. Можно повернуться и уйти. Но он не может так просто сдать назад, сделав шаг вперёд. Он просто посмотрит на Локи. Даже хорошо, что Локи не посмотрит в ответ. Когда-то, проснувшись среди ночи, Тор вглядывался в его спящее лицо, будто именно тогда оно открывалось ему до конца — ничего не скрывая и ничему не сопротивляясь.

Он уже касается двери в спальню, когда слышит негромкий голос за своей спиной:

— Тор? 

Тор поворачивается. Локи стоит в дверях гостиной. Тор чувствует одновременно стыд и безразличие к этому стыду. Уже не важно. 

— Я хотел зайти... И зашёл. Ты не запираешь на ночь? 

— Запираю. Наверно, моя дверь подчиняется тебе.

— Кошмар какой-то, — искренне говорит Тор. 

— Я уже привык. 

— Может, когда я уйду за пределы земного притяжения, тебе легче будет выпутаться из этого плена. Я надеюсь. 

— Мне легко. А тебе будет тяжело лететь без тех путей, которые Асгард создавал своим присутствием. Можно и навсегда заблудиться... Не знаю, насколько Старк это понимает...

— Я это понимаю, Локи. 

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты улетал.

— А мне нужно.

— Разве Тони не говорил тебе, что держать меня на привязи — это большая удача?

— Совсем не так он говорил. Ну, не совсем так... 

— Похоже, он также упоминал, что это большое искушение...

— Ты подслушивал что ли? Тони тебе не враг. Просто он...

— Умный человек, и чаще прав, чем не прав. 

— А я неумный и не люблю искушений. Такой я стал бирюк. Я лечу не из-за тебя. Мне нужно выйти! Вырваться. Я тоже чувствую себя посаженным на цепь. Я не создан быть полицейским. Я и в цари не гожусь, ты был прав когда-то. Ты тоже не годишься. Каждый из нас заблуждался на свой счёт. 

— Ты царь. Ты победил в войне, которую я тебе когда-то навязал. Силы, развязанные войной, нельзя остановить простой переменой желаний. Я плачу по счетам.

— И сколько тебе ещё платить?

— На пожизненное я насовершал.

— Какая сознательность! Но ты ведь не собираешься отбывать весь срок? Давай, скажи мне, что не хочешь освободиться? 

— Хочу.

— И, наверно, уже пробовал?

— Только пощупал. Твоя власть крепка, потому что она согласна с природой вещей. Один когда-то дал мне шанс быть человеком, а природа позаботилась, чтобы я им не злоупотреблял. 

— Лучше б она позаботилась об этом вовремя.

— До моего рождения? 

— До того, как ты выкинул меня из гнезда...Нет, это ерунда, конечно. Если бы у меня в юности была такая власть, я стал бы отморозком. А если бы меня не ткнули тогда лбом о землю...

— Стать отморозком никогда не поздно. Поэтому я отложил возвращение в родное синее тело на потом.

— Но ты будешь искать путь? 

— Если ты мне позволишь.

— В смысле? На это требуется мое позволение?

— По закону — да. 

— А можно и не по закону?

— Это законы гармонии, — усмехается Локи, — Конечно я могу их нарушить. Я могу создать другой звукоряд. Но мне не нравится музыка, которая из него выйдет. 

— Почему ты раньше не попросил меня? Если бы я не собрался улетать, ты бы так и молчал?

Локи медлит с ответом.

Тор и сам понимает: гордость Локи такова, что ему проще молча переносить рабство, чем просить о разрешении искать себе свободы. 

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — говорит Локи, — Это не совсем так. Я был занят другим, тем, от чего не мог отказаться. Пора тебе рассказать, но лучше бы не ночью. 

— Поторопись. У нас мало времени.

Локи подходит к Тору очень близко и привычным жестом кладёт ладонь ему на грудь. Вроде бы там ничего и не было, но от прикосновения руки скатывается тяжелый камень. Тор накрывает его ладонь своей. А Локи вдруг кладёт голову ему на плечо.

Тор обнимает Локи и чувствует, что-то в силах разжать ладони. Он не может вспомнить, почему так долго его не обнимал.

— Как же быть, — говорит Тор в каком-то тумане, — Почему ты так меня мучаешь? Нет, не говори. Я не должен тебя слушать.

Локи не отвечает на эти бессмысленные жалобы. И правильно. Ах да, Тор опять...

— Я забыл... Говори конечно. Не отвечай на эту ерунду. Я уже не знаю, от чего я бегу.

— От того, что я тебя мучаю? Как?

— Может, я сам себя мучаю. Такому как я глупо жаловаться... Еще глупее жаловаться на такого как ты.

Локи целует его в шею. Потом находит губы. Потом Тор сжимает ладонями лицо Локи и, кажется, проедает его губы почти до крови. Он вдавливает Локи в стену и целует все, до чего может дотянуться, не выпуская его из рук. Кажется, что поцелуи могут длиться вечно, но у тела короткий завод.

— Я сейчас кончу, — шепчет Тор.

Локи тянет его куда-то по коридору. В его спальне на приставной кроватке спит Бальдри. И во сне всегда переползает на большую кровать...

Они стоят у нетронутой постели в гостевой комнате. Тор смотрит Локи в лицо. Никаких следов магии. Задник не расплывается. Слепящие круги не плывут перед глазами.

— Ты, правда, хочешь? — спрашивает Тор.

— Да, — говорит Локи почти беззвучно, но ясно. 

— Не смотри на меня. Ложись.

Скрывшись от этих опасных глаз, Тор погружается во тьму осязания — как поднимается в частом дыхании грудь, как движется в темноте чёрная щель на животе, как приоткрываются измученные губы... Он проходит тело Локи сантиметр за сантиметром. Оно гладкое как раньше, только нежную равнину вдоль и поперёк перепахивает кривая траншея шрама. Тор прикасается к его грубой оболочке, бёдра Локи изгибаются, он накрывает их своими. Это никуда не уходило, это как ночной зверь дожидалось своего часа — и час пришёл.

***

В первые секунды после пробуждения Тор удивляется яркости последних кадров уходящего сна. Он уже готовится перешагнуть черту, за которой они превратятся в серую зыбь, и вдруг понимает, что этой черты нет. Он в чужой спальне. Он провёл эту ночь с Локи. У него на губах вкус, пот и запах чужого тела; на животе — глянцевая корочка высохшей спермы, своей и чужой. Тор оглядывается по сторонам. Светло, чисто, пусто. Всего этого не может быть. Не должно было быть.  
Он не хочет смывать с себя пленку этой ночи, но все же идёт в ванную. Потом одевается и думает, как встретит Локи, чей голос раздаётся где-то там, за тридевять земель в другой комнате. Что он скажет? Что Локи скажет ему?  
Какая разница, убегать он не будет.

Стоя в дверях гостиной, Тор смотрит на Локи, который кормит завтраком Бальдри. Вернее, Бальдри упражняет искусство донесения ложки до рта, а ее учитель уклоняется от брызг. Локи поднимает глаза, улыбается и говорит: 

— Добрый день. Завтракать будешь? 

— Па! — Бальдри взмахивает руками в восторге и опрокидывает тарелку. Локи одним только взглядом подхватывает тарелку в воздухе и возвращает ее на место. 

— Вот отчего у тебя так чисто, — смеётся Тор, — а у меня пол покрыт смесью из печенья, кубиков и Лего. 

— Стыдно признаться, но я иногда убираю.

— Здравствуй, сладкая, — Тор целует Бальдри в щеки и заодно слизывает с них фруктовое пюре. 

Тор садится за стол. Локи наливает ему кофе. Как будто так и надо. Как будто они вот так завтракают каждый день. Он смотрит на Локи. Глаза сияют, губы искусаны, а на шее все ещё видна отметина неприятной желтизны. Тор сказал Наташе правду: боги не болеют, и обычные раны заживают на них очень быстро. А эта все ещё на месте. Своевременное напоминание, почему Тору пора прочь отсюда... Тор отводит глаза и вспоминает разговор, который они вели ночью. Разговор, который так неожиданно превратился...Как это вообще вышло? Кто сделал первый шаг, а кто ответил на него? И почему так поздно... Стоп, для чего поздно? 

— Локи, — говорит он, — теперь ты можешь сказать, зачем я тебе понадобился?

Локи на секунду закрывает глаза:

— Ах, ну да... Мне нужна твоя корона. Скипетр. И мантия. Та, красная.

— Красное тебе не идёт.

— Арбитр изящества: первые шаги.

— Я бы отдал, но она сгорела вместе с Асгардом. Локи, серьезно, расскажи то, что ночью обещал рассказать.

Локи вдруг протягивает руку и касается его щеки. Только на секунду. 

— Ты спрашивал, почему я не просил позволения искать свободы. Рано или поздно, тому, кто привык брать без спроса, приходится просить... Это я знал. Но после того, как ты вернул мне человеческий облик, обнаружилось то, чего я не хотел знать. Я больше не мог вытеснить тебя, убрать из уравнения или переставить подальше. Ты был. И я признал тебя так, как признают правду, от которой больше невозможно уклоняться. Я мог бы сделать это давно, когда ещё был свободен и даже невинен. Столько всего не случилось бы... Но я был слишком мелким великаном и не мог вынести это невеликое бремя... Сейчас твоя сила, прошедшая сквозь мое признание, наконец, вступила в игру. Солнце отразилось в Луне. Гомонкулюс начал формироваться. Это зародыш, из которого вырастет новый мир. Теперь он готов зажить собственной жизнью. Остались последние шаги.

— Зародыш?!

— Это не младенец, не бойся. Я бы не стал второй раз... Помнишь, Один когда-то создал мир? Такое бывает.

Тор смотрит на Локи, вновь одержимого великим замыслом, и у него шевелятся волосы на голове. Прежние создания Локи оказались реальны. Глаз. Ребёнок. Однако — целый мир? Что это вообще значит? Тор чувствует дыхание нездешнего ветра. Он почти готов его вдохнуть. Но его вновь настигает проклятая ясность: 

— Ты сказал, остались последние шаги? Что это значит? Тебе чего-то не хватает? 

— Все ещё — тебя. Осталось немногое.

— И чего ты от меня хочешь? 

— Я прошу, возьми это создание с собой и выпусти там, где раньше был Асгард. 

Тор на минуту замирает, пытаясь связать случившееся и сказанное воедино:

— Ты, наверно, хотел отправиться туда сам? Довершить своё дело?

— Хотел бы.

— Но...

— У меня есть Бальдри. И ещё одно принципиальное препятствие...

— Бальдри и ещё кое-что. Тони не даст тебе корабль, выбраться с земли своим ходом сейчас не выйдет. Конечно, ты мог бы угнать корабль, ради великой-то цели, но рвать с землей ты не хочешь. Тебе нужно место, куда можно вернуться, дом для Бальдри. Да, о ней ты действительно заботишься. Что же делать? И вдруг счастливая неожиданность — я лечу туда, куда ты хочешь попасть. Ты переспал со мной, чтобы обеспечить техподдержку своему созданию. Наверно, было неприятно. И, главное, совершенно не нужно. Извини. Спасибо за кофе. 

Тор встает. Он может или быть куклой в руках Локи, или драться с ним. Ни то, ни другое ему не подходит. 

— Нет, — наконец, отвечает Локи, 

— Что нет?

— Ты переоцениваешь мою расчётливость...

— Что ж ты так плохо рассчитываешь?

— Я не мог не поцеловать тебя. 

— Зачем?

— Ты улетаешь. Когда ещё? 

— Это не ответ на вопрос «зачем».

Тут Бальдри потрясает кружкой и кричит:

— Ва!

Локи уходит за водой.

Тор мог бы сказать «говори». Но он смотрит на стену, к которой прижимал Локи этой ночью. И не хочет объяснений.

*

Весь день Тор, Тони и механики осматривают, обстукивают и едва ли не обнюхивают аппарат, на котором Тор улетит от самого себя, а вечером это проклятое «себя» его нагоняет. 

Может, он просто не оставил Локи выбора? Нет, Локи первый поцеловал его. И потом... он определённо хотел. Локи не может солгать в ответ на прямой вопрос. Правильно поставленный вопрос... Правильно — значит, узко. А если само это желание — просто технический момент другого, безмерного, всеохватного, того, которым Локи живет? Может быть, непреклонный, но изворотливый ум Локи использовал собственное тело, чтобы использовать Тора? Так можно далеко зайти. Может, и идею полететь на пепелище их дома внушил Тору именно Локи? Но зачем он ночью уговаривал его не лететь? Впрочем, это дань вежливости. Помни, если какая-то вещь существует, значит Локи может ее использовать... 

А что значит «использовать»? — вдруг спрашивает себя Тор, — Я хочу, чтобы он от меня ничего не хотел? Или я хочу, чтобы Локи хотел от меня... чего? И чего хочу я сам?

Он вновь вспоминает сияющие глаза Локи. Локи может обойтись без любви, дружбы, близости, дома, сообщества. Он не может обойтись без великих замыслов так же, как Тор не может без опасных экспедиций. Хорошо, что страсть, когда-то заставившая его свергать Одина и атаковать Землю, развернулась в другую сторону, но благодарить за эту чудесную перемену можно только самого Локи. Тор тут не при чем.

— Чего я хочу на самом деле? Чтобы его глаза сияли от созерцания моей особы? Глупо. Нет, все ещё хуже. Один всемогущий, что я за идиот! Я жду, когда он позволит мне его простить, а ему совсем не нужно мое прощение. И непрощение не нужно. Он принимает меня. И это самое оскорбительное. Я у него на хорошем счету — среди вакандских минералов и других важных участников алхимического процесса. От меня много пользы, полагает он, хотя я мог бы растереть этого пользователя одним пальцем... Он обернул себе на пользу даже своё рабство, а я страдаю от того, что... 

Вдруг он испытывает такую (все ещё внезапную) боль, что прекращает это бессмысленное самокопание.

Есть только то, что есть. 1. Они переспали. 2. Локи просит его запустить в космос какую-то фиговину. Вот со вторым пунктом и надо разобраться, поскольку первый ничего не значит (опять ничего не значит) и исчерпывается сам собой. 

Тор пишет:

— Почему я должен тебе верить? 

— Ты не должен, — отвечает Локи

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе верил?

— Очень. 

— Это невозможно. Но я тоже этого хочу. Почему? 

— Суггестия. Я сейчас сам себе верю. 

— И сам все портишь.

— Наверно. Прости.

— Можно посмотреть на твоё новое дитятко?

— Завтра в лаборатории.

*

Тор стоит перед шаром, полным глубочайшей, почти непроглядной синевы. Он чувствует легкое головокружение — взгляд теряется на непрозрачной поверхности шара, будто растворяясь в едва заметном сиянии. 

— Я не понимаю, как эта вещь может быть создана из тебя? И, тем более, из меня?

— Каждый, кто создаёт, создаёт из себя. Но из себя ничего реального не создашь. Парадокс. Нужно заново открыться тому, чем ты был выведен из тьмы. Поднявшись к тому, что меня породило, я встречаю не самого себя, а то, чем я не стал. Несбывшееся. То, что было отброшено и погублено, и навеки несбыточное. Оттолкнувшись от одного, я должен отправиться к другому. 

— Найти противоположный элемент?

— Найти по-другому сыгранную игру. Иначе прожитую жизнь. Не пустую возможность, но действительность. Оплодотвориться ею. Чтобы этот мир сбылся, он должен стать не твоим и не моим — своим собственным.

— А теперь глупый вопрос из аудитории. Зачем? Зачем новый мир во вселенной, переполненной мирами? 

— Потому что в ней нет именно этого. 

— Во вселенной много чего нет.

— На месте взорвавшейся горы образуется воронка. На месте Асгарда осталась дыра. Помнишь, что прячется в дырах?

— Тени?

— Тени. Несытые и ненасытные. 

— Ты затеваешь новый сезон любимого сериала про возвращение того же самого?

— Любимого? Я ненавидел вечное возвращение слишком пылко, и, может быть, этим служил ему. Мир, который я замесил, не будет Асгардом. Но он даст место тому, что погибло в Асгарде. И тем, кто из-за него погиб. 

— Из-за него?

— Из-за меня. Не из-за меня. Мне не отделаться от бремени вождя мертвых. Но я хочу, чтобы мы сыграли иначе, наконец. Неужели, в нас и правда нет ничего кроме того же самого? Той же ярости и той же слепоты? Неужели мы... опять? 

Красноречие вдруг покидает Локи. Он проводит рукой по лицу. 

— Я не знаю,— отвечает Тор, сам не ожидая того, что скажет, — Не знаю, что делать с собою. Только бежать... В конце концов, для этого я рождён — идти вперед и размахивать молотом. И я хочу, чтобы у этого бега был смысл. Как можно больше смысла. Нехорошо, если такая большая и ядовитая болванка будет заполнена одним только отчаяньем. Прости, я, кажется, невпопад...

Локи смотрит ему в глаза, разворачивается и неразличимым движением пальцев поворачивает что-то в белой стене. В ней обнаруживается небольшой сейф. Локи достаёт сияющий голубой куб.

Дверь в лабораторию со треском отлетает прочь. В комнату вваливается Старк в боевом костюме.

— Всем привет! Не был приглашён, но не опоздал! — говорит Тони с нервной ухмылкой, — о, уже и камешек достали. 

— Интересуешься его судьбой? — Локи как будто не удивлён штурмом двери.

— Я не хочу, чтобы с камнем делали что-то, смысла чего я не понимаю. 

— Тони, ты следил за мной и все ещё не понимаешь смысла? 

— Я узнал, что ты навестил Корга, и вряд ли ради его прекрасных глаз. Я не ошибся. Подробности — за тобой.

— Я хочу дать основание новому миру. Мир уже зачат, но для того, чтобы он выстоял в недружелюбной внешней среде, ему нужен камень пространства. Тогда Тор сможет оставить его на месте Асгарда.

— Ох... Локи, я бы предпочёл, чтобы камень хранился в среде безопасной и дружелюбной. 

Локи приподнимает бровь:

— Это на Земле? 

— Да, держать его на Земле лучше, чем выкидывать за борт — бери кто хочет.

— Тони, камень в основании мира защищает мир, но и мир защищает камень. Они создают симбиоз. Если все пойдёт правильно, камень уже нельзя будет вырвать из его среды, и это лучшее, что можно с ним сделать. Вспомни, сколько крови было пролито из-за него.

— Сколько крови ты пролил из-за него? Спасибо, я помню. Это только подтверждает мою простую мысль: владеть камнем безопасней, чем не владеть.

— Безопасность — злая богиня, она требует самых больших жертв. 

— Я знаю злых богов. Они даже не требуют. Просто приходят и берут.

— Слушай, Тони, — Тор, наконец, вмешивается в разговор, — Камень, строго говоря, наш. Это асгардское наследие, спасённое Локи. Да, я понимаю, чего ты боишься. Можно повесить вокруг опасного участка станции наблюдения...

— То есть я должен решать ещё и эту проблему? Ценой в несколько африканских бюджетов? Протестанты всегда выступали за дешевую церковь, а вы — боги, очень дорогие в обслуживании. Ладно, черт с ними, с деньгами. Тор, ты вообще согласен с Локи? Тебя устраивает идея закинуть вещь убийственной мощи, за которую заплачено многими жизнями, невесть куда, как чепец за мельницу?

— Чепец?

— Не важно. Устаревшая идиома. 

— Именно потому, что за него дорого заплачено — говорит Локи негромко, — именно поэтому он должен быть... утоплен. Погружён в родовую жидкость. Я хочу, чтобы эта кровь вернулась обратно в сосуд.

— «Ваш спаситель пришел!». Я знаю, что тебя завораживает роль спасителя, от чего бы ни спасать, — в голосе Тони неожиданно слышится вкрадчивое сочувствие, — Но... не выйдет, Локи. Я не маг, но я тебе это обещаю. Ты не избавишься от своего бремени. Ты и есть оно.

— Поэтому я делаю то, что делаю.

— Поэтому я хочу тебя остановить.

— Ты хочешь запереть нас в подвале с нашим старым роком?

— А ты хочешь родиться новеньким и лёгким на этом новеньком синем шарике? С новым роком, с новым Локи?

— Нет. Моя история закончится. 

— Что это значит? — встрепенувшись, спрашивает Тор.

— У землян есть пословица: рад бы в рай, да грехи не пускают. Правда, Тони? Они не пускают. Это физический закон, из тех, что не может преодолеть магия.

— А вычеркнуть тебя, и сразу получится рай? Какой ты эгоцентрик, Локи, — качает головой Старк, — Можно подумать, ты — единственное зло на свете. 

— Нет, я просто ма-а-ленькая калиточка в преисподнюю. Узкие врата.

— Не бери меня на слабо. Даже если допустить безумную мысль, что у тебя тут заварилась какая-то новая жизнь, кидать камень в бездну — безумие. 

— Я знал, Тони, что ты не пропустишь самое интересное. Все так удобно устроилось — и свидетель подоспел, — говорит Локи, как будто не слыша возражений Старка, — Сейчас я откажусь от авторских прав на этот шарик и передам его Тору. Для меня дверь захлопнется. Этот мир больше не впустит своего создателя.

— Но что я один буду с ним сделать? — растерянно говорит Тор, — Я не разбираюсь в выращивании миров из яйца. 

— Ты просто отпустишь его в нужный момент. Ты сумеешь. Даже если древние мощные силы требуют противоположного...

Тор косится на Старка. Тони со странным выражением лица смотрит на Локи, будто забыв своё намерение вмешаться.

Локи возлагает руку на синий шар на серебряной подложке и говорит, будто преодолевая невидимое препятствие: 

— Погибшая жизнь, восстань. Я хочу вернуть долг. Жизнь, никогда не бывшая, для тебя приготовлен сосуд. Жизнь, пришедшая вовремя, твой час настал.

Сияние шара возрастает.

— Тор, я дам тебе тессеракт. Опусти сверху. Он постепенно погрузится.

— А если я откажусь? — Тор встряхивает головой, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения.

— Тогда ничего не будет, — говорит Локи, бледный, но спокойный, — Я сделал то, что мог. Дальше можешь пройти только ты. Скажи, что ты хочешь за это, и я...

— Мне ничего не надо, — перебивает Тор с внезапной злостью.

— Полномочия, — встревает Тони, — возможность, а не только ответственность, вот чего тебе надо.

— Я отдам все, что можно отдать, — усмехается Локи посиневшими губами, — Тор, ты берёшь на себя это начало?

— Да, — наконец, говорит Тор.

— Тогда протяни ладонь.

Тор поднимает ладонь над шаром и чувствует одновременно тепло и страшную тяжесть — такую, что едва не роняет ладонь на синюю поверхность.

— Притяжение, — отвечает Локи на его тревожный взгляд. Он становится, пошатываясь, на одно колено, и протягивает Тору тессеракт.

— Бери. Теперь твоя власть.

Тор кладёт светящийся куб на шар. Свет внезапно гаснет, а ему в лицо ударяет горячий ветер, и какой-то бесшумный, но оглушительный взрыв выгибает барабанные перепонки. А потом, второй волной, обдаёт ледяной вихрь.  
Когда он открывает глаза, изнутри шара пробивается сияние — уже не голубое. Оно похоже на огонь очень далекого очага — дымно-красный в ночной дали. Тор не знает, как долго он хватается за ускользающую нить чистого беспримесного света в красном венце. Наконец, его глаз, созданный Локи, подхватывает эту нить, его свет перевивает ее свет. Он чувствует, как множество ветвящихся лучей пронизывают его тело и уходят куда-то — вверх, вниз, натыкаясь на невидимые препятствия, обходя и одновременно вбирая их — как корни, которые ведут всюду и держат все. Ему вдруг делается очень тесно. Он вдыхает и корни раздаются вширь. Теперь он — это они. Он вдыхает ещё раз. Какой-то легкий звон. Тор перестаёт видеть свет. Шар потух, но не умер — как будто свернул свои щупальца и погрузился в глубокий сон.

Откуда-то берётся привычное освещение, такое тусклое, а вместе с ним и звук, и пространство. 

— Локи, — слышит он встревоженный голос Старка, — Локи, что с тобой?

Тор поворачивается.  
Локи лежит на полу, скорчившись, и не отвечает.

***  
Продолжение следует


End file.
